Naruto Jinchūriki Unbound
by blackcake
Summary: What happens when Naruto gains all the power of the Kyuubi. Will he succumb to his new power or be saved from a dark fate? Warning : Rape/Lemons/Violence included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto nor any infringement from other sources. If you find something you think I have copied intentionally or otherwise feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content**

Chapter 1

"Minato sensei, what's happened to Naruto? Kakashi shouted in horror watching the spectacle before him in morbid horror.

Red chakra had fully surrounded the boy creating a shroud of foul chakra that resembled that of the Kyuubi itself. Even from the distance he was watching the spectacle, Kakashi could hear the snapping sound of the boys frame as the 10 year old body was reshaped, being remoulded by the sinister presents sealed within him.

Standing next to Kakashi, the Yondaime was caught in a quandary intent on thinking on what he should do next. During the sealing of the Kyuubi which had happened 10 years prier Naruto's own birth, Kushina had sacrificed herself using the Shiki Fuujin to seal the Biju also splitting the Nine Tailed Demon's chakra into two in the process. The red chakra that he see coming out of his son, he had doubt was the Kyuubi's Yin part of its chakra.

While Both the Yin and Yang chakra had been sealed within the boy, Kushina had left the Yang part of its chakra inaccessible to Naruto whenever he needed it by completely sealing as Kushina had intended Naruto's to be able to use some of its power.

The problem Minato was facing right now was whether or not he should release the rest of the chakra to counter balance what was happening to Naruto and hope that it will stabilise both chakra. whilst still was the best way to counter the darker side of its chakra, Minato also knew this had the potential of back firing and hastening what was going to happen.

As he went through everything he could do. He could help but watch his shinobi kept throwing all kinds of techniques at the out of control Jinchuuriki in desperation of drawing its attention away from the village, to minimise damage to the village. Explosions could be heard as each attack hit its target but as the explosion cleared he wasn't surprised to see that the attacks had made no visible damage to the shroud of chakra protecting Naruto.

The ground shook as everything within distance was destroyed by the scale of the Jinchuuriki's destructive mayhem. Shinobi, tree, building and even animal unfortunate enough to be caught in the battle fell prey to the Jinchuuriki onslaught as it used its speed, power and fear to its advantage.

Without warning chakra coalesced together behind Naruto before conjoining into another tail, adding another tail to the two that where already visible behind the shrouded Jinchuuriki. The amount of hatred and bloodlust that had been coming out of Naruto abruptly doubled in intensity with the increase the tails and chakra. With a mighty roar a sphere of pure demonic chakra was created its force so powerful that everything within a 10 meter radius of Naruto was repelled backwards.

Everyone that had been standing with the blast radius simple vanished, everything including their bones, shinobi gear cremated. Those unfortunate enough to survive the display of power, Kakashi noted might as well have died in that attack. Some of the damage he was had been something he had only witness during his time in the Third Shinobi World War. One shinobi with halve his body incinerated lay bleeding, his intestines on display to see. Another unfortunate ninja was screaming right until a medic shinobi knocked him out, his skin melted from his body.

Limbs and bodies innards and even a bodiless head of those that near to the shockwave could be spotted haphazardly scattered all over the area by the force of the shock wave.

A grand fireball twice the size of such a technique sailed straight, encasing the Jinchuuriki in roiling orange flames adding to the heat coming from the shroud surrounding the boy. Again Naruto roared, however unlike before it wasn't the roar of triumph, rather it was a roar that like of a furious changed animal.

_The fire must have added to what the boy was feeling but it seems that won't be enough to do any crippling damage_, Kakashi noted his Sharingan analysing the speed at which the shroud repaired itself each time a jutsu hit.

He knew the attacks that were being used where simply low jutsu to stall for time.

A hand made of red chakra, shot out of the burning flames crushing those unfortunate enough to get caught. The smell of burning flesh made even the some veterans of the shinobi wars pause in their tracks. One shinobi standing in the arms path had the skin on his head of simply melted from the heat coming from the arm leaving a grinning skinless skull attacked to a perfect, untouched body.

Turning to one of the ANBU, with a mask of a cat with markings, he said "Tenzō, use whatever techniques you can to hold him down. If you can, try what to suppress his chakra. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Understood, go".

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the Anbu saluted leaving to execute what his orders without question.

As soon as those words were said roots the size of a grown man arm began sprouting from the ground encasing the out of control vessel. Each root that got near the demonic chakra simply burn to ash however because of Mokuton legendary ability to suppress the power of a tailed beast, though weaker than the Shodai Hokage, managed to weaken the demonic chakra a little.

Feeling its chakra being suppress, in its prisons the Nine Tailed Demon roar in fury and insane rage, it knew at the rate its chakra was suddenly being suppressed its chance of escape was narrowing just as fast. Tails trashing widely it powered more of its vile chakra into its vessel through the weakening seal.

Outside Naruto's mind another tail started to coalescing taking the shape of another tail much like the three that were already present.

This was getting out of control, Minato realised. He could tell if the forth tail materialized he would have little choice but to step in and destroy his son and the only thing the village held as a last resort defence against other villages and their Jinchuuriki. He could not let that happen.

Unrolling a scroll he had been holding, the key required for unsealing the rest of its chakra he started gathering him chakra. A roar of pain made him pause from his task. Glancing away from the scroll now laying before him fully unrolled, Minato's eyes narrowed as he noticed that Naruto's skin appeared to be melting off his body. The process what happening so fast that its chakra was constantly destroying cells at a rate faster than Naruto's own healing factor could create new ones.

Knowing he was running out of time Minato gathered chakra on the tips of the fingers of his right hand until his each 5 started glowing with chakra. Without hesitating he placed his fingers of the key then twisted clock wise using unlocking the remaining chakra.

Suddenly Naruto stopped his attacking, all movement simply stop. His body still held by tree roots went limp went limp. The clock of chakra and number tails that had being swinging widely began to recede back into his body. Every shinobi on the battle ground stop their attacks and held their breath.

Inside the seal, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox stopped his thrashing, narrowing his eyes.

"What's happening" he snarled looking around. It could feel the boys own chakra raise but also it could feel another part of its chakra joining with boy's own chakra system, fighting his own chakra.

Eyes widening in horror, the seal holding its prison suddenly fell upon itself then twisted in a spiral clock wise direction before vanished taking the prison with I, living the demon standing in an empty plain.

"This place looks familiar, I have been here before" the Demon said narrowing its slitted eyes at the familiarity its surroundings. The last time it had seen the place was…

"No it can't be! KUSHINA SHOW YOURSELF." The Demon screamed in rage as every clicked into place.

"No need to scream, I am standing right front of you." The person in question said.

"Impossible, you should be dead" the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox said in disbelief mixed with fear and rage staring at the two figures that a minute ago had not been there. The first figure was that of Kushina, with her long red heir trailing behind her, wearing the same black outfit, black jacket and pants he last seem here. Standing besides here was its container in a similar outfit thought blue in colour.

It knew what was coming and this time it was going to make sure what had happened before was not going to be repeated again. Charging at the two, it launching its front legs hoping to splash its jailers innards under it paw. Its attack proved useless as in a speed faster than the Demon, Kushina grabbed her son before vanishing in a feat of pure speed.

Gather its chakra it into a sphere in front of its mouth, the Kyuubi launch another attack at the source of it misery and ager its second and third jailor. Its revenge was again thwarted it gathered its 9 tails for an attack but before it could attack Kushina took the initiative and attacked first.

Summoning chains made of chakra within herself, Kushina sent them towards the 9 Tailed fox who was too pre-occupied to doge the attack. The chains hit their target and constricting the giant fox's movement, binding themselves tighter around the Demon's neck before pulling downwards diverting the intended path of the attack before it could be leave it mouth causing the great sphere of chakra to impact with the ground in a giant explosion, destroying part of the landscape.

More chain appeared from Kushina's being, pinning the Great Demon to the ground.

With the Demon now bound, Kushina knew this was their only chance to extract Kyuubi's chakra from the rest of it. Turning quickly to Naruto she said "Naruto-kun do you remember what i just taught you" when he nodded; she continued "I wasn't you to send one of two of those things into that Giant Fox and pull as hard as you can. Don't worry I will help."

Nodding again Naruto, closed his eyes in concentration before two chains made of chakra, much like his mother shot out his chest imbedding themselves into its being. Its tails and mouth bound by Kushina's will, the Demon had no means of attack or defence. Here was nothing it could do but watch as its power, chakra was being pulled by a human, child no less.

Pulling with all his strength, Naruto began ripping the Kyuubi's chakra from its body, pulling it into himself just as his mother instructed him to do. Each time the chain reseeded into his body they pulled the giant fox's chakra with them, invigorating his body with its chakra, making it stronger and power in the process.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox tried breaking the chains hold it to no avail as it felt its power being pulled out if it into the boy.

Kushina kept all he focus and being on hold down the Demon, until her son finished. As soon as that happened she let the demon free, its body now nothing but a colossal consciousness, without its former glory.

Once free Kyuubi tried to stand-up but feel onto his knees, his power was gone. All that he had been was lost, taken away from his by creatures beneath him might.

"Very good Naruto-kun, now it's time to do the other thing we discussed." she said pleased the Naruto's ability with the chakra chains.

Beaming at the praise, Naruto once again closed his eyes in concentration. This time it summoning the chains came easier to him. Maybe that was become of his new power or an ability he had just gained, he didn't know. However as soon as he did so, a large rock twice the size of the Demon itself appeared in front of him with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox large body tied on it with chains.

Roaring in rage the Demon tried to get up but was pulled short by a crisscross of chain now holding it down.

"You have taken all I had and you seek to bid me on a rock like a piece of drying meat. Insolent fools. I will not be chain again. The demon roared in fury.

Smirking Kushin shouted to be heard above it roar "I have done it before and my son will do it again."

"Haha foolish human, I will show you what happens when you play with things beyond you comprehension." Kyuubi roar, with a look insanity about it that made Kushina's eyes widen in distress.

Sensing his mother's distress, Naruto turned to his mother wonder what was happening but before he could ask his mother however he was interrupted by a deafening roar from the Kyuubi.

With a mighty roar the Kyuubi decided to act and using its last ditch plan, it started gathered what was left of it power, what was holding it together in its form and then unleashed everything at once in a great explosion of concentrated power destroying its psyche in a reckless bid for free done.

Everything around them exploded with a brilliant white light, surpassing that of any of anything Naruto had ever seen. At the sometime Naruto's own voice joined the crescendo of the explosion as he screamed as pain unlike anything he had ever felt mercilessly tore through being.

Even after the explosion had ended Naruto didn't stop screaming. Just when Naruto was wishing for death the pain only increased.

Without an awareness it belonged to, Kyuub's power began integrating itself with Naruto, causing every fibre of his being to resonate with pain that dwarfed anything mortal has every felt. Because of the power now flowing through his body was no meant to be held by a human body, Naruto's body began to change, warped by the power it now house into something meant to it.

Outside the Naruto's mindscape, Minato and a few shinobi that where watching present when he had unroll his scroll where about to sigh in relief, when something else happened.

Naruto who had been creaming until Kyuubi's other chakra had been unsealed suddenly went silent after.

Suddenly a sound not meant for the feint heated, swept across the ensuing silence. Every shinobi watched in horror as Naruto's body began its transformation. First his hair took a life of its own, changing its colour from orange to a red colour before writhing like thousands of worm as it grow to a length twice the bodies height. The sound of breaking bone filled their ears as Naruto's spine snapped apart before mend together.

Another sound came from the figure still held up right by a number of roots. The sound was that of tiring flesh as a his coccyx, the tailbone, a remnant of a lost tail that humans and a few mammals lost through the ages grew and lengthen, tiring free from the skin before being covered by muscle, skin then red fur into a tail.

"Impossible." someone screamed in the silent. With the silence broken, absolute chaos reigned, as everyone present tried to heard or simply screamed there terror to those listening.

"Quiet" Minato thundered his voice caring above the cacophony, taking the mantle as the Village's Leader. "It's hard to think with everyone screaming and panicking like children. You are all shinobi, so act like it."

Silence reigned once again, this time it was the silence not of terror but of shinobi now acting like how they should be.

"I will explain" said a voice that many where familiar with, a voice that belonged to someone believed to have departed from their world.

"Kushina! How?" Minato was the first to find his voice and to ask what was on everyone's mind.

"During the sealing, I left an imprint of myself in hope to help Naruto in the future." She answered his question, floating where he was standing and his jaw on the ground in amazement.

"So, you really are dead" Minato sighed in resignation and loss.

Kushina nodded sadly. "I am afraid so."

"If you where part of the seal then how come you are here? Shouldn't you be inside?" He asked frowning in thought, diverting the topic away from painful memories.

Kushina's face suddenly changed to that of concern and agency.

"We have a problem. As soon as I felt the seal weaken and the key being released, I processed with the extraction as that was the only hope to stop the Kyuubi from completely taking over. Thanks to the Mokuton's ability, Naruto and I managed to subdue the Demons and extract its power. Everything went according to plan however as soon as its power was extracted, the Kyuubi did something unthinkable. It destroyed what was left of itself, its consciousness."

"Why? Why kill itself? Surely it knew all it needed to do was wait till such an event as this to came to pass." Minato exclaimed in disbelief and shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. This was beyond what he knew about Tailed beasts and for someone like him it meant a lot.

"I don't know, maybe Kyuubi's pride was greater than its survival instincts. Whatever its reasons, with its mind gone the chakra had no awareness it belonged and with nowhere to go it started went into our son" She said in sadness looking at her warped figure of what had been her son.

"This is hard to take in but if that is true then its chakra is the cause of what we are witnessing." He whispered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "But what are you not telling me"

Before Kushina could reply, they felt a spike of chakra. Every turned to look at its source and found the figure of Naruto now being covered in chakra that was taking the form of large dark sphere.

"That" she pointed as the spectacle. "You have seal him before he wake up, if he does he will go on a rampage from the pain of the change he is undergoing inside."

"I can't destroy Konoha's only defence against other Hidden Villages" the Yondaime said in horror laced with pain for his son.

"I know there is an alternative. Why not use the Imprisonment Seal, that way his body has at least 10 years to adjust"

"She has a point, however let me do these we both know my time in this world is at an end. The world now needs a young generation" this time it was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konaha's previous and Third Hokage widely known as the god of Shinobi for his vast power and knowledge of jutsu in his prime, who spoke surprising those listening nearby.

"I am sorry sensei I can't allow you to do these. I am doing this as both a father and the leader of the village. "He said in respect and unwavering determination.

They eyed each other for a moment, waiting for each to back down first. It was the Sandaime who looked away first; he knew he could compete with such determination stemming from being a father and a natural born leader.

As the younger man began his jutsu the older and wiser of the two could nothing but watch in sorrow as the village's most thought upon and praised shinobi of this time began the seals that let him be a sacrifice to his village, its people and son.

**Will be updating Naruto Shinkiro Shinkuro next week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto nor any infringement from other sources. If you find something you think I have copied intentionally or otherwise feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content**

Chapter 2

3 Years Later

3 years later, just 2 days before the day of the sealing of the Jinchūriki and the death of Konoha's most feared shinobi in Thirds shinobi War, Two ANBU stood a few feet on either side of a Giant size bolder twice their size.

From a distance the rock appeared to nothing but an ordinary grey rock, sitting in the middle of barren patch of land. However if one looked not with their eyes but rather their sense, senses developed through years of chakra training, not only would they see the real reality hidden behind the rock before then but they would also feel the amount of power coming from a point inside the rook.

For the past 3 years since the small battle and subsequent loss of lives, ANBU agents had been tusked with guarding this unusually site. For 3 years, there were no significant changes to the site. Except for brief spike of chaotic chakra emitting from the stone, blocked by the invisible barrier from harming anyone, nothing had changed. Until today, that is.

"This is torture" the ANBU on the right said to his companion. They had been standing there in silence for the better part of 3 hours, now the afternoon sun was getting to them.

"Well, I wonder whose fault is it we are stuck with this duty" the ANBU on the left replied in a voice laced with sarcasm and disgust.

"Oh come on don't tell me you are still mad because of that" the other ANBU, with a rat mask laughed nervously.

Mouse chose not to reply, there was no point.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't like it" Rat said pointedly scratching the back of his head, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

Mouse couldn't help but grin "I won't say it wasn't worth it, those girls were sure something else."

"How did you do it?" Rat asked mind travelling back to that night.

"Do what?" Mouse asked faining ignorance. He knew what his friend was talking about. That had been one of his best catches after all.

"Coming on tell me" Rat pleaded "how do you get all those girls to follow you like puppies"

Raising a finger under his chin, Mouse thought about it or appeared to be thinking about it. He just wanted to tease his friend a little.

"Come on, we are partners in crime" Rat pleaded, a note of desperation in his voice.

Shrugging, "Genjutsu" Mouse answered.

A spike of chakra from the object they were guarding, interrupted what was now about to become a disaster for every woman in the village, Civilian and Kunoichi alike.

"What the...that's more than any spike before" Rat whispered in fear as if the that which was sealed within could hear him through the layers of protective seals placed all over the site.

Indeed this was no ordinary spike of chakra. Unlike previous spike, this surge was actually visible. They could see the purple chaotic chakra begin flowing out of the rock.

"Hey look, the rock is cracking" Mouse point at the almost invisible rock.

"Report to the Hokage now." Mouse informed his companion in an authoritative voice.

Without a single words Rat vanished in a swirl of leaves, without saying a word. This was not the time to argue he knew.

Seconds later, Hiruzen appeared out of thin at the scene garbed in the traditional Kage gear, a white long cape with red patches.

With him was a contingent of Konoha's strongest ANBU, Neko, Weasle, Tenzo, Nebi and Inu.

"Any changes" Hiruzen asked inspecting the barrier, his mind racing with possibilities.

Standing straighter, Mouse gave his report. The aura that demanded absolute respect coming from the man before made him do so without leaving out anything. He was sure had the man wanted to know everything he did yesterday, he would tell the man every secret he had stored within his mind without being prompted to do. such was the strength of the old man's aura that most civilians unwillingly bowed in the presents of the man.

Nodding in satisfaction, Horizon pointed to Nebi. "Bring Kurenai Yūhi"

Turning to Neko he said "Bring anyone from Chunin to ANBU, Tenzo put the village on alert and the rest of you evacuate any Genin and civilian within a 300 meter radius".

"Yes, Hokage-sama" with a salute they all vanished leaving the old man to examine the barrier.

5 minutes later a group of Konoha's best shinobi where assembled at the sight, even the elusive Jiraiya who had been alerted for such an occasion was standing next to his onetime teacher watching the flow of purple chakra increase with each passing minute.

Hiruzen could help but frown as he prepared for battle, his Hokage attire having abandoned in favour of his battle garments, a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armour kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed on the back, with a gauntlet strapped on his right arm. On his head a bandanna with a Leaf forehead protector was tied with long black straps.

As he tightened his garments, Hiruzen couldn't help but frown at the sight in front of him.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Jiraiya asked noticing his teacher's expression.

"Hmm, Jiraiya I may not know about sealing but don't such seals only break after a specific length of time? Something about this doesn't feel right" Hiruzen said thoughtfully his pipe still in his mouth.

Shrugging, Jiraiya simply said "maybe, this means the seals have done what they were supposed to do."

Inside the barrier, past the seal imbedded rock, all the way through the material, a representation of what was now powerful entity in all the Elemental Nations flexed its powers again. Each time it did so it could feel its prison weaken, with the weakening seal it could feel its vast awareness expanded.

This great awareness had spent the first year of birth in slumber. However after the initial year the entity had awakened the demon had awakened into the darkness of its material shell. and with nothing to occupy it began adjusted its consciousness to its new body.

Inside its mind there was nothing but endless oceans of purple energy, even now it could feel that power warp and changing it to its very foundation. After what felt like a millennium of floating in an ocean of power, soaking in its warmth and knowledge bit by bit for every passing second, the great awareness began to think. In acknowledging its existence, thinking lead to excitement which after years later gave way to boredom which in turn later gave way to anger then as it was now apart of its nature its mind had inevitably turned to skimming and plotting.

In time the great being had come to realise that it was trapped within its own mind rather than an unknown endless dark abyss. So without anything but thinking to do, it tried finding out more about its predicament and succeeded after numeral precious hours it finally managed to slightly awaken its body enough to feel the outside world.

It didn't take long for the demon to turn its attempts at escaping it prison. However after endless attempts it seized its attempts as its prison proved inescapable through brute force alone. Despite its vast power and knowledge it failed. And so without anything to do it kept on trying, by constantly flexing its energies through the rock covered seals, weakening the prison in the process, until it came across another barrier.

After a while, its prison became too weak, so much that it began feeling and experiencing the outside work. It began experiencing the shift of seasons and in time begun feeling other presents much lesser than it outside near the barrier.

Flexing its power again, it felt another crack as its prison weakened further. It could feel the seals binding his power weaken.

Pulling every ouch of power it could control into a single point, it prepared for one last final effort, one that he knew would bring down it prison.

Feeling the ancient malevolent chakra within the seal condense into a single point, Hiruzen pulled out his pipe before shouting "everyone get ready. You all know what to do."

Causing every shinobi in the area to take their battle stances while others prepared there jutsu.

Turning to the red eyed Jonin, he motioned her in front. "Remember what Kushina told you and don't show any weakness while facing it. If what she use is true them once he realises who you are, he should be more wary and afraid than you are of him".

Feeling a bit self-conscious from the stares boring into her back, Kurenai made her way towards the barrier until she was only a few feet away. She could feel her heart hammering through her ribs cage up her throat. In all her years o training this was nothing she had been trained for. Still her late friend had asked her to do this before her last moments in this world. Taking a deep breath she composed herself.

_Okay, don't show any fear. Act like a mother, be stern and don't let him trick you, use your Intelligence to get through any trickery he might try to pull. But first and foremost make sure you act first before he does._ She silently told herself, taking another deep breath.

Suddenly, an abrupt spike of tainted energy swept across every shinobi nearby leaving them shaken. A feeling of dread followed the spike striking at the shinobi's heats. A moment later an explosion tore through the area before everyone could gather themselves, making the ground shake and nearby animals flee in terror.

"HA-HA, I AM FREE AT LAST" boomed a demonic child like voice as the demon's power vaporised what was left of its prison to dust.

_But first, I have to do something about this barrier_, the demon thought eying the purple barrier in front of it with a frown, ignoring numerous chakra signatures it could fell outside the barrier. His face then twisted into a grin showing rows of impressive sharp canine teeth as an cunning idea formed in his mind.

As the dust settled what they saw had everyone present blinking. In the middle of the crater standing the same boy they had known 3 years ago. Standing naked, half of his body covered by very long blood red hair was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. However unlike the boy that had been sealed 3 years ago his appearance had very much change from the last time anyone had seen him.

His face structure was now more defined and angular much like his father. The pair of whisker marks on both his cheek where no longer present. Besides from the length of his hair, Naruto's body appeared to not have suffered the effects of time. His body looked like that of a 10 year old the same age he had been before his rampage and subsequent sealing.

His new appearance aside, what made everyone's jaw drop to the ground was what the now red headed boy was doing. Naruto was crying. The only thing that kept most of the female and a few male member from going to the boy's aid was the shock and memories of the lives lost 3 years ago.

"I want my father. Where is father? Father, I am scared" Naruto cried, half his face covered by his forearm, tears streaming down his now unmarred cheeks.

Narrowing his eyes at the strange sight before him, Hiruzen felt something was off.

"Don't let your guard down this could be a trap" the old man shouted to his shinobi, snapping them out of their paralyses.

"I suggest, Kurenai to talk to him first" Jiraiya added his instincts honed from year as a spy and interrogator screaming warning at him.

Nodding in agreement Hiruzen motioned for her to do as Jiraiya suggested.

Walking nearer the barrier, Kurenai cleared her throat as she composed her nerves. Everything, the village and its people' lives were depending on her ability to do something. What that something was she wasn't sure but she knew her career, even her life depended on her success.

"Naruto-kun..." she said tentatively, walking closer to the barrier.

"Do you remember me?" asked now standing so close to the barrier that she could feel the heat emiting from it. She made sure not to come in contact with it. She knew any closer and Naruto would be the least of her worries.

This got Naruto's attention. His wails suddenly stopped before he dropped his hand to better see the person talking to him. He knew this voice. Wiping away his tears for a better look, he squint his eyes before letting them widen in recognition.

"Kurenai-san!" he exclaimed in joy almost running into the barrier before coming to a fast halt upon hearing Kurenai scream "STOP, don't come any closer. Stay where you are."

Her scream only seemed to increase his agitation. "Kurenai-san, what is going on?"

Feeling a breeze brush his skin, he looked down then blinked before looking about him; signs of panic now clear audible in his voice "Kurenai-san why I am naked? Why is everyone staring at me? Why is my hair long? How did I get here?"

Now his breath was becoming laboured, as panic and fear started taking dominance of his mind. Fresh tears could be seen shining in his now black slitted crimson eyes

"Father, where are you?" he looked at the faces before him, in hopes of spotting his father's familiar face among the mass.

"Naruto-kun, look at me" Kurenai's stern voice somehow snapped him out of his state taking his gaze away from the aces before him.

"Listen to me, your father is away on ninja business. Do you understand?" Kurenai said slowly in a comforting manner. Her voice seemed to be having the desired effect, as she watched Naruto's gaze fall on her once again.

Naruto's face furrowed up in confusion before nodding in affirmation.

"Good, now do you remember anything about how you got here?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I remember playing with other children then, nothing after that"

His eyes widened "Did I do something wrong? "He asked, tears threatening to flow out again..

"No, you did nothing wrong." Kurenai reassured him quickly.

"Naruto-kun, can you do me a favour." Seeing Naruto nod, she continued "Don't move from where you a standing, I will be back, I promise. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded again albeit a little bit hesitant. She couldn't blame him for being nervous. Had it been her in his position, her instincts would have been to try to disrupt her chakra flow hoping everything happen was a genjutsu.

"Do you think he is lying?" Hiruzen asked his onetime pupil having been listening to the brief conversation.

"Well, it's possible he is telling the truth, since he can only remember the moment before going berserk" Jiriaya said thoughtfully eying the boy.

"But I don't understand why he hasn't aged" the old hermit pondered aloud.

"My thoughts exactly" the Professor nodded. "It might be because of the seal, after all like all seals anything sealed within are locked in a virtual world".

"Or maybe it's a deception of sorts" Jiraiya said seriously.

Sighing, the old man could only nod; for once he was beginning to feel his age. That thought had also crossed his mind and right now they could afford any mistakes.

"Okay, everyone on alert" he yelled, his voice travelling across the field for all to hear. Every ninja present prepared for the worst.

"Kurenai, remember thanks to Kushina you have some measure of control over him. We are counting on you." He said to the red eyed kunoichi standing before him. He could tell by the slightly almost unseen stiffening of her shoulders that his message had got through whatever had been on her mind.

Taking a deep breath, the old man's hands flashed through a number hand seals that were designed to bring the barrier down.

Naruto stood still where he was, the purple barrier that had been keeping him caged suddenly flickered like a dying flame then went out just as sudden.

He couldn't hold in any longer, he grinned, a grin worthy of his kitsune heritage.

"I don't believe you all fell for my little act" he said showing sharp teeth before dropping his transformation the first technique his father had taught him when he was five. "But then again I had the barrier working in my favour blocking all your probes to the point you couldn't feel even the slightest demonic chakra being used and thanks to all the free time I had, I managed to figure out how to use my chakra to do simple things like transformations."

With the transformation off, Naruto's real appearance was laid bare for all present to see. His body was now that of a boy entering manhood. Everything else, his face and muscles appeared to be sharper and angular. Behind him however was something that had been hidden by the transformation. Swaying lazily behind him was a long bushy tail the same red colour as his hair.

Eyes narrowed, Jiraiya said the first thing on everyone's mind. "Who are you? What have you done with Naruto?"

Widening his eyes in glee, Naruto turn his slited eyes on the Hermit. "Ah, it's good to see you too Jiraiya-san"

"Answer the question" Hiruzen said firmly making Naruto blink, taken back by the man's tone and power flushing in his eyes.

Shrugging nonchalantly, "I am Naruto of course" he proclaimed with a smirk.

"Now that the introductions are over, it's time to get into business." He added and with that a large ball of blue flames the size of a building erupted above him hot enough that all present could feel the emitting from it before shrinking into a small orb the size of his fist in his palm, shocking everyone present as none of them had expected that level of power.

"Now, who should I kill first?" Naruto thought aloud fuelling the ball of fire with more demonic energy, its size now the size of a human head. He let his eyes scan the surrounding shinobi looking for his first target ignoring the scent of fear and whispers floating throw the air.

Not find a suitable target he just shrugged and said "why bother killing one if i can kill many with this technique alone.", as he prepared to launch the sphere.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing."Sarutobi yelled now angry snapping out of his paralysis induced by the display of power." What would your father think with you trying to destroy the same village he died protecting?"

Naruto blinked. He paused, letting the statement from the Monkey summoner to penetrate his mind.

Having spent what felt like a decade alone in his mind, Naruto like any other being had almost driven himself insane asking himself why his father and mother had left him alone in darkness. Of cause after a while his thoughts had twisted upon themself after realising the futility of its all. So while in his imprisonment his thoughts had begun revolving around how to punish those who had placed him in such a situation to begin with, his father included. Now that his father was dead, someone whon even Kyuubi had respected dead, there was no-one to stop him from burning the village to the ground.

Sure the number of shinobi present was large enough to defeat him with his power and body not yet fully unlocked, at his current level, the first tail representing fire he calculated he might have enough chakra to burn a good number of them and the village before being sealed or something along those lines.

A grin started spreading across his face making every shinobi around tense as tout as a string on the verge of snapping. His mind start going in every direction, he knew they couldn't risk sealing him again in a row that meant their only option was to fight until he gave up or well, they died or they something up their sleeves, a tramp card of sorts. He was banking on the later as the first choice would be sacrificing countless shinobi for no reason as they had no way of knowing just how strong he was.

Even limited to his current form, his red skin could withstand much physical damage that would heal in a matter of seconds. In his current state his body could only absorb and fire techniques thrown at him but he didn't want to take chances, who knew what kind of jutsu a shinobi had under his sleeve late alone the Hokage and Sannin?

His grin suddenly vanished, to be replaced by wariness.

"Well it's a pity his dead. I bet the fool sacrificed himself to seal me in that rock, which would explain why I couldn't break the stupid bolder no matter how much I tried."

The only answer he got was a slight widening of the eyes from some of the shinobi. Unfortunately for him both the Toad Sanin and Monkey contract holder showed no reaction whatsoever.

Their silence only made him feel agitated "My only regret in that I shout have been the one to kill him" he said hoping to get a rise out of one of them. It worked.

"Stupid boy do you know how much you father and mother sacrificed for you to..." the Toad Sage began his tirade only to be cut short by his Sensei.

"Don't Jiraiya, can't you see he is trying to provoke use into revealing something." Hiruzen said making Jiraiya feel embarrassed at fooling for such an obvious trick.

This however had an opposite reaction on Naruto, it only server to make him wary of everyone around him.

Do they know something I don't, he asked himself. Surely whatever it was it couldn't hope to defeat him but then again Kyuubi had thought the same before losing.

Curing silently, Naruto kept his turmoil inside, not showing any outward sign of what he was feeling the sphere of blue fire he was holding wasn't helping at all. If fact its heat was making things worse. His mood begun getting worse with each second he hesitated.

"Graaaaaahhh!" he snarled throwing all caution to the winds.

Everyone was taken by surprise at the sound that escaped the demon child's mouth. They were so startled that none of them even reacted when Naruto cocked his hand to throw the ball of blue flames.

Just as the sphere was about to leave his hand a shout wept through the air with enough power and authority, freezing him on the spot to his shock and befuddlement. "NARUTO-KUN STOP!" swept

He was dumbstruck he was at a loss of words. And he wasn't the only one; everyone present included the owner of the voice was just as perplexed.

The ball of fire winked out of existence.

He tried to move. Not even a single muscle bugged. All he could to was blink in incomprehension.

He tried again and nothing happened. His muscles simply didn't want to comply with his brain.

Incredulity gave way to fear.

What kind of jutsu was this? He begun to panic. He felt very venerable at that moment.

His state of panic did not last long however, in fact the whole shifting process only took a couple of seconds on the outside world.

Now he felt angry, turning to the bitch who had done this to him, he snarled "What have you done to me, you stupid woman?"

Kurenai who at that moment had been wondering the something, glared at Naruto. She didn't understand what was going on but she couldn't let his insult pass like that.

Narrowing her red eyes, "Now listen here you brat, i know your father did not teach you to talk like that. If keep this violence up I am going to leave you stand there for the whole night." She spate out angrily. She wasn't sure about that last part but hoped it was true.

This sudden swing in her mood caught everyone by surprise. Even Hiruzen was impressed.

There was silence Naruto was at a loss. Then his crimson eyes narrowed, eyeing her like a fox sighting game " My mother must have done something before she left," he mused aloud, suddenly calm.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." He paused "I can see it now, yes"

He nodded to himself "it makes perfect sense now. My mother knew of my adolescent crush for you, Kurenai-san" He went on, ignoring a blush on his cheeks, no longer seeing the world around him except his crush "so she concluded that if anything went wrong you would be the right person… of cause she was my mother thus she was right but when things went out of control she must realised my unrequited love for you was the only way to way to save the village and somehow she reinforced to feelings somehow…..." His body deflated in defeat.

"I should have escaped the village then put a larger bounty on her head and let assassins to the job. Not that wouldn't have worked..." he trailed off mumbling incoherently under his breath.

Now Kurenai was dumb struck she had known of the boy's feelings but knowing that those same feelings she had thought silly, gave her power over one of the most if not the most powerful being in the Elemental nation was shocking and she had to admit thrilling. But as the red head child keep talking, her feelings became something else.

"...hmm wait if this jutsu or whatever relies on my feelings then wouldn't any negative emotions weaken her control over me."

Sarutobi, who had been following Naruto's mumblings, became distraught with each point the demon child made. _Demon child?.. Where did that come from?_

What the child was saying actually made sense. Since Kurenai's control over him steamed from his one sided love towards her, so to speak, any negative feelings from the boy would weaken that control.

Naruto's rumblings stopped, as his mind went over drive. That was when a thought struck him. Is it possible that Kurenai-san now had a boyfriend?

Jealousy spiked in him. How would he know? That would make sense, after he had been sealed for a long time; there was enough time for anything to happen. From there things deteriorated very fast.

The spike of jealousy from before began to grow. Without realising it his mindset had reverted to that of a pubescent boy thinking with nothing but his hormones.

As his mind began to conjure unpleasant images his jealousy became to change into rage. Before his rage could completely overwhelm his senses, his demonic instincts took over. Sure his feelings of jealousy might be a little fabricated on his parts but the possibility of such a things happening was highly plausible, his new view on things told him that.

Marshalling his rage into one focused thought, he channelled it into energy much like would do when molding chakra. As this energy built-up an aura of red chakra erupted from his body beginning visible to the shinobi around him.

The aura of anger, unnatural rage surrounding Naruto, froze everyone to thee stop some even forgot their need for breathing. A few shinobi still fresh in their career, those who never felt such an intense concentration of rage before simply passed out from the images contracted by the mind as it tried to comprehend the fear its body felt.

This shift, the doubt gave him enough strength to overcome the compulsion placed on him.

This time the fire ball Naruto brought forth was bigger than before. Floating above Naruto the fire ball dwarfed any fire elemental fire ball ever used.

Screams of terror where drowned by Naruto's sinister laughter as his body was under his control, his hand up praised upright manipulating the sphere of blue fire with his thoughts.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you almost had me there. For a moment I dared think I was brought to heel by some weak stupid bitch." He chuckled darkly looking at Kurenai with anger and loathing, pinning her to the spot with intensity of his eyes.

Kurenai tried to flee, to run, to cower away from those blood rubies pinning her with the weight of the world on her shoulders. The killing intent coming from Naruto was rising with each second. It reminded her of the time of the attack but this time her father was not present to save her.

"Did you think such a weak compulsion would hold me?" He sneered in contempt.

"How did you escape from the conditioning you mother placed on you?" Sarutobi managed to ask through the killing intent suffusing the air.

"Oh come on now old man, you are smarter than that. Surely you have guessed how by now. If not let me give you a hint...hmm I might be a child inside but with the demons power and way of thinking..." he trailed off. There was no point in hiding what he had just done.

"What does he mean, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked easily fighting off the effects of the killing intent. He could tell Naruto's killing intent was no way as near that of the original demon. Kyuubi's rage alone had been enough to course instant death to those weak willed whereas Naruto's intent simply knocked them out.

"Hmm it doesn't make sense, I always thought such things were permanent until removed and even then..."the Hermit trailed off not understand what the boy was getting at.

"True but there is another way around such compulsions. What Naruto just did was sort of convince himself that his feelings for Kurenai were no longer valid. In fact I suspect that he convinced himself to a state of jealousy which carried on until he grew angry." Sarutobi said summoning a long staff from a seal on his person.

"That's impossible" Jiraiya stated, shouting a little. "There is no way he could lie to himself like that. Deep down wouldn't he know that what he was thinking was false, thus negating his efforts to overcome the compulsion?"

"That's also true but he didn't have to lie to himself." the The God of Shinobi shook his head. "He simply rationalised, used facts that are based on reality and truth."

Kakashi's single eye widen in understanding.

"That explains why he is looking at Kurenai like that." Kakashi nodded everything clicking into place. Such a thing was possible. During his time in the ANBU such an ability was something highly valued as shinobi with that kind of ability could keep information even under torture and from mind expects like the Yamanaka.

_Mind…hypnosis_, an idea comes to him prompting him to unveil his other eye from its confined.

"Hmm Now who to kill first?" the young demon taunted serving the fear he could practically smell thanks to his advanced, heightened sense of smell. He needed to vent his rage before their shock wore off as from the corner of his eye he could see the Sandaime and the Toad Sanin gearing up to fight. At his current state he highly doubted, no, he knew he couldn't hope to win against such overwhelming numbers.

Glancing at the sheep in front of him, he frowned when his eyes landed on one shinobi standing next to the old man. Silver spiky hair, a face mask that covered the face and a red eye, Naruto blinked, momentarily taken aback by the shinobi's bizarre appearance. It wasn't everyday that one saw a shinobi with two different set of eye with one of them being the famed Sharingan. A dojutsu his father alongside the pale Byuukugan he had spoken of highly of their ability.

Abilities aside Naruto could understand how Kakashi, his father's student had gained such an eye and now that he looked at the myriad of face before him he couldn't spot any red Sharingan eyes aside from Kakashi.

Bringing his gaze back to Kakashi's spinning eye he watched in fascination as the dots, tomes his father had called them spinning around a set path. After a few moments of staring at those eyes he felt something pushing against his mind. Frowning in confusing and wariness he tore his gaze from the dojutsu. There was something about it that unsettled him, set his teeth on edge. Still his blood lust needed to be appeased before his mind can settle.

"Almost had him." Kakashi sighed under him breath.

"It didn't work huh?" the toad Hermit asked watching his student's son with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, it seemed the boy is too worked up for the Sharingan's hypnosis ability to put him to sleep or under a genjutsu."

"At least it was worth a try." He added more to himself than anyone listening.

"WHAT'S THAT FOOL DOING!" Sarutobi's shout brought everyone's attention to a figure charging at the enraged Naruto from behind. "I EXPLICITLY ORDER EVERYONE TO STAND DOWN."

Unfortunately for the watching shinobi and fortunately for Naruto whos bloodlust was about to be quarlled the enraged charging shinobi did not heed the warming beside it was already too late do anything about it.

Dashing with great speed made more so by pumping chakra to his body, Koidokuro made a mad charge at the demon from behind in hopes to run the demon down with his ninjato. Along a few shinobi present, Koidokuro and his late brother and had been present during that fateful day when the young boy had succumbed to the demon sealed within. While the detail pertaining the incident with kept secret and sealed the only thing that mattered to his was that while he had survived his brother however had been with the unlucky few to be caught in the sudden bust of the demonic chakra that had killed many of the shinobi that had been present.

After years of wallowing in grief this was his only chance to avenge his brother.

"IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" the crazed shinobi blurred towards Naruto at inhuman speed.

"That fool what does he think he is doing?" Jiraiya swore loudly. "There is no knowing how the boy would act when attacked." He finished with a curse.

Sarutobi grnning his teeth together, there were nothing he could do but wait and watch like everyone else. He had hoped to avoid any confrontation at possible. Without having a level on the boy's abilities a confrontation was the worst possible thing to do.

As they all watched, some with bated breaths others with curses on their tongue they waited to see what was going to happen. How was the demon before them going to act?

A few were actually hoping their fellow shinobi would run the demon down. Only the smart and well costumed to the intricacies of battle realized what precarious position Koidokuro was in despite the element of surprise he probably assumed he had.

So consumed by his anger and grief, and coupled with the speed of his charge Koidokuro had no way of avoiding what happened next. As he charged at his target, his ninjato pointed ahead of him, Koidokuro eyes widened in horror as in slow motion the same sphere of fire Naruto had called forth as if it had a mind of its own suddenly shoot at his direction at unbelievable speed with no intentions off stop.

Every shinobi watched in morbid horror as their fellow shinobi with no means to alter his trajectory was slowed whole by royal blue flames. Koidokuro didn't have the chance to scream as his life liquid started boiling in his veins and his flesh was incinerated from his bones at an unbelievable rate.

After the flames where done with him all that was left of their shinobi was a pile of black ashes as even his bones had been reduced to ashes from his amount of heat.

Shocking silence followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto nor any infringement from other sources. If you find something you think I have copied intentionally or otherwise feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content**

Chapter 3

At first no one said a word. Even Sarutobi the strongest shinobi in the village dared even breathe. A few inexperienced were shocked into immobility while the veterans among the presnt who had witnessed such things done to people, the Toad Hermit, Kakashi, and ANBU shinobi among others silently cursed in their mind at the loss of a Konoha shinobi to nothing but sheer braising human stupidity.

They couldn't begin to comprehend what had caused the man to charge in like that without knowing the enemies strength or the supreme word of the Hokage himself. Such a thing was unheard of among well trained and experience shinobi.

As it was the shinobi had been successful in his suicide campaign. Such words where the in the thoughts of the hardened unsympathetic shinobi among them. Luckily for those select few those thought went unheard.

While various thoughts and emotion ran through in every shinobi present, Kurenai who was among the few shocked by the ease at which the boy had killed the man as if he were nothing, less that a nuisance, could not wrap their minds to what had just happened. Where a moment ago they had being negotiating now not even the charred remain of someone who had once been a shinobi of the Leaf could even be seen.

Some of shinobi who had been close friends to the man despite how twisted and angry the man had became after the incident from the man they had once known into something unsightly thought the death of the man was a blow no matter how significant the truth was that a few of them if none at all would grave for him.

The death of the shinobi also served another purpose. The ease at which Naruto had filled had shown how much the boy had been changed more so the power which Naruto had displayed was a reminder of how much demon containers could be.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were one of the first to snap out of their inner turmoils.

Sarutobi tuned to his student with sombre tired eyes. "Jiraiya , Kakashi with me. Anko get Kurenai away from here."

Then turning to an ANBU member with a cat like mask, he said, "make sure no one interferes with this."

"Hai! Hokage-sama" they all said feeling the steel in the God of Shinobi's voice.

As everyone went about their given task, Jiraiya turned his sensei a question on his lips. However before any word could escape from his lips Sarutobi Hiruzen answer his question.

"You , Kakashi and I are going to wear the boy down. we need to make sure to exhaust his chakra before he can stop him. Something tells me the boy has yet to gain control of all the power he has gained."

Grinning widely Naruto savoured the feel of his first kill. Most of all he was pleased with how things where turning out. Despite the limitation on his chakra, his single tail a clear indication of that , what he had thus far was impressive and if only….

His controversial thoughts suddenly came to a halt when three shinobi suddenly appeared before him. Naruto narrowed his slited eyes at his at the trio before smirking, showing his canine teeth.

"Hmm so it's now you turn old man huh." He chuckled.

"Well I hope won't disappoint me like the idiot before you."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. In fact, Naruto-kun, when we are done..." Hiruzen said before shrugging ", you your thirst for battle would be sated."

Hearing this, Naruto let his grin widen further. This was looking very promising and he knew the longer he fought the better for him. his instincts where telling him the more he fought the more chakra his body would be forced to became available. There for in the long run fighting against stronger shinobi meant his chance of gaining all the power of the previous Kyuubi rose.

Ahh previous Kyuubi ….hmm…I like the sound of that, Naruto thought in glee within his mind.

"Indeed…" Kakashi added pulling his head-band away from his covered eye. "It's time to put kids in their respective place."

The old man of the trio, Naruto noted instead of saying anything to him the older shinobi instead lazily adjusted the gauntlet on his right arm before tightening his Leaf head-band on his forehead.

Somehow because of this simple action Naruto couldn't help feel insulted somehow. It was as if the man was looking down on him as nothing of consequence, like another random human along the myriad of humans. however before Naruto could utter any crude remarks the face of the man before shifter. As if a switch had been pulled masks of seriousness fell onto the shinobi's face giving Naruto pause at the sudden change and before Naruto could think anything of it the oldest of the three men suddenly vanished.

The battle had begun.

Despite having been caught off guard Naruto's reaction speed was just as impressive. using his keen sense of smell and hearing alone the young demon was able to follow the old shinobi movements and with that he was able to duck under a swing that would surely have left him seeing stars or worse comatose.

Using his demonic attributes enhanced with chakra as larger and potent than that of any know being, Naruto retaliated with frightening speed. Despite his height having been boosted by his transformation, Naruto didn't bother with trying for the man's torso or head instead his counter kick was aimed at the old man's legs hoping to cripple him or better break the old shinobi's weak bones from aging.

In fact, Naruto hoped, with this blow alone the old man's next step in life would be spent walking on leg supports.

With the man out of the fight he supposed the old geezer with the hones would be his next.

Naruto was so over confident with his powers so much that when his foot met empty air he was not only surprised but shocked. The word itself could not begin to encompass what Naruto was feeling at that moment. So great was his shock that he didn't react at all, he simply blinked baffled with his leg extended before him.

He didn't even feel the ground beneath him turn to a muddy swamp before his body started to sink down.

Eventually Naruto snapped out of his stupor with an uncertain nervous chuckle.

"Well for an old man you are surprisingly fast." He said before heavy chakra exploded from his body causing the muddy swamp that had been sucking him down to explored outwards in every direction.

"Commander we are ready." An ANBU said through his ear piece as he got into position.

"Ready here" another masked ANBU member said confirming his status and position.

"Ready commander" said an ANBU with purple violet, straight hair.

"Ready here commander" said the last and final ANBU member.

Once all the members of the squad where in position Tenzo said, "NOW" before beginning a set of hand-seals for a special barrier jutsu. Every ANBU located around the battle field in special selected points started going through the same hand-seals before shouting, "Five Way Sealing Barrier."

At the last set of seals, a line of chakra shot out of their finger tips from one ANBU member to another until a pentagon was formed enclosing the battle field with each ANBU acting as its 5 points before vanishing living an invisible shimmering thin barrier.

Kurenai clutched onto her friend as Anko dragged away.

"Anko do you think they are going to kill him?" she whisper shaken by the way things were turning out.

"I don't think so the kid is too valuable for the village to toss aside." _Unlike me_, Anko said making sure not to speak aloud the last part. Who knew who could be listening around this many shinobi? "Come on girl we don't want to be caught up in their battle." She finished pulling the red eyed shinobi by her hand.

As Anko dragged her way, Kurenai took one last look behind her, her soft heart wishing they wouldn't kill or seriously injure the boy. Despite having witnessed the child kill she couldn't help but be worried for his safety.

Naruto realising the old man was probably the strongest of the 3 decided to change his priorities. After all if things didn't go as one hoed it was better to adapt and try another approach instead of trying again meeting the same end. And this time his target was Kakashi, someone who Naruto knew had been his father's students before he had taken the seat of Kage of Konoha.

Vanishing in what most shinobi knew was an advanced form of a body flicker, a method of fast movement that required the user to vitalise and strengthen their body with chakra, Naruto using the potency of his chakra moved at speeds only a few could keep up straight for the youngest of the three.

In a blink of the eye Naruto appeared behind Kakashi a claw swipe aimed at the shinobi's masked face.

That speed is unreal, Kakashi thought barely able to keep track of the boy's boost in speed with his single Sharingan. The sentiment was echo by the thoughts of every shinobi that were standing watch outside the protective barrier.

However despite all this Kakashi was able to see the attack coming leaving him with enough time to shift his head from the attack letting the boy's hand wiz past his ear. Using the opening before him, Kakashi sent his own fist straight towards Naruto's open torso.

Seeing the attack coming towards him, Naruto used the amounts of chakra coursing through his body to body flicker away from the shinobi he had once called a brother. Thus when Kakashi's fist reached its target, Naruto had already vanished leaving only an after image in his wake.

"Damn the Kid is really fast. I can hardly keep up with the speed he is moving at", Anko said to her friend as they saw Kakashi hit empty air.

"Why don't they simply have the _Aburame_ suck the chakra out of him?" Hana asked her traditional Inuzuka fang-like tattoos more visible in the sun light.

Anko turned to her friend slightly amused. "Come on Hana if what we know is true them who knows what would happen when those bugs come in contact with that kind of chakra. Beside the kid probably has enough chakra to feed their entire hives and I doubt that would put a dent on his reserves. The only thing they can do is to either knock the kid out and or seal off his chakra." She said turning back to the fight.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto decided to change his target. Still engaged in the body flicker he changed his direction blurring towards the old Hermit leaving another after image behind.

This time when he appeared he already had his attack committed, his leg extended towards the older shinobi. And just like with other attempts his efforts were thwarted by a painful counter technique from the legendary shinobi as the old man's white suddenly grew long, wrapping around him as it transformed in countless number of sharp needles.

Naruto bit back a scream as a wave of pain went up his body. The spikes had actually pierced through his foot.

Cursing loudly, Naruto leapt back making some distance between himself and the shinobi all the while glaring at the three shinobi his eye flashing crimson in suppressed anger.

Thrusting an open palm towards the three, Naruto gathered his chakra instinctually increasing its temperature in the process before launched his attack. Small controlled balls of flames appeared before his outstretched palm before launching at his targets in every direction hoping he could at least land a hit.

In a display of speed and acrobatics the trio managed to dodge every single fireball thrown at them. This didn't help Naruto's quall his rising anger at all.

"Kid would like to try again or is that all you have got?" Kakashi lazily taunted.

"TCH, why do you bring down that barrier if you want to see what I am capable of?" Naruto glared at the shinobi. His glare however turned into a frown when he felt himself suddenly felt his body freeze up.

He tried to move his fingers and failed.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto sent a surge of chakra into his body willing it to move and was successful.

Kakashi was surprised at how easily the boy had broken his illusion despite not having the knowledge to do so. _But the kid is amazing; to be able to beat my genjutsu with brute force and no real training is nothing short of amazing._

Regaining the use of his limbs, Naruto quickly raised his arms in time to block a heel drop from the Hokage himself. Grunting in pain Naruto grabbed hold of the offending leg and swung the older shinobi away from him with inhuman strength. Of course just like every one of his attacks his throw accumulated to nothing as Hiruzen simply righted himself in mid air before landing gracefully without a show of discomfort.

Naruto felt a sliver annoyance raise and his anger drop a little. If he didn't know better these three where toying with him. Not only that but he was beginning to lose his temper. Snarling in anger, Naruto shouted, "If you want to play it that way then fine.", before channelling his chakra in a single point on his palm. a single a smaller sphere of purple flames appeared on his hand and once he was satisfied with its size Naruto then hurled it at Kakashi his anger behind the throw.

Unlike before and because of its size the ball of demon fire appear to vanish travelling at unbelievable speed before to Naruto's surprise and glee struck the weird eyed shinobi full on his chest before exploding brightly incinerating his whole body.

For a moment Naruto stared at rising pillar of flames Kakashi's body still visible inside the flames, its mouth wide open in a silent scream. As he watch a feral grin sketched itself on his face before he started chuckling.

"It seems that ….." Naruto started saying as he turning to the remain two shinobi only for the rest of his sentence to be cut short by blinding pain as a fist out of nowhere connect to his jaw with enough propel him a few meters away from where he had been standing.

Anko winced as the boy was sent flying through the air.

"Ouch that got to hurt." She commented in sympathy rubbing her own jaw.

"It seems they are toying with him." Hana added wincing in sympathy with her friend.

"uhuh it's like they are waiting for the right opening to strike." Anko nodded the raised an eye brow as the kid got up from the ground.

Naruto was angry.

Now he was certain the shinobi he was facing where toying with him. While he didn't know how the shinobi had survived his attack he was beginning to realise the gap in experience between him and the shinobi he had killed prior this battle.

Worse he came to a sinking realisation that at his current level he could even lay a finger on either of them.

His single tail shifting behind him, Naruto growled at the mask cover shinobi.

Despite a single tail's worth of chakra and even fire to call upon at will, Naruto was clearly out matched. In fact, as he jumped to his feet, he wondered if even with the second tail to draw upon he did even have a chance. Unfortunately the only way he could be sure was if the battle progressed longer so much that his second tail emerged.

Shaking the pain away, Naruto prepared to mold his chakra and before he could even begin he found himself on the defensive courtesy from another punch from the white haired Toad Hermit.

Aborting his attack Naruto ducked under the swing then used his height to send a kick at the shinobi which to his annoyance was lazily deflected aside.

A presence behind him had Naruto instinctively rolling to the side just in time to avoid another punch from Kakashi.

Coming out of his roll Naruto was once again saved by his enhanced hearing warning him of an attack from Hiruzen. Again using his speed Naruto disappeared and appeared a few meters away from the older man making some distance.

Before he could get into position a punch in his stomach left his gasping for air. Acting on instinct and desperation Naruto swung his tail instinctively letting his chakra flow into it causing it to double in length and size.

However the desperate attack failed to hit its intended target as Jiraiya who had felt the build up of chakra had made himself scarce.

Naruto cursed loudly as he once again found himself on the defensive with no time to send an attack of his own.

With expect control born from the innate understand of one's own abilities Naruto gathered demonic purple flames in his mouth until his checks and lungs swelled out of proportion with his stature.

Ignoring the other two shinobi, Naruto directed his next attack at the only shinobi in his field of vision, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Those watching the battle, outside the barrier visibly shudder as they felt the enormous amount of demonic chakra being molded by the child.

Judging his attack as ready, Naruto launched his attack without second thought.

Hiruzen watched the boy prepare his attack with interest. He had to say the boy surely was something else. The fact that the kid was already able to mold his demonic chakra to sure an extent spoke volumes of the kid ability.

Suddenly Hiruzen felt the temperature rise exponentially. Rather than become worried, Hiruzen simply raised one eye brow in curiosity wondering what the kid was up to now.

He didn't have to wait long. And he was amazed.

As he watched, Naruto opened his mouth, impossibly wide for a human before a stream of powerful purple flames shot out toward him even faster that the technique used on Kakashi.

_This could be dangerous_, the Monkey contract holder thought flashing through 4 hand-seal at impossible speed before an impregnable barrier of solid earth rose from the ground in time to intercept the jet of fire. Even then the amount of heat being generated by the flames was enough to convince the older shinobi just how dangerous the attack was.

Snarling in his mind for having been thwarted again, Naruto put more of his chakra into the jutsu hoping to melt both the old man and his barrier.

Kakashi watched the jet of flames seemed to lessen a bit then without warning the flow of flames rapidly intensified as if a valve had been opened. Peering at the Toad Hermit from the corner of his eye, Kakashi nodded. They had gotten what they had wanted therefore it was time to end this fight before anything happened.

He was glad they had erected a barrier as he could spot flames being stopped by the translucent barrier. Pushing that thought aside, he vanished in a burst if pure speed before appeared behind the kid then proceeded to send a power chop at the kid's extended neck.

Just when Naruto was about to added even more chakra into his flames, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck before darkness encroached his vision.

_NO! I won't go down that easily, _Naruto shouted in his mind willing the darkness away through unbreakable stubbornness. Applying chakra into the battle Naruto noticed the darkness start to retreat little by little.

As the darkness began to recede, Naruto felt his hand get pinned behind his head then being lifted up from the ground. Blinking in a daze and confusion, Naruto however didn't have time to do anything when he felt his chakra leave his control.

"I think that should do it for now." Jiraiya sighed slapping a Chakra-Suppressing Seal on Naruto's forehead.

"What have you done?" Naruto asked weakly feeling his power leave him. Since his awakening he had never felt this weak before. Even as he struggled against Kakashi he could practically feel energy drain out of him. What Naruto didn't know was that because he was now a being of chakra albet with a physical shell created of hardened chakra, chakra is what made him what he was and without it he was nothing short of an average human.

However that didn't mean he was becoming weak rather what he was feeling was nothing but the sudden loose of direct control of his chakra and his body not used to being without chakra was giving off the impressing of weakness.

"Nothing you should be worried about, Naruto-kun" Sarutobi answered looking at Naruto with regret. "Don't fight it this is for your own good."

"Nothing you say. Then why do I feel so...so" the rest of Naruto sentence was left unsaid as he finally lost his battle with the darkness. As darkness claimed his Naruto vowed to be no-one's puppet no matter how out classed he was.

"Tenzo you can drop the barrier." Sarutobi shook his head. "I think I am getting old for this kind of job." He added under his breath thinking about how the council would react to the new developments.

Knowing those fools for as long as he had been alive, Sarutobi had no doubt they would try to kill the boy or worse have him sealed then imprisoned. Then of course there was Danzo and his cohort who by now already knew what had happened and were already taking steps to procure Naruto for their own ends. What those ends were, Sarutobi was not sure but the only thing he was certain of such power in the wrong hands could cause disaster not only for the village but for the Elemental Nations combined.

He repressed a shudder when he thought of Naruto under the wing of the illusive Root organisation. While Danzou's Root division help the village by doing frowned upon missions, he didn't like the way the division went about recruiting and training its members.

Cutting the chakra keeping the barrier up, Tenzo did as he was order without question.

As the barrier fell, disappearing into nothing Hiruzen motioned Kakashi who had the unconscious boy in his arms to follow him.

"We need to strengthen the seal placed on both Naruto and the young lady while we still have the chance."Jiraiya said getting a nodded from the older shinobi. While didn't know how Kushina's seal worked he had no doubt Kurenai was the key and her presence could possibly be what he needed to strengthen the seal already on the boy. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if the Uzumaki clan had survived the war. Their knowledge in the sealing arts was something to behold.

Seeing the trio heading their direction, Kurenai and her group of close friends stood up and took a respective stance their heads slightly bowed.

With the battle done the ANBU started allocating lower shinobi to start with the repairs.

Using a mixture of different elemental manipulation, the most versed shinobi started levelling the ground with Tenzo the only shinobi capable of Wood manipulation went about growing new trees as every shinobi went about completing their orders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto nor any infringement from other sources. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content**

Chapter 4

When Naruto came up clawing his way through the darkness of his mind the first thing that registered in his sense was the warm hand clutching softly onto his. Opening his eyes he blinked at finding himself looking at a white ceiling.

Cautiously, Naruto shifted his eyes from side to side without moving his head, his eyes slited narrowed suspicion and confusion when he found white every where he looked. Sniffing the air with his keen nose, he gagged at the strong smell that assailed his nose.

Without his volition a ragged sneeze wracked his body, bringing tears to his eyes.

_This is….._

Past memories invaded his mind as he started to remember. Everything he had done flushed through his mind's eye, the sense of freedom and relief as the seal holding him broke, the bloodlust he had felt, the feel of power as he burnt some idiot to ashes, the fight with the trio…..

With a curse and a grown, Naruto leapt to his feet or would have if his attempt had not been impeded by something. Looking down, he couldn't help but curse aloud at what met his eyes.

Running across his upper torso was a strip of white cloth with intricate black inscriptions criss-crossing its entire surface. Peering even furthered down towards his body he also found the same cloth legs he was dismayed to find the same kind of cloth tied to both his legs and arms to the bed he was laying on.

After a few minutes throwing curses, which happened to be few thanks to his limited exposure to such words, and empty threats at the ceiling he grunted before sighing finally exhausted his energy spent.

Blinking back at the white ceiling, Naruto almost screamed when a familiar face of a red eyed woman intruded his vision.

"Naruto-kun please don't try to struggled."Kurenai asked in a motherly tone her face a visage of warmth and compassion.

Naruto ignored all that. Instead he simply glared, then looked away before she could see his blush. He had to admit she was still as beautiful even up close.

Kurenai frowned wondering if she had offended the boy. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Scowling, Naruto turned back to the woman, "Do I look Okay?" he rolled his crimson eyes, "what do you think I feel like after waking up disoriented and as weak as a human thanks my chakra been sealed way and worst of all tied a bed like…?", he trailed off before letting out a low growl.

Kurenai winced before sighing as she took her sit. The boy before her had awakened her from sleep having spent the last two days with the Sannin and he Hokage himself. While she knew she should be filling honoured for such a privilege but the boy before her had her feeling just the opposite.

"Naruto-kun you killed a shinobi of Konoha" she chided, "Where you not the son of the Yondaime you might as well have woke up in Konoha's most secure prison."

Not able to fully turn his entire body, Naruto had no choice but twist his neck to look at her growling under his breath.

"hmpf, I wish I had killed more of them", Naruto muttered under his breath before saying aloud with a shrugging his shoulders, "He attacked first."

"Naruto-kun children your age shouldn't be taking killing someone lightly." This time there was a stern tone in her voice.

Naruto smirked he was now in familiar territory.

"It's not my fault he was that weak. I always thought shinobi in Konoha were as strong as my so called father. It seems it was all talk." Naruto commented thoughtfully, mocking sweetness dripping from his voice.

As soon as he said those words he felt the warmth in his arm turn to a death grip that had him wincing a little.

_Lucky woman, if I was not tied down I would..._, he trailed of silent.

"Naruto-kun juts because he was weak that doesn't mean you had to kill him. The Hokage wouldn't have let him hurt you in any way."

"Ahhh yes….of cause the old man. Where is he any way and why are you here of all people instead of someone…"he paused his eyes watching her beautiful face for a reaction, "stronger and not a man."

Right before his eyes Kurenai's ever motherly face dropped to be replaced but a blank cold mask.

Naruto inwardly smirked at his success. Growing around the one eyed Kakashi had taught him how much women in general hated being called weak.

Grinning at the raven haired kunoichi, Naruto opened his mouth for another clever remark but stopped short when the door behind the room opened widen before another familiar figure in red and white robs of the Hokage entered his room the white haired Toad Sannin trailing behind.

Naruto's smirk dropped his plan of using the woman's anger as the means of escape coming to an end.

_TCH should have went through the plan sooner_, he growled in his mind, outwardly glaring at the two shinobi.

Kurenai jumped to her feet bowing before bowing her head at the older shinobi amazing herself at the speed at which she had regained her composure.

"Hey kid it's good to see you are up." Jiraiya said good-naturedly making his way past the old man towards the bed Naruto was tied to.

Naruto continued glaring at the man before turning his head away closing his eyes in the process.

"Come on kid don't act like that." the old white haired shinobi grunted taking a sit next to his bed.

Naruto simply ignored him.

His plan to freedom at an end, Naruto let his mind wonder for a while until the clearing of a throat from a different voice caught his attention.

Naruto opened his eyes and found the old man standing in front of his bed eying with sympathy.

If Naruto wasn't tied down like he was he knew he would have went on with the feeling to fold his arm on his chest all the while glaring at the old man no matter how childish it might seem. Ignoring the predicament he was in at the moment he contented himself with shooting the old man an annoyed glare. It was better than doing nothing at all.

Hiruzen watched the boy for a moment before letting a loud heatflet sigh. It was sad how much the late demon's power had warped the boy's mind and views. Before whereas the boy had been as childish and crafty like his mother now before of a shift in personality, the boy was now not only crafty but as cunning as the Kyuubi itself if not worse judging by what Kurenai had been briefly subject to. In this case the old saying Absolute power leads to Absolute corruption was without a doubt fitting.

Wishing he had his smoking pipe with him; Hiruzen turned his attention to the seals holding the boy down and immobile. No matter how much he disliked watching his late predecessor's child held down like a vicious animal he and his student both knew without full knowledge of the boy's strength binding him with seals had been the only choice they had.

The voice of his student brought back from his introspective.

"Now listen here kid", Jiraiya went on, "after what we went through to assure the council how much you are valuable to kill or worse imprison in some cave don't you think a sign of gratitude is in order."

Naruto simply looked at the man as if he was out of his mind.

After a moment of silence Naruto laughed totally amused. "Come on I suspect everyone here knows killing me won't do you any good."

Seeing Jiraiya face contort in shock, Naruto smirked, "didn't think I would know that much? Huh. Well when the almightily Nine Tailed Kyuubi met his end from his pride a few of his memories were left behind for me to peruse and study for my leisure."

"Now a being of chakra, held together into physical form by my will I don't think death is something possible for me anymore."

Then he scowled. "As for my gratitude? Why don't you get all this stuff off me so that I can show you my sincere gratitude."

"Okay enough of that you two." Hiruzen said letting out a long sigh. "I don't think the council members will take any delays favourable." _Who knows what they plotting in there without my presence to keep them in check._

"The Konoha council?" Naruto asked his brow crinkling in puzzlement before donning understanding surfaced.

"Ah yes those old fossile my father used to curse whenever he got the chance to." he said nodding to himself. He still could remember most of the curses his father always ranted whenever the council tried something without his word.

Ignoring the Sannin he eyed the older shinobi warily.

"Why is my lowly present required?" he finally asked humour in his voice.

Hiruzen ignored the childish taunt as he turned his wise gaze at his student.

"Jiriaya you can unbind the boy now." He said nodding at the seals holding the boy in place.

Jiriaya's eyes widen in disbelief for a moment but before he could refute his Sensei he thought better of it. Despite being a sage he teacher was still much wiser.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe his luck. Once free with both old men standing within his arm and single tail's reach this was his chance to …

Resisting the eagerness he was feeling from showing on his face, he morphed his face into one of puzzlement and wariness.

Grunting unintelligibly the Toad Sannin shook his head much like his Sensei had done before focusing his chakra with expertise of a sage. In a few seconds after a pulse of chakra swept through the room deactivating any of the seal keyed to its signal.

As soon as he felt foreign chakra pulse through the room, Naruto unconsciously flexed his tail and had to physically bit his tongue to stop himself from jumping in glee.

Flexing the rest of his muscles, Naruto prepared to leap at his target behind him his tail eager to inflict as much damage as it could without the raw chakra to enforce its strength.

Once again Naruto found himself watching his plan go into ruin. Just as he had been about make his insane leap, when something impossible happened.

Naruto frowned in confusion and bewilderment not entirely understanding what was going on with his body. Now that he taken notice of his body he found it was strange that every limb aside from his tail he realized where not under his control.

Naruto felt a sense of panic feel his mind. His plan momentary forgotten, Naruto flexed his toes and sighed in relief when he they complied with his will.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment before his head shot up at the two shinobi to find everyone of then studying him intently.

Smiling as if nothing strange had happened, Naruto chuckled before rising from his bed. In side however Naruto concluded some kind of precautions had been placed on him during his unconscious state for such a case.

Silently fuming he swung his legs off the bed and came face to face with a smiling Kurenai a knowing look in her eyes.

Gathering himself again he tried one last attempt and again his body betrayed him.

His smile straining at the edges, Naruto decided the silence had gone long enough. So thinking fast he cast him mind for something to say and found just the right thing.

"Anyway what happened to my older clothes?" he curiously asked tugging at his cloths. Unlike his last cloths Naruto found himself in a black sleeveless shirt the rest of his arms covered by neatly woven fish net. Letting his eyes travel down he also found out he was wearing black shorts with his exposed thighs much like his hands wrapped in bandages. All together he liked the outfit.

Looking at the bandages closely he couldn't help feel as if he they looked somewhat familiar. Balling his hands into feats he marvelled at how well they had been wrapped around his hands.

"Your clothes where too worn-out for use so we had to throw them away Naruto-kun."Kurenai said still smiling.

Naruto nodded slowly before hesitantly looking at the beautiful woman before him, nervously he asking his follow-up question all the while noticing the same type of bandages covering most of the kunoichi's body. "I wonder who changed my cloths."

This time Kurenai smile widened. "Do you like you new outfit? She asked, "It took me a long time to get something that matched."

In spite of his cunning and new found boldness Naruto flushed bright red at the implication. The woman before him had changed ….undressed him.

_She must have…_, he let the thought trail off before shaking himself with a scowl.

A giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning away from the raven head kunoichi he found the Toad Sannin giggling a strange book in his hand. Naruto glared at the man hoping to make him shut up.

"Kurenai-san would you take Naruto-kun to the tower for a moment?" the Hokage asked the Genjutsu expect.

Nodding with an affirmative Kurenai grabbed hold of the protesting Naruto before vanishing with him using Konoha's version of the body flicker.

"So what do you think?" Jiraiya asked his teacher as soon as the two disappeared.

"Did the modifications to the seal work?"

Hiruzen nodded, "It seems Naruto had been expecting something like that judging by way he too it or it could be that the boy is simply a better actor."

"Yeah when the boy tensed up I was ready to subdue him through other means and I am surprised the kid didn't say anything when his attempt failed." Jiraiya commented stretching his neck.

"The boy has become as cunning as the fox had been." Sarutobi said soberly glancing out of the window towards the Hokkage monument.

As they came out of the body flicker a string of curses escaped from Naruto all the while pulling his hand violently free from the raven haired woman before shooting her venomous glare. Naruto opened his mouth a string of curses on his tongue.

"Naruto-kun stop acting like a spoiled child." Kurenai snapped coldly before any words could escape his lips.

Naruto blinked in shock his mouth wide open. Kurenai was still made at him for his earlier insults. However that alone wasn't why he was shocked. Rather as far as Naruto had known the kunoichi she had never snapped at him nor anyone for that matter.

Looking back to what he still could remember of his childhood life Kurrenai had always had this calm motherly aura about her that made her a mother figure to a few children. At one point he could even remember one of the children calling her mother.

Suddenly a strange feeling over came him. Pointed ears drooped into his long bushy crimson hair almost vanishing entirely. Over came by a feeling he couldn't place Naruto closed his mouth with a snap and without warning turned away for the red eyed woman. Anger was something he had grown accustomed to within his imprisonment but this was something he didn't like at all. He preferred being in total control over everything around him.

Blindly waking to the nearest banch, Naruto sat down his legs folded under his chin.

At that moment with his arms hugging his legs Kurenai noted Naruto looked very much like any child his age. Despite being annoyed with him Kurenai's face soften a little as the boys change into a myriad of expression, anger, confusion and hurt being the dominant of all.

Sigh quietly before looking away from the child preparing herself for the council.

Self pity was something Naruto quickly concluded he didn't like more so since he had wallowed into such thoughts a few days prior his imprisonment, so after few of sulking Naruto became bored. Therefore in no time Naruto was studying his surrounding with crimsons slitted eyes taking in every detail.

He and Kurenai where standing in an empty hall way inside the Hokage tower. Naruto had been here once with his father in few cases his presents were required during meeting with visitors from other villages. Eyeing the door to the council room Naruto wondered if the old man was already inside.

Naruto suddenly stood up and began to walk around feeling the need to do something. He could feel his chakra pushing against whatever seal was blocking it as boredom turned to anxiety of what was to come. Taking a moment to glance outside the window Naruto felt his eyes swivel about trying to catch snipes of conversation that could be heard throughout the towering structure.

Jumping on the bench he had been sitting on, the crimson hair boy stood on his toes as he peered down the window. Ignoring the nauseous feeling surely accompanied by heights Naruto looked down at the village. He felt like it had been many countless years since he last seen the tall structures building and giant trees that made the village. Down below thanks to his binocular vision he could glimpse individual shinobi and civilian alike going about their daily chores.

From where he was standing Naruto thought the village looked like a giant forest, a fox's den and his play ground. He grinned, a feral grin as his thoughts became filled with all manner of mischief.

His grinning dropped however when he caught sight of his feral visage through his reflection from the window. Focusing on his face Naruto considered the unfamiliar face before him. Crimson slighted eye, pointed fox like eyes and opening his mouth he caught reflection of pointed sharp teeth. Also running his fingers delicately on his cheeks, Naruto felt that his whiskers had also became more pronounced and felt real.

His hair had also change now crimson like his mother had been. This was the first time Naruto had looked at himself and he was pleased. He now looked more like the fox that had been in his gut but he had to do something about his ears though.

_And my tail_, he thought turning to look at his tail with was swishing from side to side. It was a pity he didn't have all 9 tails. Still he contented with himself for at least having one tail at all. Bringing his around in front of his face, Naruto absently started stroking the crimson soft fur with his clawed paw like hands.

A new scent alerted him to a new presents within the hall way. Abandoning his playing with his tail, Naruto turned away from the windows towards Kurenai to find a masked shinobi in ANBU gear standing next to her. Briefly Naruto wondered if he should apologise to the woman but a larger part of him, the cunning fox like nature of him thought otherwise, so he easily squashed the thought before it could make itself heard.

"Kurenai-san, Naruto-san the council is ready for your presence." the masked shinobi said his voice slightly monotone thanks to the mask he wore.

Leaping off the bench, Naruto followed the red eye beauty with the need of being prompted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto nor any thing from other sources. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content.**

Chapter 5

The first thought that crossed Naruto's mind as he sat quietly next to Kurenai facing the Council members was how much the room smelled like old people. For the first time since his unsealing Naruto was beginning to curse his sensitive nose. As it were, Naruto was doing his best resisting the instinctually impulse to cover his nose at the unpleasant order permeating the room.

Shooting a quick glance through the corner of his slitted eyes, Naruto moved closer to Kurenai hoping her smell would be of help. Unfortunately for him despite how pleasant she smelled the approximate of his position near her didn't help at all. Realising how pointless it was, Naruto decided to focus on other things.

Naruto eyed the group of shinobi and civilians sitting around the table with interest. Sitting in front of the present people, sat the Council members themselves who consisted of Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane both Naruto knew alongside the old man had been part of Team Tobirama under the guide of the second Fire Shadow Tobirama Senju. Naruto knew this thanks to his father's insistence for him to learn shinobi politics.

Shifting his gaze away from those three, he turned to the other side of the council members. Where the three Council members helped the Hokage govern in the interest of the village and its inhabitants as a whole there was also another side to the council that pertained to the shinobi well fare alone. This side of the group was generally comprised of the clan heads and other shinobi that held a higher position in the shinobi hierarchy.

With everyone currently facing in their direction or to be exact his direction, Naruto had no problem of identifying each clan head. He saw the pale eyes of Hiashi Hyūga watching him with interest besides him, Inoichi _Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Aburame Shibi, Tsume Inuzuka and a few other notable shinobi such as Morino Ibiki among others and…._

_Naruto blinked then stared for a moment at _Shimura Danzo, eyeing the bandages that covered part of the man's face and right arm. There was a feeling of power coming from both his covered hand and where his eye should have been. Naruto was felt as if he knew what it was. After a moment of contemplating what was wrong with Danzo's arm and missing eye, Naruto shifter his gaze back to the old man who was sitting like a ruler before everyone his red and white Kage hat on the table before him.

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime brought everyone's attention back to the subject of this council, everyone besides Naruto who was deep in thought beginning to wonder how his friends from his childhood were doing. Thus as the Hokage began his speech Naruto was lost somewhere in his mind oblivious to the goings of the council members.

The presence of Hiashi Hyūga had sparked buried memories in Naruto's mind. The memories where about two almost identical pale eyed girls that had taken the same class in politics with him. Searching his mind for the names, two familiar names flashed into his mind. The older girl was Hinata and if he remembered correctly the younger sister by a year was called Hanabi.

Being the son of the Yondaime, Naruto's childhood had been one filled with friends most being from the clans and one or two outside from that did not belong to any of the clans. The gossiping Ino Yamanaka, lazy Shikamaru Nara, ever eating Akimichi Choji, the calm and stoic Shino Aburame and of course there was Kiba Inuzuka who liked to boast about his prowess in combat much to the irritation of everyone that knew the Inuzuki.

A hand on his shoulder brought Naruto from his thoughts. Looking up he found Kurenai eyeing him with concern and worry.

Naruto looked at her questioningly wondering if he had just missed something important, not that he cared the least. As far as he was concerned the only thing holding him here was the seal keeping his chakra out of his control, practically holding his power hostage.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment before answering her question.

"Nothing, just wondering how everyone is doing" he said with an uncaring shrug. While he could simply have lied, he realised getting into the woman's good grace couldn't hurt. As he thought about this could also play into his hands. After all the more she fell under the illusion of his human facade the better his life would be. He was now a greater being beyond human beings or was he? He wondered before dismissing the thought. If there was one thing he had learnt after he had lost to the old man was that power wasn't everything. Still...

Kurenai smiled, "Don't worry about that you will be meeting your friends again after the meeting."

"…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to attend the academy like anyone else in the village capable of being a shinobi." at the mention of his name, Naruto's ears instinctively swivelled at the origination of the voice and found himself looking at the frowning face of Homura Mitokado.

A buzz of whisper swept through the room before the sound from the Hokage brought silence back into the room.

Naruto having missed the beginnings of the whole thing decided to hold his tongue. Turning to Kurenai, he found her observing the shinobi in the room with her red eyes.

"Any objections?" Koharu Utatane asked, squinting her eye as if to see better.

_Tsume Inuzuka spoke first in the silence. "How do we know the boy is stable? If what you said is true them wouldn't the seal on him weaken once he is out of Yuhi Kurenai's presences?"_

"Hmm I would be worrying about that anytime soon. While the seal does indeed weaken over a period of time outside Yuhi-san's presence, it also means it would take as much for the boy to gain control over his instincts for carnage and power." Jiraiya who was sitting away from everyone answered the question, Fuinjutsu being his element.

"If that's the case then how will the boy be of any help to the village if he cannot utilise his chakra." Stoically enquired, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The few who had been thinking along the same lines nodded. And also knew that without the ability to mold chakra his career as a shinobi was very limited and they supposed that wouldn't it have been more productive if he was allowed and training well to utilise all that amount of chakra in his system.

Watching in the sidelines, Naruto was intently following everything being said, his ears flicking at each sound. He also wanted to know and inwardly he was hoping the answer would help him regain what was being kept from him.

This time the answer can from the Hokage himself. "That's were Kurenai-san comes into play. You see as long as she is in his presence she has the ability to limit Naruto's abilities and how much chakra he can access for a limited time of her choosing."

"That sounds much like holding a lash to a wild untamed animal." Danzo finally spoke. "Why not put the child under a more suitable environment for someone with his power. Wouldn't it be more productive to have the boy serve the village directly?"

Every council member present cast wary glances the war hawk fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi was well known to everyone in the room and a few on the outside.

Sarutobi tried to keep his face impassive. He had expected this much from Danzo as he himself had entertained the thought before; after all placing a power house such as Naruto among the like of genin was going to have its problems.

Fortunately for everyone, much as the Nara had advised the village did not need a trained killer rather they needed to send the boy where he could mingle with children his age in order to influence his mental growth. He wasn't the only one on that line of thought. Turning a boy into a weapon of mass destruction in order to keep other villages at bay would only spell disaster for Konoha in the long run. The amount of power the child wielded was already getting into his head as it was and any more, they would have a creature much more terrible than the Kyuubi had been.

Naruto who was doing his best to follow what was being said, suddenly had a feeling he was missing something.

"How do we know he won't turn against the village once he has been trained?" someone Naruto couldn't place asked.

"What does that matter? If you haven't noticed it's only a matter of time before he does so at any rate."Danzo smirked, "The only difference is that under my tutelage the boy will be given all he needs."

The word Root swept through the thoughts of everyone present.

"I suggest letting the boy mature at the normal pace."Inoichi _Yamanaka said for the first time. Naruto turned the man. "As Ibiki advised I agree that pushing the boy's growth too fast could have severe consequences further in his training."_

Since no-one seemed inclined to include him, Naruto held his tongue testing the waters but as he listened to the people detect his life like he wasn't even there he began to wonder why he was keeping his mouth shut. Sure he wanted to make everyone think better of him but the more he listened to the talks the more he started thinking this was a bad idea, this was stretching thing a bit too much for his nature.

"Placing the boy among children his age will only stunt his growth." Danzo countered evenly.

"And creating a weapon out of the boy will be too troublesome in the future."_ Shikaku Nara lazily commented shooting down Danzo's proposal._

_"I agree with Danzou, with that much power well trained and to call upon even Iwa will think three times before attacking us. Let's not forget that Kumo has two fully trained Tail beast hosts." Someone said making everyone think for a moment._

_This statement started a chain of shouts as everyone tried to be heard .Naruto winced and covered his ears._

_Sarutobi had to admit the man had a point. While it was true that over the year Konoha was losing his hold as the top hidden village in terms of military might, it was only thanks to the number of shinobi they produced that kept other hidden villages at bay. Sarutobi shook his head; Konoha was no longer the great hidden village it once was in the past. In his time even the combined might of three Great shinobi villages together wouldn't have hoped to bring Konoha to its knees. Sadly those time where long since gone._

_But still he couldn't allow Danzo to have his way. Having the boy trained by the man potentially could spell the end of Konoha as everyone knew it. As these thoughts went past his brain, his face revealed nothing of his thoughts._

_"Do we really have to argue over what to do with the boy? Anyone can see that killing the thing before it gains sufficient power is our best option in the process." A shout from the civilian side cut above everyone. _

_Sarutobi along with the rest of the council members turned to see a fat man glaring at Naruto as if he was the course of his problems. "Without the boy's father who know what the boy would do."_

_"Killing the son of the Yondaime is out of question. Besides despite his unfortunate demise the will he left behind still holds authority." Sarutobi finally spoke his voice so calmly that the merchant felt shivers run down his spin._

_If he wasn't mistaken, Sarutobi was sure this was the same man along a selected few who had lost much of their power in the council right after Minato had taken his position as a Kage._

Naruto listened as ideas on what to do with him were raised and discarded for something new until he lost track of what the meeting was about. In an hour a bored Naruto found that he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer so with little thought or interest to what was going on around him, Naruto fell asleep his head on Kurenai's shoulder.

Wondering why Naruto had not raised a commotion yet, Kurenai turned to see what the boy was doing only to find him snoring softly at her side. Sighing to herself, Kurenai thought it better to let the boy sleep. After all there was no knowing what Naruto would have said if a question had been thrown his way. Realising that as Naruto's new guardian it was her duty to look after Naruto's wellbeing, she turned her attention back to the meeting at hand.

…

When morning came, Naruto awoke to the smell of cooking. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Naruto tried to recall where he was. The last thing he could remember was sitting in the council room before falling asleep as boredom and exhaustion from everything he had gone through took its toll on his young body.

_Must have slept throughout the day_, Naruto silently groaned. It seemed his body was still in the process of adjusting for the limits placed on him.

Sniffing the air for any lingering scent, Naruto grinned happily when he caught of flowery smell that belonged to the crimson eye woman. Naruto was sure he didn't need his keen nose to confirm he was in Kurenai's home. Even before his subsequent transformation Naruto could recognize the distinct smell she wore, so it was not surprise at how easily he knew where he was without much effort. He could remember his father's laughter as he made fun of him each time he had mentioned how nice she smelled alongside how pretty her crimson eyes were.

In fact that particular night his dreams had been the kind his godfather had at great lengths to him about. And that week and the following week Naruto had spent the rest of his nights unable to rest as the pervert's words induced erotic and even in his sleep his dreams had been about her.

This dream however had been different from the one he had dreamt before. In the dream Naruto had been surrounded by faceless figures worshiping him like he was a deity with Kurenai as his goddess. In his dream Naruto had been so powerful that even the strongest Kages of the Elemental Nations had been nothing to him. And of cause with that power Naruto had then taken everything he had wanted making Kurenai his queen.

The thought made Naruto blush a little.

Naruto let his mind wonder. He certainly now had the power to make that dream a reality if he wanted to. That much was obvious to him and the council hence the invisible shuckles placed on him. The only problem he could see in that plan was Kurenai. As long as she was beside him his power was further limited than what it already limited to. Not only his strength, but him thought processes was severally hampered.

Naruto lost himself in his plans and fantasies until a growl from his stomach brought him back to reality.

Letting him mouth open wide in a yawn, Naruto allowed his limbs to stretch before he got out of his bed. As he stood up his keen nose once again caught the aroma of food. His stomach once gain let out a growl of protest. He was hungry and other things could wait until he had filled his stomach. Jumping off his bed in haste, Naruto dashed to the bathroom before walked out a few minutes later bathed and wearing a new pair of cloths Kurenai had bought for him.

Naruto grinning as he stretched his arms. All the stiffness he had felt upon waking up from his prison had loosened up thanks to the long sleep. Still as pleased as he was with being free and back to working condition the fact that most of his chakra was locked away annoyed him. His grin dropped at the reminder.

His mood however quickly lifted up as the smell of food wafted into his room. His grin plastered back on his face Naruto bolted out the room navigating the house from memory. He was slightly surprised by the fact that he still remembered the place from the few times his father had left him in her care during his diplomatic missions outside the village. A few stairs took Naruto to a small corridor with doors on each side before his nose took him to a door on his right.

Naruto's grin turned into a frown once he entered the kitchen.

_Huh I swear I heard…_, Naruto shook his head as his stomach growled once again. Aside from a few small changes the kitchen was still the same from the last time he had been there. In the middle of the kitchen there was a large table with white chairs on each of its four sides. At the far side of the room there was a small stove and placed to its right was similarly small white fridge with a paper stack on its front.

Naruto blinked as his eyes landed on the paper before turning his gaze away in dismissal as he continued to look over the place. However even as his eyes turned to other things the image of the paper remained stuck in his head. It was a strange feeling. There was something about the paper that drew his attention, something a normal paper shouldn't be able to do.

Naruto shook his head. He was hungry. He felt as if the emptiness in his stomach was that of someone who hadn't ate for years. Absently he took note that his observation wasn't far off the mark. But then again since he had no way of knowing if had been fed or not during his time at the hospital it was possible he was wrong.

After taking a few more seconds to appraise the place, Naruto turned his attention back to the paper on the fridge door. He was curious. He made his way towards the fridge and plucked the paper into his hand.

_Good morning,_

_I hope you had a pleasant sleep. I have left some food in the microwave next to the stove in case you are hungry. Please help yourself to juice in the fridge or some green tea on the table if you prefer some tea._

_Kurenai._

As he finished reading the note the paper seemed to vanish from his senses. Naruto almost dropped the paper as he felt the change. It was unnerving. There had been a presence to the paper and the next that presence simply vanished.

_Genjutsu?_, Naruto wondered as he stared at the paper in curiosity and a little bit of fascination. Naruto turned the paper this way and that trying to puzzle it out. When he failed to uncover what he wanted to know, Naruto put it down on the table any curiosity he had felt towards it gone.

Naruto then made his way towards the microwave, he stomach growling in anticipation. When he opened the microwave, Naruto scowled at its contents.

His meal, if Naruto could call it that, was a simply combination of bread and fired eggs. Naruto shook his head in disgust. This was an insult to his kind. His body was demanding something much more satisfying. His stomach was demanding something with a lot of meat insides.

Naruto scowled. He was hungry.

A memory crystallized in his mind. He knew just the right place to get what he needed. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto put everything back where he had found it then left the kitchen and out the door to the apartment.

Outside the apartment, Naruto paused for a moment trying to remember the layout of the village. He knew Konoha was a maze of intersecting streets and alleyways, that one could actually loose them self if not careful.

It took him a few seconds to pull the memory of his current position in the village, and holding the image in his mind's eye, Naruto used his new strength and agility and jumped on top the nearest building before using the rooftops heading towards the direction he was sure was the centre of the Konoha.

It was time to visit Ichiraku's ramen stand and see if the village had changed since the last time he had seen it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content.**

Chapter 6

To his disappointment Konoha hadn't changed much in his absence. Much of the village was still the same as the last time he had wondered its streets. From his vantage point above the roof tops, Naruto could still recognized some of the land marks he had known before he was sealed. Like its name sack everywhere he looked there were tree of all sizes with some of the trees even as old as the village itself.

Below him village citizens, older and young, male and female went about their daily life. Every street he passed was abuzz with sound and activity. Naruto took in a breath inhaling the smell of fresh air and smell of life.

His stomach growled loudly reminding him of his hunger. Naruto picked up his pace leaping from one roof to another faster.

Ichiraku was a small ramem stand indistinguishable from its counter parts. What made it different from other such stands was that Ichiraku cooked the best ramen in the village. His father had often told him how much his mother visited the stand. Even his father during his break from his office took occasional stops at the place.

When he arrived at his destination Naruto leapt on the street then headed for the stand. He pushed aside the flap in front him and stepped inside the stand. As soon as he was inside the aroma of cooking meat hit him instantly. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation.

Picking the nearest chair he could find, Naruto sat down. Naruto looked about him. The stand wasn't as full as he had thought. He spotted a few shinobi and civilians alike with their heads down slapping up their food. Not everyone was eating. Some people present where engaged in hushed talks.

As he took all this in, Naruto grinned. He felt like he had just home.

"Hey old man one bowl of beef ramen and can I have extra ramen with that please."Naruto shouted waving his hand towards the cook behind the counter. He ignored the fact that he didn't have money to pay for what he had just ordered.

"Ayame-chan…one bowl of extra beef ramen for the young man with red hair." The cook informed his assistance.

Everyone present cast glances in his direction. Naruto scowled at them causing some of them to look away.

"Ma...Ma... Naruto-kun, don't scowl too much. It not good for your health. Try and cheer up a little." A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto growled, "How long have you been following me?"

Kakashi smiled and waved his hand in dismissal then took a free sit next to Naruto. "I wasn't following you at all. I suspect the Hokage has the ANBU doing that since you left Kurenai's apartment."

Naruto grunted. Now that someone had brought that up, he could feel eyes on him. "So what are you doing here?" He finally asked suspicious of the one eyed shinobi and a bit of resentment.

Kakashi answer him with a smile behind his black mask. "Ramen…. Why else?"

Naruto grunted and turned away from the one eyed shinobi. His defeat was still fresh in his mind. And not matter how much he didn't like to admit it; they had played him a fool. He was going to make the man pay for that.

A thought struck Naruto. He mentally grinned at his own deviousness. _Why not make the guy pay for my meal?_

"One bowl of beef ramen."

Naruto pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up. Ayame had grown in the last three years. The length of her chocolate brown hair now tied behind her in a single pony tail with a white bandana was the most noticeable change about her. Beneath her white robes Naruto could tell her figure had also filled up nicely with her age given her a homely look that reminded him a little of Kurenai.

"Hey, Ayame-oneesan." Naruto greeted the brown eye girl as she placed a bowl thick with pieces of beef in front of him.

Naruto inhaled the aroma before sighing. He had missed the smell of ramen and spices.

Ayume looked at him frowning on her face.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Ehh don't tell me you have forgotten your number one customer already?" Naruto exclaimed in an exaggerated hurt tone.

Ayume eyed the long red haired boy before her. Looking at him closely she had a feeling she knew him from somewhere. However she could place his red to anyone she knew. There went many people with that kind of hair in the village and she had never came across anyone with red slitted eyes before but as she looked closer the whisker marks on his cheeks had her eyes wide.

"Naruto-chan," she gasped "it's that really you?"

Naruto swallowed a mouthful of ramen before grinned, nodding his head. "Yup that's ….."

The rest of the sentence was cut short as Ayame pulled him into a hug. "Father, its Naruto-chan he's back from training."

With his face buried in Ayame's firm breasts, Naruto tried to wiggle out of her tight hug. Sure it was a pleasant experience but he needed to breath, and he was hungry.

"Huh Ayame –chan you are going to kill him." Naruto heard the old man say.

"Ahh…sorry… Naruto-chan. Is it you? Why do you look different? Where did you go? How was your training?" for a moment Naruto wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut, as he alternated between his self appointed old sister and the bowl of ramen before him. At the end Naruto decided to answer his sister first. At least this way once all the questions were answered he could eat in piece.

Naruto smiled at her before answering.

"The change is the result of my training."Naruto lied. As much as he wanted to tell her about his power, Naruto was sure the old man in his office wouldn't like it. And now that he thought about it, there was no doubt Kakashi would stop him from saying too much.

Pushing his suspicions into the back of his mind, Naruto went on.

"Thanks to the old hermit I learned a lot and I am now powerful. Hell in a year or two I will be stronger than my father or that old geezer in his office" .Naruto smirked. Kakashi snorted but Naruto just ignored him.

Ayame smiled in a way that told Naruto she want convinced about the last part.

Naruto mentally shrugged. At the moment he didn't care whether she believed him or not.

"So you still want to be the Hokage."Ayame said still smiling.

Naruto almost scowled at that. He had long lost the desire of being Hokage after years of thinking on the matter. It didn't take a genius to realise being Hokage meant you spent most of your time in the village instead of taking missions. Naruto preferred killing people instead of wasting time reading and signing documents.

Rather than voice his thoughts, Naruto sighed loudly. "I am not sure. Thanks the advice my grandfather gave me it seems I am not cut out to be Hokage but who knows, in time I might change my mind."

Naruto felt Kakashi's eye on him. Naruto resisted the impulse to turn to the one eyed shinobi. Still, he wondered what the man was thinking.

Mentally shrugging again, Naruto pushed the notion aside.

Ayame asked Naruto a few more question before she was forced stop thanks to new customers wanting to make their orders.

Naruto thanked whatever god was out there before diving into his meal. Naruto had began to wonder if simple starvation was what was going to put him down before he made his name in the Elemental Nations. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of dying from something as simple as starvation.

….

"So… Kurenai-chan how is your husband today?" Anko grinned suggestively.

Kurenai shot her a dark look before responding shaking her head. "Anko the boy is just a kid. Hell he only ..what…13? That's even too young for you to be making such suggestions."

"What are you talking about? From the looks of it the boy looking big enough for anyone." Anko said putting an emphasis on the word _it_, a far away glazed look in her eyes.

"Anko I think you have drank too much of that alcohol. Isn't it a bit early for you to be drunk."Hana tried to take away the bowl of alcohol in front of her friend and failed. Even drunk Anko seemed to be just as fast.

"Hey…hey that's mine. No need to take your jealousy out of others." Anko commented putting the bowl to her lips.

"Wh...What are you talking about?"Hana stammered, bewildered by the sudden shift in topic. One minute Anko had been talking about Kurenai and the kid, and the next thing it was now her.

"hmmmmm…. I saw how you where staring at the kid's tail and cute ears."

Hana's jaw dropped. Kurenai almost choked on a stick of dango.

"Don't look at me like that."Anko was now grinning like a snake. "Come on think about it. This is your fantasy come true."

Someone nearby their table let out a choking sound. Anko ignore the person.

"Don't tell me you never dream of …hmm….say," she grinned "waking up cuddled up in furs. "She finished.

Hana felt her face burn.

"Anko I think that stuff you are drinking is getting into your head." Hana quickly said her face still red.

Anko chuckled. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us, right Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai simply shook her head, sighing. "Hana just ignore her. Something must have happened during her mission."

"You don't know half of it."Anko said, sounding sober.

"Want to talk about it?"

A melancholy look fell upon Anko as stared somewhere both Kurenai and Hana couldn't follow before letting out a heartfelt sigh.

"Remember the guy I was going out with?" both Kunoichi nodded remembering the ANBU Anko had been going out with.

"Well…During the mission he saw my Curse Seal during our make out session and the next thing I knew the guy wouldn't shut up about it and HIM."Anko clenched her fingers around the bowl until her fingers were white.

Kurenai and Hana shared a look filled sadness and understanding. The renegade Sannin was a sour topic when it came to Anko. Left for death after the experimentation done on her, Anko avoided anything to do with the snake charmer unless it was anything to do with killing him.

Both Kunoichi did their best to consol Anko but just as they were making headway an ANBU wearing a unmarked white mask appeared next to their table.

"Yuhi-san your presence is required by the Hokage in his office."

Hana cast a worried look at Kurenai, who was just as worried and puzzled.

"Okay…," she nodded at the ANBU, who vanished as soon as he received the affirmation.

"Hana look after her will you." Kurenai said worried about her friend before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

As she vanished she head Anko mutter, "hey I am not a child."

…

After coxing Kakashi into pay for his meal by threatening to unleash his anger, Naruto left the ramen standing and let his legs carry him aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. As he walked he ignored everything around him, his mind busy thinking on what to do next now that his hunger was satisfied.

His instincts told him the first thing he needed to do was work on familiarising himself with his knew abilities and changes. Sure he had knowledge on what he could and could not do but after being humiliated like a child against the old man, Kakashi and the old pervert, there was no doubt he was still miles away from what he was supposed to be.

Thinking on it further he knew relaying on instinctual usage of his abilities was just another way of courting death. Some if not most of what he could do need him to be able to perform them without destroying himself in the process. Also the amount of chakra he had conscious access to limited things went looking good for him.

Thoughts, ideas, and plans flittered into his devious mind as he walked silently through the crowded streets of Konoha.

Even lost in his head a part of him was a little surprised by how little the village had changed in the years he had been sealed. The people looked and acted the same and some of the land marks such as trees and building had barely changed from the last time he had seen them.

When Naruto came to his senses he was surprised by where he was. With volition his legs had carried him to the play ground he knew full well. Naruto was surprised by this but when he thought about it made perfect sense since he had spent most him time playing there with his friends before….

Naruto scowled.

The play ground was empty, too empty for this time of the day. Naruto peered at the sun above and reasoned it was already past midday.

_So why is the place empty?_ He wondered looking around a frown on his face.

Seeing and sensing no one around Naruto took hesitant steps towards the nearest contraption. The thing was a simply balancing beam about three meters long. The beam wasn't straight but put together in a shape like a snake supported thirty centimetres into the air but by evenly placed supporting beams stacked firmly into the ground.

Naruto knew what the contraption was for. His father had told him most of the items placed throughout the playing field where strategically placed there as a scheme to better proper children for the academy life in their future.

Naruto placed his leg on top of the beam and carefully lifted the other off the ground before taking a few cautious steps forward. Naruto grinned remembering the first time he had walked the enter length of the beam with using his arms for support. And despite himself he had to admit he had been proud of achieving something only a few children his age could do. During that time he clearly could remember that he had been the third person his age behind Sasuki and Kiba. Of cause they might have been other but he among Sasuki a girl from the Uchiha Clan and Kiba from the Inuzuka had been rivals of sorts and always trying to prove who was best.

Naruto felt his grin slip.

As much as he hated to think about his father, Naruto knew everything he had done back then, the rivalry and competition had been a way of trying to gain his father's attention and approval. Having everyone expecting you to live up to already set standards had been something that had drove Naruto to start learning about the shinobi world at a young age.

And thanks to his father's vast library of books and scrolls Naruto had plenty of things to learn even when his father was away on diplomatic missions or locked up in his office.

"With father dead now I can follow my own path." Naruto mumbled the words under his breath thinking about something he had read once in a book.

As he reached the other end of the beam Naruto paused and stood still one leg in the air.

Without his father's shadow no-longer in front of him everywhere he went, Naruto was beginning to realise how much he was his own person. Sure people now expected to him to live and become his father legacy but without him having to push himself to please his father it was dawning on him that all he needed was follow his own path as long as he made a name for himself.

A part of Naruto that had always felt the weight of his father's achievements on his shoulder almost made him jump and shout in the air but somehow he managed to control himself. Whether this self restrain was part of his new thinking process Naruto didn't know what but something from somewhere deep down within him stop from doing so. For a moment Naruto felt a sense of lose rise from within his chest and so overwhelming that Naruto unbalanced on the metal beam and fell on the dry ground.

Naruto's hand fell up his chest as if looking for something.

Confused and panicking, Naruto's mind instinctively sought out for refuge away from the overpowering feeling he could feel rising faster and faster. Naruto felt his flesh ripple like liquid before his body started changing. Bones turned into solid chakra before realigning in a different shape while his spine elongated. His fingers and toes melded together into paws before sharp claws tore through flesh. A dark orange fur almost red in colour sprouted from his skin and grew until it covered his whole body. His nose pushed forward until his face took form like a fox.

When the metamorphosis finally settled, a fully grown orange fox with a single bushy tailed lay curled where Naruto had been kneeling. The fox cautiously rose on his legs before slowly stretching its spine, its jaw open to show sharp canine teeth and a long pink tongue. The fox then tentatively took a few cautious steps forward its tail shifting from side to side. After the few initial steps the fox picked up its speed until it was running before vanishing into a nearby forest. All that was left of him behind were his clothes and bandages.

…

Naruto marvelled at his new body. In this form his mind was clear and only a sense of curiosity remained. All his senses were sharper that they had been in his human form. His eyes however still remain the same although his ability to detect even the tiniest movements slightly improved. His sense of hearing was the most surprising of the changes. With pointed ears were he was now able to pick up even the lowest sounds such as picking up a nest of mice squeaking 100 metres to his left. For a moment Naruto felt himself tempted to visit the nest but thanks to his human side he was able to resist the impulse.

Naruto swivelled his ears in another direction and resumed his run.

However despite all the changes nothing had prepared him for his change in his sense of smell. His sense of smell was far better in this form and strangest of all was that he was somehow able to smell chakra from trails left behind other animals.

Curious, Naruto stopped and sniffed the air. There were a lot of scents permeating the air and as seconds passed his instincts allowed him to categories some of them. Fascinated and curious, Naruto went about sniffing anything in his path. Some of the scents he detected almost made him sneeze at their potency while others made him want to throw up.

After a while spent sniffing about decided to experiment of his other abilities. For example Naruto was interested if in this form he could walk up a tree much like he could. it was a feat and chakra training exercise he had learned from his god father called Tree Walking Exercises. However as he raised his head from a bug he had been sniffing Naruto caught a scent that made his body freeze.

Naruto felt his excitement rise. Without knowing how he knew Naruto was sure the scent he had just picked up was from a trail had been left by two wolves and both female if his nose was correct. Each trail, he was surprised to note, had a different quality from the other despite his normal sense of smell telling him two identical animals had passed there. The order from one of them was that of an older fox while the other was a young vixen barely into adulthood. Underneath the scent of the younger of the two Naruto detected another order. Naruto cocked his head towards the air and inhaled the scents present.

There was a sweet and intoxicating order that made Naruto's mind go hazy with need.

Unbidden, a whimper escaped his throat. And without hesitation Naruto bounded in their direction his nose leading the way.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been running. Propelled by instincts, the sweet scent invading his nose and mind Naruto followed the trail only pausing to take a sniff or two before he was on his way again. With his entire mind focused on one single goal picking the trail was easier each time. In no time Naruto knew was getting closer to his quarry.

As he legs took him closer and closer to the two vixens, Naruto started detecting another odder in the air just on the edge of his keen senses. Naruto stopped in his tracks and took a deep sniff of the air. Naruto felt his hackles rise and his lips peel back to show his teeth.

Naruto let out a low growl before bounding forwards much faster than before his teeth bared.

There was no doubt that another male had found the trail before him. And by the stench coming from the male like he the male fox had the same thoughts as him. Naruto increased his pace hoping he wasn't too late.

His head long sprint took Naruto into an open clearing. As he came out of the forest Naruto dug his claws into the ground to an instant stop.

The first thing that penetrated his mind were high pitched sounds of whimpering before the rest of his senses caught up. Naruto narrowed his eyes as everything came together. Further along the clearing to his left were two foxes and judging by the sounds and snarls coming from the them the two were obviously engaged in a all out fight of teeth and claws. One Naruto could tell was the older female whose trail he had also been following while the other was the male that he had detected earlier.

A whimper to his right made Naruto turn his ears in that direction followed seconds later by his head. Naruto momentary forgot that the fight going on just a few feet away from him. Crouch submissively on her stomach was a young female fox smaller that he was. Her fur was light red with blond patches and the end of her pointed ears and slander tail.

The vixen was crouched low occasionally shifting her gaze between him and the fight just in front of her. The smell coming from her made Naruto take a step towards her which coursing the young vixen to let out another whimper.

Naruto stopped and let his nose inhale her scent. Naruto raised his paw forward for another step towards her, but stopped mind stride as a high pitch whine of desperation came from behind him.

Naruto turned and was greeted by the sight of the male tearing into the older female for all he was worth. Naruto could tell while the female had experience the sheer speed and tenacity behind the male was over whelming her.

As he watched, the male fox darted behind the female with blinding speed before jumping on her back, his teeth clamping on her neck. The female tried to shake the male of but to no avail. Within moment the female was too tired to fight and let out a whimper of defeat.

The male didn't let go at once. Instead the male's jaws flexed once then twice before he let out a warning growl. With the message passed on the male waited until the female was crouching low in subservient her black tail under her before he let go of her neck.

Naruto was a little surprised that he understood what had just passed on between the two. The waning passed to the female had been simple. The male had simply said "try something and this time I will kill you."

The male kept its eyes on the older female for a moment before turning towards its prize and found Naruto standing inbetween hi and his prize. For a moment the fox stood there as if puzzled, wondering where Naruto had came from.

In the stillness Naruto could see that the male was studying it just as he was sizing him. Older and obviously bigger than Naruto, the other male clearly had the advantage in strength and speed, and adding to experience the older fox had under him the victore of the match was obvious.

Naruto could see the same thought passing thought the other males eyes. Sensing an easy victory against the new comer the older fox prepared to attack.

Seeing his rival's muscles tense, Naruto instinctively followed suit. Both leapt at each other at the sametime teeth bare and claws unsheathed. Whether from sheer speed or from his unnatural physic, Naruto surprised them both as he covered the distance between them faster that his opponent.

The animal he had become taking over his mind, Naruto darted to his right and clamped his teeth on the others exposed shoulder. His teeth however snapped shut on empty air. His instincts didn't let him pauses to wonder why he had missed. Realising he had missed Naruto leapt back in time to dodge an attack that had been aimed at him muzzle. Sharp white teeth snapped shut audibly in front of his nose as he leapt back out of reach.

Naruto kept his distance and circled the older man. The animal part of him told him this fight wasn't going to stop until one of them died. Naruto acknowledged that. This fight wasn't only for the female but his pride was also on the line.

His rival attacked first. Naruto saw the attack coming and was ready for it. However despite his foresight Naruto's lack in experience almost cost him as he fell for a faint that left him open for an attack. Pain flared on his right shoulder as pointed teeth sank deep into his flesh. Naruto let out a cry of fury as he twisted his head sideways and let his teeth sink into his rival's exposed hind leg.

With a vicious twist of his head Naruto threw the bigger fox away from him like a child's toy. Now seeing crimson from the pain and anger, Naruto bounded after his opponent and in a blink was on the dazed fox. Naruto tore into the fox with abandonment. Lost in his rage Naruto didn't notice his body change as it increased in size or that a red haze had appeared shrouding his form like a smoke nor did he did feel his injury mend or lost fur re-grow. He didn't even hear the sound of his rival reach an ear shattering intensity before falling silent.

Naruto did not stop tearing into his fore until the smell of blood and burning flesh brought him back to his senses. The forest had gone silent except from the whimpering sound from the two vixens as they cowered in fear.

Naruto looked at what was left of the fox in horror and morbid fascination. He studied the torn flesh and almost severed limbs before looking at his claws. Naruto calmly peered at his claws closely. His claws had somehow lengthened, almost tripling in size. This explained why the body under him had cuts so deep that most of its insides where literary on the ground.

In fascination Naruto then looked at his paws and the rest of his body. along the change in size of his claws his body seemed to also underwent a similar transformation. His entire frame grown and was now almost twice the size of a full grown fox. While he had known he would grown stronger with each fight he hadn't realised just how much stronger.

Naruto shook his head and let his body relax. With the danger passed there was no need for his claws.

A whimpers of fear brought him mind back to the present. Naruto turned to the sound and found the smaller of the vixens cowering lower almost into the ground. The smell of fear from her was almost over powering but strange was that he could also smell the sweet scent coming from here.

Naruto was a little surprised by this. Memories from the former Kyuubi told him in most cases fear tended to overrule even the overpowering need to mate but it seen this kind of thing did not relate to some animals. From her stance alone Naruto thought he detected awe and worship coming from her but he wasn't so sure. But then again after seeing him tear into the dead male fox with ease maybe it wasn't that surprising after all.

Casting a wary glance at the other female which was also in a similar position, Naruto moved towards the younger female and sniffed her a few times before sniffing her behind until she stood on her legs. Satisfied Naruto raised himself on his hind legs and mounted the vixen. Positioned Naruto thrust a few times until his entire length was unsheathed from its sack and was sheathed into the vixens into her virginal opening. Naruto heard the vixen whisper a few times but simply ignored her.

Once fully sheathed inside her, Naruto felt the base of his organ swell inside. After a moment Naruto un-mounted his vixen but was surprised to find himself still connected to the she fox. Naruto felt distress but calmed down as he let his instincts do the work. Without knowing why he was doing to Naruto raise one of his back legs over the vixen while turning around until he was standing on his legs facing the other direction but still connected together.

Naruto felt the vixen inside flex in rhythm with his heart. Each pulse sent bolts of pleasure up his spine into his brain. Before long Naruto felt himself ejaculating directly into her womb. With each spurt of his seed Naruto could feel her vagina rippling, contracting around him as if milking him of his seed.

They stayed locked in that position for approximant twenty minutes before Naruto felt his organ deflate and unknotting him from her. Naruto heard the vixen whimpered before she stared licking what was left of his already retracting organ. Naruto let out a warning growl as he felt her warm tongue on his member but let her finish what she was doing.

Once she was done with her ministrations Naruto moved away from the clearing and curled at the base of a tree. For some reason Naruto was feeling tired. It was as if whatever had happened had taken a toll on his body.

Naruto yawned and put his head on his paws. As if eyes closed he felt his vixen…,_ no, I will name her Patches and the other one Scar because of that scare on her right eye…,_lick his face a few times before curling next to him.

…

Naruto opened his acute eyes to the coppery smell of blood and warmth of another living body curled next to him. After yawning and stretching his muscles he took stock of everything. He was still in his fox form and wasn't surprised to see Patches blinking her slitted eyes at him.

Instincts told him this particular vixen wasn't going anywhere even if he tried chasing her away. To her he was now the head of the family.

Naruto ruffled his fur and turned to what had pulled him out of his sleep and blinked a few times at what he saw. Gathered before him on the grassy ground was a variety of food ranging from dead rodents, birds and other tiny creature to fruits and berries.

Naruto wondered how the two had managed to gather that much food in the short time he had been asleep and without waking him up. A thought struck him then.

_What if they had killed him in his sleep?_

Naruto mentally shook his head. They simply couldn't kill him or even try now that he had bred one of them. In fact after killing his rival Naruto had cemented his position in the family. Therefore the thought even trying probably didn't even enter their animal minds hence the gathering of food.

The sound of shifting bushes pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. Turning his head in that direction he saw Scar entering the small clearing. Naruto took some time to study the older female as she moved towards him. The first thing Naruto noticed was an old scar that ran down across her right eye. Unlike him and Patches her fur was a dull orange almost grey with the fur on her pointed ears grey in colour. Her tail was just as bushy as both of theirs while similarly grey in colour like her ears.

Held with little pressure in-between her tooth was a fruit Naruto recognized. Scar shuffled closer to him and let the fruit drop at his feet. This told Naruto who had went hunting and Naruto had to admit he was also impressed. Her task done Scar moved back a bit and waited with her head slightly bowed.

For a moment Naruto shifted his gaze between her and the fruit puzzled.

_Why bother to hunt if you are not going to eat_, he wondered cocking his head to the side. _Unless if she is waiting for something._

Naruto lowered his muzzle to the ground and sniffed the fruit before taking a bit. As if that had been the signal both vixen had been waiting for they started eating. Naruto let them eat while he let himself sample what he could eat. While the fruits provided him with sweet juices, Naruto found himself tempted to eat something more satisfying, so ignoring everything else Naruto sighted a small bird with most of its feathures almost off.

Naruto was hesitant in taking his first bite. His mind wavered between indecision. In the end his stomach and animal instincts won over pushing his to tear into the dead creature. The taste of blood on his tongue was unlike anything he had ever experienced. With each bite he took his animal side overrode all the disgust his human part was feeling.

Naruto lost count of how many birds and rodents he ate. When he came back to himself the only thing that was left were unrecognizable remains and the taste of blood in his mouth. Once satisfied Naruto turned to the older female and let out a single loud bark.

Scar looked up from what she had been sniffing and swished her tail from side to side before answering his request with a bark. Naruto turned to the nearest tree before urinating on its trunk marking his territory and hunting ground.

After doing that a few more times, Naruto signalled Scar to lead. Scar didn't waste time and in a single bound she was off into the forest Naruto and Patches following behind. They maintained an even slow pace as Scar led then to the nearest water supply. As they ran Patches enthusiastically let out a series of barks and sequels as she darted and pounced this way and that around Naruto.

Naruto found himself answering her enthusiasm with his own barks. No longer was he a human but now he was fully a fox and was enjoying the sense of freedom he was getting. Harmless tackles and bites where exchanged as Naruto let the fox in him out. He was having so much fun that Scar had to occasionally wait for them to catch up.

Blood pumping, ears packed up and tongue lolling Naruto pounced on the smaller fox pining her down with his larger frame. Naruto lost all sense of time in his fox shape. When they finally made it to a river, one such stream he knew could be found throughout the Konohagakure, they didn't stop playing until both their fur clung to their skin.

Scar although being the oldest and probably wisest of the three was forced to join in a two against one as they teamed against him. Despite Scar being the most experience of the family the two females still lost under Naruto's cunning and swift movements.

_Who knew how nimble a creature so small could be?_, Naruto once again found himself questioning himself as in a red blur he flashed past in-between both female with either or the two touching him.

In that moment Naruto was at his happiest. And the knowledge that at the end of the day he couldn't stay with the two filled him with regret. Still Naruto vowed to visit the two whenever he could since after all they were part of his pack and he was ultimately its leader and protector.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content.**

Chapter 7

"Say that again?" Naruto said questioning what he had just heard.

They had just finished their breakfast and with his help had done washing the dishes. As soon as he was done much to his discomfort and a little bit of annoyance, Kurenai had sat him down on a chair before filling him in on what he had missed yesterday.

Kurenai let out a long sigh before speaking. "Yesterday… Hokage-sama called me to his office to discuss about your future…"

Naruto lifted his hand and interrupted her before she could go on further.

"If it's about my future then why wasn't my presence required then?" Naruto cocked his head inquisitively.

Kurenai shot his a look of annoyance before speaking. "After you left the ramen stand the Jonin that had been tailing you lost track of you as soon as you entered the marketing district"

The statement was said with a look of suspicion.

Naruto blinked and shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He had to admit she had the right to be suspicious. He couldn't blame her if she was. After the little trick he had manage to pull finding him would have been next to impossible since they would definitely had been looking for a 13 year old boy, a naked one at that, instead of a fox with chakra.

Naruto's mind flashed back to the events that had occurred the previous day. When night had fallen over the village, Naruto had came back to his sense and had realised he need to head back to the village. Shifting back to his humanoid form had been easy but what Naruto hadn't counted for were the vixens and his state of mind.

After shifting back to normal both vixens had quickly fled into the nearest bushes scared and probably in confusion. Naruto had to shift back to show them he was still the same fox they had been acquainted with all that afternoon. It took him less than an hour for the vixens to come into terms with his strange abilities and with a few instructions he had left them alone for Kurenai's apartment.

In his mind however things hadn't been so simple. Upon changing, Naruto had been bombarded with feelings of revulsion, pity and others that made him wonder at his state of mind. Naruto knew he couldn't have done and felt what he had. In fact there was no way he should have managed to easily adept into the form of the fox that fast.

Now being a creature whose guise was nothing but solid chakra held together by his will and instincts, Naruto could change his form into anything he wanted by manipulating his chakra, or shell to be specific. However on the other hand while changing form was simple, changing the way his mind set however was almost impossible for the amount of time he had shifted form.

Just before his mind had gone to sleep that day, Naruto had wondered how he had managed to do what he had done and at the speed he had managed to do it. Even now a few days later he still hadn't came up with a feasible explanation.

Mentally shrugging his shoulders, Naruto put it down to something in the Kyuubi's memories before turning his attention to the present.

"I didn't want to be found." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kurenai looked like she was about to chastise him for his tone but thought better of it.

"Anyway….as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me." She narrowed her crimson eyes at him."As you guardian I was chosen as your representative on what to do with your future in the village."

Naruto almost rolled his eyes but resisted the impulse to do so. Knowing his charge, it was obvious doing so would only result in him having to endure more of her reprimands. Perhaps his short jaunt as a fox had been a good idea for his mind. _Or maybe not_, Naruto thought.

Naruto of cause didn't voice his thoughts; instead he fanned lending an ear all the while studying the woman sited before him.

Kurenai was wearing the same outfit as she always wore. With her hands folded under her ample bust, Naruto couldn't stop his eyes wondering at the cleavage visible through the fish net material she was wearing underneath her blouse. To his disappointment however aside from her smooth white skin there was little to be seem.

Naruto need his disappointment well. Instead he turned his mind to what the red eyed kunoichi was saying.

"….with the amount of time left Hokage-sama asked me to school you through what academy students for their Academic years."

"Okaaaaay…."Naruto dragged out, having missed out most of what she had been saying.

"But am I not already powerful enough? "He asked a confused look on his face before add "I am didn't I show you what I am capable of during my unsealing?"

"Naruto-kun there is more to being a shinobi than what you showed to those that had been present that day."

"Are you doubting my power?"Naruto asked tersely narrowing his slitted eyes.

Kurenai raised a delicate eye brow at him with a knowing smile on her face. "Okay let's make a deal…a challenge of sorts."

Naruto's ears peaked up at that.

"What do I get if I accept this challenge?" Naruto asked. Jumping into challenges without knowing the end game was something only the dumb and single minded would do. From Kyuubi's memories Naruto knew changing the prize at the end of the deal was one way of tricking such people.

Something passed in Kurenai's eyes that made Naruto grin_. _It seemed his precaution had been spot on. Judging from the brief look of surprise in her eyes, it was evident that Kurenai had tried to set a trap for him.

_Probably, was planning to state the prize to her own favour once everything was over. Too bad for her I have an encyclopaedia of tricks in my head._

Kurenai thought of her response before answering his question. "If you complete both challenges I will speak to Hokage-sama on your behalf."

"And if I fail?"Naruto asked frowning.

"If you fail, Kurenai smiled. "You will listen and learn everything I have to teach and then join the shinobi ranks with children your age." she finished with a curve on her lips.

Not being a fool, Naruto shook his head. "No….. it seems if I complete your challenge I only get 1 reward while you on the other hand get 3 from me."

Naruto folded his hands over his chest. "No way. Let me put my own conditions for this to be a equal challenge."

Kurenai hesitated for a moment before nodded for Naruto to go ahead with what he had in mind.

A glint of mischief shone behind Naruto's eyes as he put down his own terms.

"First you will let me sleep in your bed once every second day. And two you will hug me every morning."Naruto finished with a smirk on his lips.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes once again at him. Naruto's grin however remained on his face.

"Okay I accept the conditions."She agreed offering her hand.

Caught off guard, Naruto felt his grin slip a little._ That was too easy_, Naruto thought. He had thought the kunoichi would blanch his first requirement hence why he had asked for two. However her agreeing to his requests without word was something he hadn't calculated into his plan. This meant that whatever the challenges she had in mind for him, she was convinced he was going to fail no matter how much he tried.

_Still…._Naruto took her hand, sealing the deal then blinked and stared at his hand in horror.

"You just tricked me didn't you?" Naruto almost whined.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun…the tests in have in mind are so simple that…..eh...even someone of your power will manage to breeze through."Kurenai laughed.

Naruto mentally curse. He had been so taken by how easily Kurenai had accepted his request that he had forgot to ask what the challenges were. As Kurenai's laugher rang through his ears, Naruto hoped whatever she had wasn't that hard.

…..

"So all I have to do is walk up this tree?" Naruto asked eyeing the five meter tall tree Kurenai's first challenge was.

They were currently standing in one of the training grounds situated in various locations around the village. Having received his first challenge Naruto was wondering how he could do the challenge without tipping his hand.

The Tree Walking exercise was a trick he already knew but he wasn't going to tell her that. Having already mastered the trick as a chakra control exercise thanks to his father's teachings, Naruto was sure he could walk up the tree with little effort however Naruto had no intensions of doing so on the get go. He didn't want her changing to something harder and possibly impossible for him just to teach him a lesson.

"Umm Kurenai-sensei," Naruto started muttering the last part as silently as he could, "how many tries do I have?"

This time Naruto was cautious. Having been tricked into the challenge already he needed to keep his mind open hence the question.

"Hmm let's see...why not make this…yes… I am going to give you an hour and if you haven't managed to go up the tree by that time you fail."Kurenai said thoughtful with a finger under her chin.

Naruto grinned. With that amount of time all he needed to do was fall down a couple of time there by masking the fact he already knew the exercises before actually walking up the entire length of the tree before the time was over.

45 minutes later, Naruto was grinning at a narrow eyed kunoichi.

"kukukuku…there," Naruto grinned standing up-side-down on a thick branch meters above the ground. "Like I said this was going to be too easy."

Of cause like his life so far easy it wasn't. It had taken a lot of concentration to even control his chakra which for some reason threatened to burst forth each time he tapped into it. However thanks to Kurenai and the limits placed by the seal on him, the amount of chakra he could pull was probably more stable than if it had not been restricted.

"Now what's next?" Naruto asked folding his arms nonchalantly on his chest.

A look of suspicion appeared on Kurenai's face before vanishing just as sudden. "Okay…Naruto-kun….come down for your next test."

Naruto stopped channelling chakra at the base of his shinobi sandals causing gravity to do its job. As he fell to the ground, Naruto twisted his body, showing off his agility, before landing feet first to his ground, bending his legs slightly on landing all the while grinning.

Kurenai sighed and mutter something Naruto almost didn't catch under her breath."….Man and boys is there any difference?"

Naruto ignored her comment, waited patiently for his next challenge.

"Well you made that look certainly easy. But then again I shouldn't be surprised, after all you where always the smartest child in your age group." Kurenai said lost in thought.

"In fact it's as if…" she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him once again, this time making Naruto wonder if she could read his mind. "If I didn't know better it's almost as if this isn't your first time doing this kind of exercises."

_Eh… can she read my mind, _Naruto wondered, _no, only my mother could so that, and that was because well she was inside me._

"No matter…,"she shook her head. "This next test should be much harder."

And so began Naruto's introduction into the three Academic jutsu. The next challenge he was given was the Kawarimi, a shinobi technique that allowed its user to quickly replace his body with thing within range the exact moment of being hit.

…..

As Naruto did his best to complete the challenges he was given, in the village word of his return spread like wild fire. His presence in the village however was another matter. With only a hand full of civilians with the knowledge of his appearance no one knew for certain. So those who knew his from his childhood had only speculations and rumours to work with.

Children his age group even went as far as asking their instructors for validation. The instructors of cause gave out nothing. With the word from the Hokage to keep the facts of Naruto's return quiet for the time being spread to every shinobi above the rank of jonin any information from shinobi from those ranks was obscure.

That didn't mean, Naruto spent his days with Kurenai, training. Kurenai was a Konoha shinobi who had friends of her own among both the shinobi and civilian populace. From his childhood memories Naruto knew some of her friends, mostly from the shinobi side.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Naruto shot Anko a glare. "Your stare is making my skin itch."

Anko Mitarashi shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Not before you show me that fluffy tail of yours. Foxy-kun"

"You know this can be classified as child abuse." Naruto growled under his breath staring at the violet haired kunoichi.

Naruto had known Anko Mitarashi for a long as he could remember. The memories he had of her were of a hyperactive and outgoing person. As a boy Naruto had always been weary of her because she always went out of her way to make fun of his infatuation with Kurenai.

Anko raised her eye brows placing her chin on her hands which were resting on the kitchen table. "Uhhh if that's the case how do you plan on wowing Kurenai-chan. She is after all older than you are and your husband and wife play would be considered child abuse."

Naruto blinked. He hadn't really thought much about that little detail. Naruto felt his hope of gaining Kurenai's affection take a dive.

Naruto shook his head and glared at Anko.

"Kurenai doesn't count."Naruto said with conviction. "She's different from everyone."

"Uhuh and what make her different?"Anko asked a grinning on her lips and a gleam on her eyes.

Naruto hesitated, a thought full look twisting his face before saying. "She's more beautiful than anyone in the world….and…"

"Go on."Anko nodded

"She's nice to everyone and ….well there is also her beautiful red eyes and hair."Naruto added nodding to himself. There was something about Kurenai he found intriguing. And it wasn't just her looks. It was hard to explain in words.

"It's hard to explain." He finished.

Anko smile was now stretching from ear to ear. For some reason he could understand this made Naruto uncomfortable. Anko apparently noticed this and decided to play with him a bit more. She liked it when they fell for her charm.

She licked her lips slowly and said, "Are you sure this has nothing with the way she dresses. Cause I have seen how man always strip her with their eyes."

"Wha…what are you talking about?"Naruto felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Don't be coy I bet like ever guy in the world you would like to see what she looks like underneath all that wrapping."

Naruto shook his head."No that not it at all."

"Naruto-kuuuuun… have you seen a woman naked before?"Anko suddenly asked in a deep throaty voice, folding her hands under her breasts. Without meaning to, Naruto's eyes were drawn to the sight as her breast pushed up. Thanks to the fishnet she was wearing underneath, her breast were pushed up just enough that Naruto caught sight of round creamy white flesh.

_If she pushes up anymore I am sure I will see everything._

"Do you want to touch them?"Anko asked.

Naruto blinked and looked up at her questioningly.

"Huh what did you just say?"

Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his question. "Never mind the question. But, no I will pass."

"ohhhhh come one fell them up, I know you want to."Anko teased pushing her breasts a little bit higher.

"No thanks."Naruto shook his head emphatically.

Anko pouted like a child. "You are no fun."

A thought came to his mind. Giving her an apologetic look, Naruto stood up from his chair and went next to her.

"Ahh don't worry about it …"he said petting her head lightly." Who knows maybe I will take up on you offer in the near futures."

Naruto almost laughed at the look on her face.

"Hey that my line, gaki."Anko yelled."I…"

"Fufufufufu" Naruto chuckled aloud before vanishing in a red blur.

"Damn the kid is fast when he needs to."Anko sighed as she watched the red heard kid vanished in a burst of speed faster that most shinobi she knew.

Anko shook her head before standing up.

_Now can I find Hana at this time of the day_, she mused to herself her thoughts turning other things. With Kurenai away on a meeting with Asuma and Kakashi, only her Inuzuka was free.

Anko grinned. it was time to earn a free dango coupon.

…..

To Naruto it felt like he was watching the world through a single narrowed tunnel. It was strange that he had not noticed this before.

Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he pushed the thought aside and continued running. He was moving so fast that the building and everything else were just simple blurs as he ran past them. As he came to a intersection, Naruto reduced his speed then turned to his right before he was a red blur once again.

This is fun, Naruto thought. Still, despite the fun he was having from moving at such speeds, he could help but wonder what would happen if he ran smack into a solid object. Would he simply run through whatever it was and coming out the other side? At worst he knew his body would sustain same damage which would then heal or regenerate.

Naruto run around the village a few time and even ran up a few buildings for the fun of it before the novelty of if all got waned. Well, he supposed, it was better than wasting his time training up for Kurenai's challenges. He still had a week left after all.

Naruto stopped running and took a deep breath after his vision was back to normal. The tunnel vision he got from moving at such a speed was annoying. Still, he smirked as blurry shocked and scandalised faces popped into his mind. He had been so fast that he doubted anyone had seen his face.

_I have to do that once again when I have the time_, Naruto thoughts as he looked about him.

"Now, where the hell am I?"Naruto wondered aloud, scratching his chin.

Naruto looked around the long deserted streets wondering where everyone had gone to. The place was so empty of any life form that Naruto felt his hackles raise. A shiver ran down his spine.

A glance behind him told him he was very much alone wherever he was. Still, Naruto could help feel as if someone was watching him. Worse he was beginning to feel as if the place was falling upon itself, the walls around him threatening to fall on him.

Naruto shuddered once and shook his head, snapping his senses back to reality.

This place felt wrong as if something horrible had happened there. Naruto cocked his ears listening for any sound in the silence. When he heard nothing, Naruto sniffed the air hopping to catch any scent from the place.

Aside from the normal scent of trees, flowers and other foliage, Naruto thought he detected an underlining coppery tang of blood but it was so faint that he wasn't sure if it was there at all or just his imagination.

Frowning Naruto poked at his forehead in thought before shrugging his shoulders. It was obvious no one had been in this place for a long time. Since he was bored out of his mind he decided it would hurt to explore the place for a while.

Naruto wonder throughout the empty streets occasionally picking inside empty buildings. As he had suspected the entire place was deserted as if whoever once stayed there had simply packed their belongings and walked out. However once things that puzzled him was the fact that he was able to spot dark patches of what he was sure was dried blood.

_It's a good thing curiosity killed a cat not a fox because this place is giving me the creeps._ Naruto eyed a particular dark stain on a wall of what he was sure had been a food stand at one time.

Secure in this knowledge of immortality, Naruto travelled further into the strange place making sure to check out some of the interesting building he came across. To his disappointment Naruto came across nothing interest in his exploration that is until he came across a familiar symbol.

It was a large the red and white Uchiha symbol drawn just above a very expensive building.

_What the hell? _ Naruto thought as he realised where he was. In his blind jaunt around the village Naruto somehow carried himself into the Uchiha compound located in the outskirts of the village.

"Of cause "Naruto grumbled under his breath, "because of the tunnel vision I missed the giant post that told every pass by that they were entering the magnanimous Uchiha compound."

Naruto gaze the building a once over, looking at the large gate and fresh flowers that where neatly planted along the large wall.

_Well looks like this entire place is not a dead as I thought_, Naruto grinned. It was obvious to him that someone had to be present in order to look after the plants and since this was the only place he had seen fresh flowers growing, it was obvious that person had to be living just beyond the large wooden gate.

_Now how do I get inside with alerting anyone or triggering any security placed around the place?_ Naruto mused silently looking around for a way inside.

To his right Naruto saw there was a tree that learned into the inside.

Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head. Closing his eyes Naruto left his body take the form for a fox this time thought he made sure to surround his clothes with his chakra before it solidified into his vulpine form.

In this form he was hoping that if anyone saw him the only thing they would see was a harmless lone red fox and nothing else and as for any security seals…..

Naruto shook his body and stretched his back once before bounding for the tree. With his sharp claws digging into the trunk for grip he easily sailed the tall tree without difficulty until he was level with the wall surrounding the place.

Inside there was a fairly nice large house. With his keen eye he spotted no one inside and his ears told him there was no one nearby while his nose told him there was only one unique scent in the entire place.

_Yep i am sure there is definitely someone inside._, Naruto was confirmed.

_Probably sleeping or something judging by the lack of any movement or sound from the inside_, he supposed.

Naruto lips twisted into a grin as sense of excitement and curiosity ran through him. He turned his head behind him and let his eyes run through the street behind him before hopping into the empty house yard. The fall to the ground wasn't that high and as he hit the ground on the other side he made sure to relax his muscles and bend his knees to cushion his fall.

As soon as he was on the ground Naruto bounded into the nearest foliage and waited until he was sure no one had heard him. He wasn't taking any chances. It had only occurred to him that in a village of shinobi it was possible to hide your presences from his senses. And since he didn't know who was living in this place he wasn't leaving anything to fate.

Naruto waited until he was sure no one had heard him before leaving the the small cluster of flowers. Thanks to the grass he was trending on his footsteps didn't make any sound at all. Naruto trotted to the large gate and sniffed it a few times. To his pleasure he was please to be able to pick a scent and a fresh one at that. With his nose, Naruto could tell the scent was a feminine one as it had contained a sweet he picked up whenever he was near Kurenai and Anko.

Naruto turned and stared following the trail which took him to a single entrance located at the back of the house. Naruto stopped stared at the building pondering what to do next. Now that he was inside he was and positive there was someone here he was conflicted on how to proceed next. Still staring at the wooden door Naruto wondered if he should shift to his human form and knock. Still, he hesitated. After all there was the question of why he was there in the first place.

Naruto sat on his hind legs and wondered what to do. In the end however he decided to explore the place a little bit longer, after all he still had hours to waste before Kurenai came back from her mission. Also this way it was possible that inspiration would came to him on what to do next now that he was inside.

….

Uchiha Sasuki, the remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. She winced slightly and stared at her knuckles. Despite the bandages she had wrapped around them she could tell they where bruised and were bleeding slightly turning her bandages on both hands a red colour.

This was the price she had to pay for getting stronger. Sasuki curled her hands into a fist tightly ignoring the pain. Her right hand blurred and struck a training dummy with enough force to shake it from its foundation. Her left followed later and produced the same result. In her mind the dummy had a face. The face imposed on the dummy was that of her greatest enemy. Someone she wanted…., _no, _someone she had to kill no matter what. Uchiha Itachi.

She kept sending punch after punch at the dummy until she was satisfied. She now did this everyday ever since her entire clan had been wiped out. Since today the academy was closed in preparation for the incoming exams she had the whole week to train.

Sending one last punch at the dummy Sasuki stood poised for a moment with her fist extended forward, taking in deep lung full of air.

That's enough for now, she thought to herself, bringing her hand to her side.

Sasuki turned her back to the dummy placed accordingly next to each other in a row and left the Uchiha training ground. It was time for a break and she felt her body now needed something instead of the vigorous training she put herself under.

The path towards her house took her away from the training grounds, into a small forest of evenly placed bamboo reeds until she came out the other side the house proper.

Sasuki continued walking until an unexpected sight caused her to stop. Sitting just a few feet away from the door into her house was a fox with it's back towards her and large fluffy tail curled neatly behind it. Its fur was red almost the colour of blood and its size was larger than any canine its kind she had seen. The fox was as large as the largest Inuzuka dogs, she idly noted.

Judging from its stillness, Sasuki couldn't shake a feeling that the creature was in deep thought.

Frowning, Sasuke reached for her pouch tightly securely on her thigh and pulled a kunai. At her movement the fox's pointed ears suddenly swivelled in her direction before the rest of its head followed shortly.

Sasuki almost dropped her kunai in morbid horror. She had never known that a fox could turn its head in such a body shuddering manner. The only creature she knew of that could do something like that was an owl. She had to suppress a shudder at the spectacle. It was like seeing something from nightmare come to life.

Sasuki mentally shook herself and threw her kunai at the thing. Since she didn't want to kill the fox, her aim was directed at a point near its tail. After all she had once read that fox where part of her clan's history so out of respect it would do to kill it.

To her disappointment and confusion the fox didn't move a single inch. In fact it didn't even blink at all.

Sasuki's frown deepened. Did the thing lack any fear of death? She couldn't her wonder.

Narrowing her black eyes, Sasuki reached for another kunai and throw it directly over his head in-between its pointed ears until it embaded into the wooden door behind with an audible sound. Sasuki's jaw would have dropped in sheer disbelief if her face was still as expressive.

Naruto could have laughed if it didn't mean breaking the act he was doing. As it were he had to hold himself from even twitching. He was amazed by the amount of expression one could take in a spun of a breath. As he watched the girls face went from confusion and puzzlement to suspicion before shifting to disbelief.

It was obvious this girl had never met a creature not scared by threats.

Naruto took in the girl before him without moving his eyes. He was sure he knew this girl. He took in her black shinobi sandals, a shinobi utility pouch on her thigh, her black shorts where he saw white bandager peaking underneath. He let his sight travel up her dark blue shirt sleeve shirt to her heart shaped face which had little baby fat, a tiny nose black eyes and spiky raven hair above her head.

Naruto ran through his mind of faces he had known but came short. The girl before him was unlike anyone he had known. Her manner was that of a composed, cold and calculated person. There was a vacant look about her eyes that told him whoever she was something life changing had happened to her.

Sasuki gather herself and stared at the fox before her. It was now obvious to her the fox wasn't going to move away from where it was, which also meant if she want to enter the house it was either go around to the other entrance or….

Her eyes once again narrowed in suspicion. As she stared into its eyes she had a sense that the fox was pulling some kind of prank on her.

_Well if you won't take any warnings how about this, _Sasuki glared pulling out another kunai. This time Sasuki made sure to aim directly for its head. Now she didn't care if she killed the thing. She could feel a vain on her temple throb with irritation.

As the kunai left her hand Naruto knew this one was intend to hit its mark. It took him a second to formulate what to do next. He wanted to see what the girl was going to do next. So instead of moving his entire body, once the kunai was only an inch from his head he simply cocked his head to the side and away from the projectile without moving another part of his body.

Naruto felt the kunai brush past his fur then heard a loud sound as it hit the door behind him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sasuki shouted unable to help herself. There was no way an ordinary animal had the mind to dodge like that.

Sasuki reached two move kunai and took one in each hand.

"What are you?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

With his head still cocked at an angle, Naruto chose not to say anything. Instead, Naruto let a grin spread across his lip showing his sharp teeth to the girl.

Sasuki took a step back at the display before falling into a back fighting stance, one leg behind her.

She narrowed her eyes at his, "You are not a normal fox are? There is no way a fox can dodge an attack without moving from its spot."

Naruto silently congratulated the girl for spotting that little oddity.

"Tch. It doesn't matter what you are. If you don't leave now I will kill you." Sasuki threatened.

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but resisted the impulse. What did the girl think her last throw would have done if he had let it hit its target, bruise him?

_Well let me play with her a little longer_, Naruto mental chuckled standing on all fours his head still facing her.

Sasuki took another step back as the fox stood and turned in her direction. There was a sudden tension in the air as the fox regarded her with unnerving intelligent crimson eyes. Sasuki felt a cold shiver run her spine. There was something off about the thing before her. She felt as if the intelligence at which it was looking at her did not belong to an animal at all.

Naruto grinned wider as he was the slight hesitation in her eyes.

Fufufufu….this is fun, Naruto mental laughed, lets raise the temperature a bit. He added before hitting the girl with a blast of concentrated fear.

Sasuki didn't know what hit her. One second she was standing in a battle stance the next she was on the ground her legs having gave out under the pressure of fear she was pulling down her body. When she had arrived to find Itachi having slaughtered her clan like cattle, Sasuki had thought she had known fear and hatred.

She had been wrong. She now knew that much.

What she was feeling now was pure and unquestionable fear. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath or move at all. Her entire vision was filled with something that threatened to stop her heart. Before her was a fox the size of the world, its single eye staring at her with malicious intent.

Naruto watched the girl go down as soon as he unleashed his aura. Despite the fun he was having a part of him felt disappointed.

Naruto shook his head as he was tears fall from the girl's wide eyes. Maybe he had unleashed too much intent at the girl. In fact the longer he watched the more it looked like he was right and as he saw her blank eyes dim with each second from lack of air he knew any more the girl's mind would break complete.

Quickly, Naruto stopped what he was doing. He didn't want to get himself into trouble of killing a fellow villager, this some anyway.

As if the fear alone had been holding the rest of her upright, the girl fell into a heap as soon as she was let free. Naruto trotted toward her and noticed the girl had actually passed out.

_So much for my fun_, Naruto licked his lips before turning his head to the house.

….

Sasuki wake up with a jolt, gasping from air. Her heart was beating fast as she bolted to her feet her hand reaching for a weapon.

"I have to admit you looked more beautiful unconscious." A voice said causing her heart to skip a beat in fright.

Sasuki turned and found a boy she didn't know watching her curiously.

"Who are you?" Sasuki asked reaching into her pouch. "And where am I?"

The strange boy calmly shrugged watching her every move.

The cocked his head to the side before answering, "I believe you are in your house, No?"

Sasuki looked about her making sure to keep her eyes on the stranger. The couch the boy was sitting confirmed that it was indeed her house.

_How did I get inside?_ The thought entered unbidden into her mind.

"How did you get in?" Sasuki demanded preparing for an attack. The question of how she had entered the house didn't matter to her despite the fact that the last thing she clearly remembered was walking out of the forest before….

Sasuki shook her head. That didn't matter. Right now she had to deal with the thief or possible spy.

The stranger shrugged. "I walked in of cause."

"So you are a thief?" her eyes narrowed.

The boy shook his head sending his red hair everywhere.

"Then what are you doing inside my house?"

"I carried you inside after you passed out." The boy stated grinning.

A memory of a gaint fox flooded her mind, causing her body to shake with fear. Her hands started to sweat in fear.

"The fox," she swallowed, "there was a fox where did it go?"

"Oh….that it's gone." The red heard boy said shrugging again his shoulders again.

Sasuki felt her body relax. Whatever the creature had been she was sure it hadn't been a normal fox.

"So what's your name?" the boy finally asked after a long silence.

Sasuki blinked a few time to clear her thoughts before question penetrated her mind. Shaking her head, Sasuki took a few long breaths to calm her heart before answering albeit hesitantly.

"Sasuki, Sasuki Uchiha." She answered.

Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise as the name brought a face into his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for its ****Mature content.**

Chapter 8

Naruto always prided himself for being smart. Even as a child, Naruto had always known his mind was quicker than most children his age and some older than him. Not overly intelligent, his mind had an uncanny ability to come up with ideas and ways to do something on the fly without him having to know everything about what he was doing. However there were times when Naruto didn't use this ability whenever he could and this was such a case.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto realised his folly. On hindsight it should have been obvious to him that mentioning one's greatest rival and claiming to be that person while baring no resemblance to that person was not a very good idea. But as that thought penetrated his mind it was already too late to do anything about it.

Sasuki came at him as soon as the last word to his name left his mouth. Naruto only had time to widen his eyes before the girl was on him and before he knew it he felt himself pushed back into the couch by a firm hand around his neck. In less time it took him to realise what had just happened, Sasuki was straddling his lap with his hand pinned to his sides. Naruto looked up and found a fist right at him only inches from his face.

"Wait…let's talk about this."Naruto stared cautiously eye the girl.

"What do you know about Naruto?"Sasuki asked him in a cold voice.

Naruto alternated his gaze between her cold and now impassive face and the fist just a few inches from his nose before finally settling on her face.

"Like I said I am Naruto." he answered her truthfully.

Sasuki tightened her grip on his neck. "I have known Naruto ever since I was little and you are not him."

Naruto shrugged with a little bit of difficulty because of his situation before saying, "I am telling the truth. You don't have to believe me."

"Naruto left the village three years ago on a training trip with his godparents…"Sasuki narrowed her eyes at him. "and you don't look anything like him at all."

Naruto snorted. It seemed the little deception the old man had spread had managed to convince everyone who hadn't been present or a high ranked shinobi. Naruto had indeed left but it hadn't been what he would call a training trip despite having actually again strength.

"If you are talking about my red hair and eyes," he tried to shrug again and failed. "It the result of the training I underwent. If you want proof…. just look at the whiskers on both my cheeks."

Technical it wasn't a lie after all the changes to eyes and hair were actual the results, albeit indirectly of his increases in power after all. Now that he thought about his mother had been red, and when he had asking her one day after visiting the seal she had told him it had been because of her Uzumaki blood and chakra.

_Does that mean the result of my Uzumaki chakra awakening was a product of Kyuubi's chakra awakening a part of my heritage or was it because of something else?_ Naruto wondered. It would make sense that a part of his being had been changed but if his was a being of chakra them that would mean….

Naruto's thoughts were derailed when he felt a rush of air before a fist collided with his nose.

Sasuki studied the boy underneath her. The Naruto she had known did not resemble anything like this boy looked like. The Naruto in her childhood had been a blond boy who always was a nuisance in her side along with Kiba. This boy was however different first his hair was long and spiky reaching all the way to his waist instead of being short and blond. There was also the strangeness of his eyes. They were red and slitted like a snake while Naruto's eyes had been blue, the colour akin to clear water.

However just as the boy had said both he and the Naruto she had known had the same whisker like marking on both cheeks as if someone had used something to scratch three permanent horizontal lines on each cheek.

If this was the same Naruto she had known then he shouldn't have been caught off guard like what had just happened. In fact if this was the same Naruto that had went on a training trip with Jiraiya the Sanin then he should have been able to avoid being pinned down.

Sasuki tightened her left hand around the boy's neck and brought her right fist down. It was obvious whoever this was not the same Naruto she had known but an imposter claiming to be him and a poor one at that.

Her fist caught him right on his temple. There was a look of surprise on his face before his body slumped underneath her. With the boy unconscious, Sasuki frowned, thinking. After a moment of thinking she decided it was best to hand over the boy to the nearest shinobi she could find and let them deal with him.

"Well that was...eh…interesting." a voice commented from behind her.

Sasuki jumped and turned to find the crimson haired boy sitting calmly on the couch she had woke up on. Casting a glance on the body she had just been straddling she saw a cushion were the unconscious body had been.

_Substituted himself with a cushion_, Sasuki cast her gaze back to the boy, _but when did he._

"When did you use the Kawarimi? There was no way you could have formed the hand-seals with the way I had you pinned."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly before replying pointing at himself. "Did you forget I was trained by a Sanin? You have to be faster than that if you want to keep up with me"

Sasuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion. If speed was what he was talking about then that meant the boy had moved before she had, and at such speeds that she hadn't seen him form the required hand seals to the escape jutsu. Worse the boy was her age and was clear more powerful than her if this little display of power was any indication. At the Academy no one her age was faster than her and this boy had just proved her otherwise without any effort.

"TCH, okay I believe you." she finally admitted taking a sit. "But how what happened to you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like I said…..training, training and more training from the old pervert."

"But what happened to your hair and eyes."

"Oh that…"Naruto ran a hand through his hair before saying, "its part of the secret training the old man put me under. Apparently it symbolises the awakening of my Uzumaki blood like my mother."

"So you have a bloodline?"Sasuki asked with a bit of suspicion. She had never had of a bloodline like that before.

Naruto shook his head. "No nothing as exotic."

"Anyway how is everyone? How is Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and everyone?" Naruto sent question after question changing the topic but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about what his friends had been up to in his absence.

A look of annoyance flashed on the raven heard girl before she spoke, coldly "I don't know and I do not care."

Taken aback at her cold tone, Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Don't you play together anymore?" he asked leaned forward, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Sasuki seemed to hesitate as if debating with herself whether or not to tell him before she told him. Despite the gruesome memories from the Kyuubi and what he himself had done, Naruto was slightly disturbed at what Sasuki was telling him. Naruto pulled what he knew of her brother Itachi and wasn't surprised by how little he had known of him. However Naruto could clearly remember that Itachi had been a quiet person, who liked to keep to himself and his training and according to his father Itachi had been one of the most skilled shinobi in Konoha even surpassing Kakashi at the height of his shinobi abilities.

But Naruto couldn't believe Itachi had been that powerful enough to massacre the entire Uchiha clan in a single night without help whatsoever. It was simply impossible. Unless the entire clan had been drugged senseless, Naruto saw no way Itachi could have went toe-to-toe against an entire squad of sharingan wielding shinobi.

As Sasuki talked about how Itachi had then went about killing both their father and mother before she stumbled onto him finishing her mother and then using his evolved eyes to show her the gruesome scenes of the slaughter.

Long forgotten memories and knowledge of the Uchiha clan pushed themselves forth into Naruto's mind. Some of these memories didn't make senses at all, while some memories were too much for his to grasp as if at that time the Kyuubi had been part of a whole. Naruto ignored those for the time being. Nevertheless of the memories he was able to grasp, Naruto learned a lot. For example he doubted anyone knew that the sharingan was a by product of the Kyuubi's own hate and malevolence and within that connection there was a link between him and the eyes.

Realisation dawned on Naruto. Now he understood why the sharingan filled him with a sense of fear and anger. Those were lingering feeling left by the Kyuubi. Now that those memeroies where clear he now knew that with the spinning eyes when used correctly an Uchiha had the ability to influence him to some extent. Naruto felt a moment of fear numb his mind for a second at this new information before he shook away the fear with a bit of an effort.

_No_, Naruto chastised himself, _I am not the same old bijuu. I am a different being entirely, an actual fusion of the Ten-Tailed fox with a human conscious at the helm therefore I doubt that ability of the sharingan has any significant influence._

Naruto pulled himself from Kyuubi's memories or his memories if he had to admit it to himself and studied the girl before him as if seeing her for the first time, which was partially the truth since it was actually the first time in more three years. Admittedly Sasuki was beautiful, a cold and untouchable kind of beauty. Her lithe and toned body told him of years spent training. Naruto wonder if she knew how beautiful she was going to be in later years but doubted it. Naruto shifted his gaze to her dark eyes. If eyes where the window to one's could what he could see in those depth made him shiver, not from fear but restrained…. Her eyes were empty as if she was staring at things far beyond him.

Naruto's mind started churning with thoughts and plans. Here was someone who clearly had big ambitions and if played his hand or paws there was opportunity and if all went well something to be gained from this. Better yet Sasuki had probably had the sharingan which was a bonus if he managed to gain her attention.

Naruto licked his lips, resisting the urge to smile.

"So why don't you ask them to help you in your training?"Naruto asked. "I mean training alone if good but how to you know if you have progressed."

Sasuki gave Naruto an impulsive dark look before replying, "They will only slow me down."

Naruto shrugged. He pondered not asking what she meant by that. To him it seemed reasonable that beating someone to a pulp with set conditions was a good way to measure one's strengths. Still, Naruto had to know before making his own move.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I have no use in making myself look beautiful or staring at boys." Sasuki grunted. "Besides I already know everyone in our class is weak."

"Well how about I train you?"Naruto finally asked.

Sasuki narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Since I am stronger than you…"Naruto grinned at that. "I should be a good training partner and…"

Naruto trailed off, leaning further forward from his sit before raising his hand palm facing up.

As Sasuki watched fire a spark of appeared in the of Naruto's palm before swirling into an orange sphere of fire that radiated intense heat. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Here was power unlike anything she had ever seen. Despite having a latent affinity to fire natured chakra, Sasuki had never had anyone who could do what she was witnessing. Not even Itachi with his mastery over the fire element had ever displayed such a feat in ninjutsu when she had spied on him.

Sasuki felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She couldn't help wonder what else the boy before her could do and how much she could learn from him.

"Why do you want to help me?"She asked narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged again before replying showing nothing of what he was thinking on his face. "Why not? Why shouldn't I help someone who wants to get stronger?"

Sasuki kept her eyes narrowed as she spoke her next words calmly, "Can you help me awaken my sharingan?"

She had a feeling the boy before was hiding something. The way Naruto talked and shrugged as if he didn't care told her the boy was very strong and was withholding some information among other things. More over now that she had time to think it was just occurring to her that it was possible that with his abilities it was possible that he could help her awake her sharingan.

Naruto grinned, a knowing grin. "I could but that is another issue altogether. Because one your eyes fully awakened there is no doubt it will only be a matter of time before my presence becomes useless.

Naruto raised him hand cutting of what Sasuki was about to say. "But I have a solution if you want to so awaken you sharingan. In fact I can do it now of you agree."

Sasuki's face lost all expression at those words. "And that is?"

"Not much."Naruto shrugged. "But I don't think you will agree to the terms."

"Tell me."Sasuki demanded standing up from her sit a scowl on her face.

Naruto hid a smile. This girl was just too interesting. It was too obvious that her drive to kill her brother was so great that on occasion it overrode what was good for her.

"Okay…I will awaken those precious eyes of yours in exchange for…."Naruto pointed at her.

Sasuki blinked in confusion looking at his figure not understand what Naruto meant. She let her dark eyes travel from the finger then back to where it was pointing. Anger and disgust bubbled from her throat at the implication.

"Forget it "She shook her head in anger. She should have guessed. Naruto was a boy after all and probably worse than Kiba.

"Wait; don't be quick to decline my offer I haven't finished."Naruto quickly said.

"No...I don't want to hear anymore of your offer. I will train by myself if that is what takes to kill my brother."Sasuki growled.

"The conditions are simple and straight forward. You will be my servant until a time you are able to defeat me and at moment you are free to do as you please. But of cause I can understand if being someone's servant is too much for you, something you can't handle"

Sasuki hesitated at those words and sat back down thinking.

Watching with keen interest Naruto let her think. His bait was set.

Sasuki turned the offer over and over in her mind. With the new condition the offer wasn't that bad. Lost in thoughts Sasuki let her mind briefly touch less painful memories of her past. being a female mamaber of the Uchiha clan Sasuki like any other female member of the clan had grew up with the known that if her future was to live the life of a servant if her sharingan failed to awaken. In fact before her death at the hands of her brother her mother had begun instructing her in her ways in case her sharingan did not manifest. Also she was sure once her bloodline wakened the offer was as good as void, as with the power of the Uchiha she was sure she could beat him on their first fight.

Sasuki frowned at that thought. If she did that then she would be missing out of the opportunity to steal his jutsu. Sasuki cast an eye at the red haired boy staring at her with a curious expression. If she agreed she would be just like what her father had wanted her to be, a servant to a selected older shinobi but if she refused then she would be missing out on an opportunity to awaken her sharingan early something only a few Uchiha could attest to without the near death horrifying training.

She silently ran through her options until a thought pushed its self from the darkness. Sasuki focused on Naruto once again. Tall, handsome like his father and obviously a powerful shinobi if the knowledge of him being trained by a Sannin had training was true. Sasuki smiled internally.

She supposed if she actually failed to beat him then what other better way was there to restore her clan than marrying a son of a former Hokage. Hell, with the blood of a Hokage already running through his veins there was a possibility that she could give birth, literally, to a new line of Uchiha powerful that the last. However, if he proved weak then once she had the sharingan she was confident it would take her only a month at most to match if not weeks to surpass him and once his usefulness was done she would simply look for someone else stronger. Either way she will be getting either one of both her ambitions power and a way to restore her clan.

For his part, Naruto wasn't concerned about that Sasuki was thinking. In his mind even with the sharingan there was no way Sasuki would ever defeat him by herself. Best of all with her sharingan it was possible that Sasuki would be enough of a challenge to push him past him current limit he limited himself into certain skills like not wasting any chakra in their spars. Since the seal that had held him imprisoned had been impossible to break because the seal sustained itself by consistently draining a third of his chakra, making it impossible for him to overpower it with what he had left. And since it happaned with every second that passed while inside the seal after the first year alone, his chakra levels took a massive drain since that was when his pool where at their highest.

What he needed now was regaining all the chakra he had lost. There were two ways in which he could advance past his first tail. The first was the simplest and easiest. Since he was a being whose chakra reserves were gathered from nature enough chakra that it over followed enough to manifest another tail. The problem with this was that in order this method to be more effective, Naruto needed to spend a lot of time immobile and consciously pulling chakra from his surroundings. To him this idea was one he dismissed without a second thought. He couldn't see himself doing nothing for over 2 years.

"Okay I agree." Sasuki finally said in the silence. Naruto smiled on the inside and nodded seriously on the outside.

"There is going to be pain. Are you willing to go on?"

"I don't care. Just do it."

Naruto smiled and before Sasuki knew it she was unable to move as something held her on the spot. Whatever it was it bound her left hand to her side and legs together up her chest around her mouth stopping her from uttering any work.

"I give you my power."Naruto laughed before unwrapping the bandages around her right hand. Her hands were slightly bruised and swollen red from her training, Naruto idly noted as he brought her hand level with his lips.

Before the girl could pull away, Naruto opened his mouth and bit off her smallest finger off without any thought or concern for her. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuki as he did this. The only sign of pain that came from her was the widening of her eyes and a muffled scream from her throat. The vice like grip he had on made sure she couldn't pull her hand away and had enough pressure to stop any blood from spurting out of what was left of her finger.

Naruto ignored the taste of blood on his tongue as he swallowed her finger. As soon as it began its path down his throat his chakra went to work dissolving the intruding item, the amounts of chakra that had been clinging on it were aborted into him as he had intended.

Satisfied with himself, Naruto licked his lips. "Now it's time to give you my power. For you own good, I just hope your soul and mind are stronger than your pitiful human body."

With those words, Naruto severed his own finger with a swift pull and then placed it on Sasuki's missing finger. There was a sizzling sound as his finger infused its self to her flesh. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the burning stink of flesh that filled the air.

Naruto watched as his finger molded with her flesh as if that finger had belonged there. Shifting his gaze to her face Naruto saw the look of pain on her face shift into something else.

He smiled, it seemed the girl was beginning to feel his power pouring into her body. Naruto retracted his tail back where it had came from and watched.

Sasuki felt pain wreck her body as Naruto's finger merged with her body. She felt her body heat up as a wave of foreign energy entered her veins and chakra system. Her mouth opened in a scream that was kept unheard thanks to Naruto's appendage around her mouth. Her world had turned into a haze of pain. Her body began to spasm as if she was having a seizure. A level of fear and hate unlike anything she had ever allowed herself to fell manifested itself from her thoughts that time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Just when she thought she was about to go insane or her body was going to melt down the foreign sensation vanished. It was as if a plug had been flicked down turning everything off. Sasuki felt power unlike anything she had felt fill her power. The pain she had initially felt was gone replaced by something even more wonderful, a wave of euphoria and sense of power unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"This power," Sasuki marvelled aloud "With this power I can kill Itachi."

She clenched and unclenched her fingers a few times and began to laugh, a cold dark laughter. Something on her hand caught her eye. Travelling up from her hand were thick purple veins that went up her arm until they vanished into her sleeve. As she watched in fascinated a purple aura shimmered into existence around her hand suffusing his body with energy as it travelled further up his entire body.

Sasuki turned to Naruto and saw, and smiled a dark cold twist of the lips absent of any warmth.

"Finally I can see. "She smirked.

…

After the deal had been sealed Naruto advised Sasuki to rest and wait until her body became accustomed to what he had just given her. As predicated Sasuki thought otherwise and insisted they start training. As a way to show who was in charge, Naruto firmly disagreed and that was the end of it.

So out of lack of anything to do they talked for a few more hours, Naruto trying to milk as much as he could from a less inclined Sasuki. Still, he was able to gather enough to know that his friends had moved on since his absence, despite his sudden departure having upset a lot of the girls.

Naruto had grinned at that. The topic of girls had been one he and Kiba had always been at odds for with the problem being that being the his father's son Naruto drew attention of the girls, as they envisioned themselves as his wives. Back then it had taken his mother's verbal thrashing to realise what was happening when it had started taking liberties of the girls attitude towards him for grunted, such as when he had pushed the girls into bringing his sweets and other things he had wanted but been afraid to get them himself on such occasion.

Sasuki, Naruto learned after the death of her clan had drifted away from the others as she concentrated more on her training while the other girls focused on their looks and went on casing boys. Hearing this Naruto had to do all he could to stop himself from laughing out loud. From the looks of things Naruto had no doubt Sasuki drew more attention than the other girls. He said as much and wasn't surprised when Sasuki had grunted in affirmation before mumbling that she had a large following among the girls as well.

Despite the amusement he was getting from this, Naruto thought he understood. Once something life changing hit you in the face awakening your eye to the world, after such an occurrence your past became irrelevant like a distant false dream. When Kyuubi's last bid for freedom had back fired on it thanks to the strength of the Shinigami's seal, Naruto had been changed in everything to his way of thinking. Sometimes it felt as if his thoughts alone were that of an older and a cunning being wearing a shell that hid what it was.

Naruto knew his thoughts of wanting to exploit other people were wrong. Deep down he knew that but the Kyuubi's memories of emotions and past events had matured him unnaturally that it was only thanks to the fact that for some reason he didn't understand his consciousness was limiting what he should been feeling and doing, hatred and destruction to a sense of curiosity and fun.

After much talking, Sasuki had demanded Naruto to fight her now that she had her sharingan.

"Huh are you sure?"He asked cocking his head contemplatively. "You don't look like you can walk on your two feet let alone fight."

Sasuki scowled, "don't worry about my body."

"Or could it be that you afraid that the deal of yours is going to end today before you can get anything out of it?"She question, smirking.

Naruto looked at her thoughtful before grinning in turn. Clearly the girl had issues of her own but who was he to argue with a girl. His grandfather had taught him when it came to the opposite sex it was sometimes wise to let them have their way so that you can have you own way later on if you thought carefully. And Naruto was doing just that after all maybe beating her this early in their agreement just when her euphoria of awakening her sharingan was still fresh he could put some doubt into her brain at her own ability to defeat him despite her eyes in the future. Of cause this was depending on how a much of a beating he delivered with crippling or killing her.

He shrugged and nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

Sasuki smirked before leading him out of her house through a cluster of generic green bamboo reeds found throughout the Elemental Nations into a small privet training field. Naruto was a little surprised at the size of the place and how much training equipment was at hand. Naruto saw everything from balancing beams to hand strengthening apparitions.

"Wow have a quit a place to yourself don't you."Naruto appraised.

Sasuki simply grunted in response as she took a position in front of him in a large clearing next to a row of training dummies.

Naruto raised a single eye brown when she didn't answer before shrugging once again. From the look on her face he could tell she wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Fine but before we start I need to lay down a few conditions."

"Hn…Whatever, it won't change anything. "And an uncaring shrugged was his only answer.

"First," Naruto went on raising a single finger. "Come at me with all the intense and purpose to kill. Don't worry about breaking my bones because I can just heal."

Naruto showed her the stump of finger he had removed and with a push of his of his mind, red chakra bubbled out of the stump before congealing into a shape of a figure and then solidify. He grinned at the look of surprise on her face.

Sasuki was surprised at how easily Naruto had regenerated a missing finger. Mentally scowling she wondered what else he could do.

"It's something I learned from the Toad Hermit." Naruto lied.

"Now, second. I am going to be using hand to hand combat until you are able keep up with me or if you manage to push me." Naruto smiled as her eyes narrowed into slits.

Sasuki narrowed eyes at the red haired. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he was calling her weak._ Well I will have to show him what an Uchiha is capable of_, she thought, smirking coldly.

"Now come."Naruto licked his lips. "Show me what you are capable of with those eyes."

Contrary to what Naruto had expected Sasuki did not bring forth her sharingan. Instead she simply charged at him with her fist cocked behind her. Naruto mental shrugged that away as he waited for her to deliver the first move.

Fast, Naruto admitted to himself as Sasuki came charging at him. Despite her speed however his keen eyes and fast mind allowed him to see her as if she was running at a speed a fraction less than what she was actually moving at.

Once he was within her reach, Sasuki sent a punch at his face. Naruto saw it coming and slapped her hand away with a flick of his hand upwards. Her attack having had no effect on him, Sasuki counted him by crouching low and attempting to take his legs from underneath him. Naruto jumped into the air just in time to avoid the leg swipe but Sasuki had already counted for that.

Sasuki pushed herself with her hand on the ground followed him into the air, her feet first. Naruto quickly crossed his hands in front of him as he saw her heels coming towards him. The impact pushed Naruto further upwards and using that extra lift flipped himself backwards away from Sasuki.

Naruto landed on his feet and was moving as soon as he hit the ground. They exchange blows and kicks which none landed on their intended target before Naruto grabbed her wrist on her next punch and pulled her down towards a raising knee. Sasuki however attacked fast before Naruto's knee could hit her face. She managed to bring her other hand in the way stopping it before it could reach her.

His next move however managed to get past her guard. Naruto let go of her hand and stepped to the side before delivering a kick to the side of the head with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground two feet away.

Instead of capitalising on the opportunity staring right at him, Naruto simply waited and watched with shining eyes as the girl picked herself up from the ground.

"Sasuki-chan I think you are going to have to do better than that you are hoping to defeat me." Naruto said in a toned dripping with fake concern.

Sasuki grunted as she stood. That little move had caught her off guard. It was as if the boy just like her could plan each of his moves one step ahead of her if not more.

Shaking her head to clear her vision, Sasuki decided it was time to test her sharingan. Feeding chakra to her eyes she witness everything around her slow down noticeably as single black tomoe appeared on both her red eyes.

"Finally going to show me what those eyes of your eyes about…huh." Naruto widened his slitted eyes in joy.

"Here I come. Let's see if what I gave you was worth it." Naruto then said turning serious. While he knew about the sharingan's abilities this was his first time fighting against someone with one.

Without another warning Naruto ran towards Sasuki was on her in less than two seconds. His opening attack was a probing punch to the face. With her eyes awake, Sasuki saw the punch coming a second before Naruto actually committed into it. She watched as if everything was happened in slow motion and once his fist filled her entire field of vision simple moved her head to the side, letting his punch travel past her.

Naruto followed again with other punch with his left hand which Sasuki easily evaded just like the one before. A leg swipe that followed was dodged just the same. Naruto tried a kick to the head but Sasuki again saw the attack coming and avoid it by stepping back away from his reach before she countered by swiping his remain leg from under him.

Naruto felt hiself falling before he managed to right himself by putting his hand on the ground and pushing his body into a flip, at the same time evading a drop kick from Sasuki.

They engaged once again in flurry of punches and kicks, with Sasuki clearly having the upper hand but failing to land a blow on him. It was on their third engagement that Naruto's mind came up with a solution. Naruto was tempted to laugh at what his mind had come up with.

Naruto grinned as his eyes spotted a weakness. As he was pulling his hand back after a puch that had been easily dodged by a simple tilt of the head, this time Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulder as he withdrew his hand then pivoted his body around and threw her in to the air.

Sasuki was once again caught by surprise by the unexpected move and before she knew it she found herself in the air. Sasuki expertly oriented herself in the air and was able to land on both her feet. However as she was still wondering what had just happened, a fist to her gut doubled her over onto her knees as she desperately tried to draw breath.

Naruto shook his head before saying, "So much for that."

It seemed to him that while the sharingan allowed its user so see and counter whatever he had threw her however could not predict anything outside her immediate focus.

After a moment he turned his back to her and started in the direction of her house.

"I think that's enough for today." He sighed in disappointment.

"Wait…" Sasuki whispered as she shakily rose to her feet. "I can still fight."

"Huh…I don't think you can. In fact this fight was over before it had begun." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"No…I am not weak damn it."Sasuki shouted angrily at his back. Sasuki couldn't believe how easily she had been defeated. All her training hadn't been enough to keep up with him. It didn't make any sense. Was this what all the training she had done over the year summed up to? It was like the last scene of Uchiha massacre all over again. it was just like when Itachi had turned his back on her after tutoring her in with his eyes.

Sasuki glared at his back in raising anger. Snarling in hatred, Sasuki's hand started weaving into a familiar set of hand seals taking in a great lung full of air before sub vocalising "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" as she exhaled a large fireball at Naruto.

The sound of the fireball travelling his way alerted him to an incoming attack. Naruto turned and his eyes widened in surprise as he came face to face with a fireball big enough to swallow him whole, leaving enough room for three more people to fit in.

Naruto idly wondered how a girl her age had enough chakra to pull of such a jutsu as he raised his arm palm facing the orange ball of flames. When his godfather had should him this jutsu as an example of Fire techniques he had admitted the jutsu was a big as the chakra you poured into it, and by the looks this fireball's size it looked like Sasuki had put her all into it.

Naruto licked his lips as he idly wonder how much more powerful she would be once the gift he had given her full adapted into her system.

As the fireball streaked towards him, Naruto could feel the temperature increase each inch it travesty as it came closer. Naruto felt his excitement rise at what he was about to do until he was practically grinning like a mad man.

Still in her feat of anger and rage, Sasuki smirked as the fireball sailed towards its target at a fast pace. The great fireball technique was a trademark fire jutsu that every Uchiha child capable of being a shinobi had been required to learn as soon as they could mold their chakra reasonably. Her brother Itachi had taught her this jutsu as a birthday gift. She knew what damage the jutsu was capable of doing to a person but in her anger she didn't care.

She wanted to laugh out as the stupid boy was about to meet his death.

_That what you get for dealing with powers you cannot begin to understand,_ she thought darkly, as she watched her jutsu fly.

Then as she as watched, her one tomoe sharingan active something impossible happened. The fireball suddenly stopped as if it had collided with an invisible force. She waited for an explosion but to her incredulity nothing of that sort happened. Instead of an explosion the large ball of flame suddenly shrunk once then again a second letter and then again and again until before her wide eyes stood Naruto untouched in his palm hovering a red sphere that appeared to be radiating flames.

"That's impossible. "The words left her mouth without even realising she was talking. "What are you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder with a grin on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and soon to the strongest being in the world."

And then as she watched, her eyes fading back to normal, Naruto raised the orb to his mouth and swallowed it. Sasuki could only watch in disbelief and fear before chakra exhaustion pulled her into unconsciousness.

"Not again."Naruto sighed rolling his eyes.

…..

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kurenai, Kakashi and a hand full of jonin present in his office stared at the crystal ball with shock written on their faces at what they had just witnessed. A sinister chakra spike from Uchiha compound had alerted him in the middle of the meeting about the upcoming graduation, causing him to stop mid speech and pull out his spying orb.

Once the crystal had focused on Sasuki's chakra signature, Hiruzen had been relieved to find the girl talking to Naruto in the house and nothing had been amiss. Out of curiously he had decided to watch the two for a while just to be sure. When the two had left the house he had stayed tuned onto them interested in what the two had been up to.

But…

"Is that even possible, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi was the first to pull himself out of the shock of witnessing such an impossible feat.

Hiruzen stared at the cystal his mind whirling with possibilities. How had the boy pulled such an impossible feat? The only possible way he could think of emulating such a feat was through fuuinjutsu or if his affinity with the elemental used was greater than…._but that is almost impossible with fire unless I have total control over that element._

Hiruzen relaxed his hold on his pipe. He wasn't surprised to see that his knuckles were white from the force he had been exerting. Like everyone present he too had been shaken by Naruto's display of mastery over fire.

"From what I can come up with such a feat is possible, "He nodded to himself. "If you have a way to subvert control of the jutsu used from its caster. In fact my during my train, Tobirama was capable of such a feat with his mastery over the water element, a feat he used during the war."

"The flames of youth burn brightly on that one." Gai Maito said seriously for once.

"But he could have died."Kurenai whispered, her face a little white. She was glaring at the crystal with anger that a few present wondered if Naruto could feel the intent radiating from her eyes through the crystal.

"Come one Kurenai you know what the boy if capable of first hand." Asuma sighed lazily but still impressed.

"OH I know what he is capable of alright. The problem is why didn't he simply use the kawarimi or just move out of the way." Kurenai shifted her glare on him

"Her don't be angry at me."Asuma raised his hands. "Besides you could ask the brat yourself cant you?"

"Now…what is he doing?"Kakashi peered closer into the crystal ball.

Naruto was crouched on the prone figure of Sasuki. As everyone present the red haired kid pulled something out of his ninja pouch. From the bird's eye view provided by the spying globe it was almost impossible to see what he was doing but from his hand movement they all could tell the boy in the process of scribbling something.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" Asuma said his face shifting from curiously to comical disbelief.

As if hearing his question Naruto shifted his body revealing what he had been busy doing. Sasuki's face now looked like an extremely failed experiment at putting on makeup. Naruto had inscribed crude spiral shaped on both her cheeks. Both her eye brows now looked like one long thick black line that ran continuously across her forehead.

Naruto rose to his before nodding to himself in satisfaction before hoisting her unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"I think Asuma is right. But the kid is full of surprises"

Kurenai pursed her lips in a thin red line, "I intend to do just that as soon the meeting if over. Naruto needed to learn a few things."

A few of the shinobi present felt pity for the boy, as they watched him entire the Sasuki's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story of Rated M for Mature content.**

Chapter 9

After what he could only call an interesting encounter with the last member of the sharingan wielding clan, Naruto opted not to go back to Kurenai's apartment just yet. Instead, Naruto headed in the forest where he sensed Patches, or to be exact his youki inside the vixen, had picked as their territory.

His connection with the small vixen was like an extra sixth sense, as if a part of his being was there and not there at the same time. It was kind of confusing but if he had to explain it to someone his he would have told them it was a feeling akin to being able to feel a severed limb on the other side of a forest.

Using this ability, Naruto found both vixens just a few miles in the great forest just behind the same playing ground he used to play when he was a kid. He found both of them laying on their sides on a clump of leaves with their eyes closed in sleep. At his arrival both vixens immediately raised their knouts towards his direction before slowly rising to their feet.

Patches being the younger and most curious of the two immediately pounced on Naruto. Naruto chuckled to himself and started rubbing the top of her forehead.

"Once a fox always a fox," Naruto said grinning as the young vixen rubbed body on his legs all the while continuously emitting high pitched squalls.

After a while of playing the vixen, Naruto turned to the older of the two and wasn't surprised to find her silently and cautiously watching them on her hind legs. It was obvious that despite having proved himself dominant the old vixen was still very wary of him. He supposed having the ability to shift into his humanoid form only elevated her mistrust. While foxes like other feline animal did not communicate through speech, her body language and the smell coming from her told him all he needed to know.

Naruto didn't begrudge her of her mistrust. He knew that her behaviour was simply natural instinct of self preservation gained from many years in the forest and hard earned experience. So while Patches was always in a state of curiosity just like any animal in that stage of life, Scar had the presents of mind to know when something wasn't natural.

"Well I suppose it is true that wise fox is an old fox," he said to her, although knowing she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Or is it the other way round?" he blinked in thought before shrugging his shoulders when no answer presented itself within his mind.

_Now why did I come here?_, Naruto silently questioned himself as he ran his hands through Patches's fluffy long tail.

He looked around the forest for a moment before sitting down on a nice spot with his back against a particular tree. Within a second, Patches curled herself on his lap still keen on for his attention which he gave her.

Naruto examined the small vixen for a moment. From what he could see of her underbelly there was yet to be any sign to show her pregnancy. While he knew that making the tiny vixen pregnant was virtually impossible by normal standards, he was sure his potent of chakra he had ejaculated within her had the ability to negate the rules of nature in the instance.

All he now could look for was whether or not his little project bore fruit or not and if he somehow managed to get what he had intended, albeit unconsciously, what he was going to do with the young kits that would be the result.

Shaking his head, Naruto let out a jaw stretching yawn and stared into sky thinking. Be the end of the week was the final test that would determine his future in Konoha. Naruto mentally shivered at the thought of becoming a shinobi under someone. He had no problem with being a shinobi however the limitation that came with being, restriction that did not sit well with what he was now.

After his transformation, Naruto had instinctively known he was now a force of unrestrained nature, destruction, mischief therefore any limitation placed on his despite how smaller where unbearable. During his time in the seal with nothing but his thoughts to occupy himself, he had almost went insane with boredom. There was so much a mind could come up with as entertainment before it ran out.

Naruto scowled to himself as he thought of the test. If he had been fighting someone else her level there was no doubt who the winner was going to been but against Kurenai…..

A sudden thought made him want to swear out loud. He should have thought of this sooner. For moment, Naruto wondered if the finally test again the red eyed kunoich had been her idea but after a moment's thought he concluded it wasn't. He was sure Kurenai knew of his capabilities and wasn't stupid enough to risk her life going toe to toe with him despite her being his keeper of sorts. Therefore the only conclusion that made sense was….

_The old man must have known this from the beginning. He must have come up with a theory about the geass binding me to Kurenai or he must have found some scroll with the information._

_What else does the old geezer know?_ Naruto silently wondered slightly awed by the man's mind. Against Kurenai, Naruto knew his power would be restricted to what Kurenai thought was or should be possible for someone his age. The geass was such that Kurenai didn't need conscious control of how much chakra he was limited to. It was a feeling he always felt each time he was within her presence, as if her being there within visual distance literally drained him of all his abilities and power.

He was beginning to understand why the old man was called the God of Shinobi or as his father had often called the old geezer, the Professor. It was now evident how much experienced he lacked despite all the destructive power his housed within himself. It was also beginning to dawn on him that as long as he was within the village there was no way he could test himself.

The hand that had been running along Patches soft red fur suddenly stopped as a devious idea entered his head. Could he somehow leave the village without being caught or raising suspicion?

Naruto turned the thought in his head before shaking his head as he spotted to flows within the idea. First, he knew there was some sort of boundary around the village that allowed the security part of the shinobi to monitor the village without the need of deploying a sizable number of active shinobi to do the surveillance. This was why the shinobi that always tailed him did so for a few hours before vanishing as sudden as they came. The barrier itself was invisible to his eyes but he didn't need to see it as he was able detect the amounts of chakra that kept it active. Second, and even if he managed to leave the village there was no doubt that as soon as his chakra signature vanished within the village it, within seconds of his departure a full scale squad of elite shinobi would be on his tail, a prospect he didn't want face if he was to enjoy himself.

Naruto felt Patches jump off his lap. Curious at what mischief the young vixen was now up to, Naruto raised a brow as she trotted into the woods. Moment later she appeared on the other side off the forest behind the older fox that was sleeping with his knout on its front paws. As he watched Patches slowly and silently crept closer to the unsuspecting feline stopping at each sound. Once within distance she pounced on her unsuspecting victim and was off. And so began the chase.

Naruto chuckled under his breath. It was funny how Patches smaller body and agility was working to her advantage despite her lack of experience. The chuckle died in his throat as the answer to his plan came to his mind.

_Smaller…yes, _Naruto nodded slowly, _but it possible? Only one way to find out._

Excited with this new plan, Naruto 's lips strengthen into a mischievous grin as he stood to his feet.

_Thank you Kurenai-sensei for instructing me on how to create a bushin clone, _Naruto exclaimed as he started his plan.

Naruto raised his heard before looking around him, sniffing the air as separated the scent around for a particular stench. There was a smell of decaying flesh coming from the air wafting from the bushes to his right. Satisfied with his find, Naruto took off in that direction. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for and after travelling only a few meters he found the body of the same male fox he had killed decomposing in the open.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the overpowering stench of rotting flesh. Giant black flies buzzed all over the dead thing and Naruto shivered in disgust as his eyes picked up wriggling maggots underneath the red fur.

Naruto examined the carcass for a second before closed his eyes in concentration as he started gathering chakra into his stomach. He carefully measured the amount of chakra he needed and then opening with mouth wide regurgitating a small glob of chakra the size of his fist onto the dead carcass.

The glob of chakra landed on the body with a sound that reminded him an egg landing in a frying pan and as it landed on the dead thing a buzz filled the air as hundreds flies rose into the air from the carcass. Seconds later, a sizzling sound started coming from the corpse as his chakra started wriggling like a living blob of flesh and stretching to cover every inch of the dead body and burning the remain to the born.

Naruto watched in fascination as his chakra went to work, eating everything until nothing alive was left. When the process finally ended flesh, fur and every single maggot he had gleamed within the carcass vanished leaving behind the skeletal frame of a fox every inch of bone cover in a thin layer of red chakra.

Next Naruto sent a mental command to his chakra willing it to take form using what it had already absorbed. At first nothing appeared to happen even with his keen sight. However after a minute had passed, and just when he had began to question whether this was going to work or not, something caught his attention. At first it was hard to tell but then noticeable changes started appearing as he watched and after another minute the entire skeleton was cover with a new layer of muscles and flesh.

Naruto observed silently as a fresh test of slitted eyes formed within the empty eye sockets. It was like watching the hand god at work. The truth however was far from that. This was all the working of his chakra as it reconstructed what it had early absorbed. Naruto didn't question what the maggots and flies that had been absorbed where going to be used for.

_There are certain things_, he admitted pushing his conjecture to the back of his mind, _that_ _are better left unknown_.

Within a span of minutes, Naruto was staring at a fresh and unmarred body of a male fox its red fur so crimson that one would assume it was made from blood. Aside from the fact that the body wasn't breath or that no living consciousness housed the body, on any other day Naruto would have thought the fox was alive. However since the body was of his creation what he was staring at was nothing but a shell of a fox that was already dead.

The first part of his experiment being a success, Naruto prepared himself for the harder phase of his plan, finding a way to inhabit the body. Out of fear, Naruto had made sure to duplicate everything exactly as it had been. To do this when he had created the shell, Naruto had made sure to retreat every part of the creature cell by cell and including the vital part of his plan its chakra network.

Moving consciousness from one body to another by force of will was impossible. Thanks to Kyuubi's memories and attempts he knew such a thing was impossible, or should he say was impossible through normal means. However thanks to the late biju's it was however possible inhabit a body that belonged to another through a process known as possession. Within its host, the nine tailed fox had learned that through manipulation of its host's emotions and its own chakra within its host, it could with difficulty subdue its host's body for a limited time depending on the host's willpower.

With Naruto taking over the body at his feet shouldn't be challenge since there was no mind inhabiting the body to fight with and since he had made sure to substitute the foxes chakra with his own all he now needed to do was simply switch his consciousness between the shell he was inhabiting to the one at his feet leaving much of his chakra and a bit of his consciousness to keep the body functioning.

Naruto took a deep breath and mentally crossed his fingers. If this work that would mean there would be to of him, a small part of his mind in a body that would be housing much of his chakra while most of his mind will be inside the fox shell with the same amount of chakra as any natural fox within the forest.

Of cause, there was a possibility that he could fail to do so and find himself with no body to return to after the switch and at worse he would lose both body and would have to wait three years as a disembodied consciousness, spending every torturing second gathering enough chakra to create a corporeal body.

He shook his head, dismissing all thoughts of failure from his mind. He was, Naruto-He-Who-IS-DESTINED-TO-BE-THE-GREATEST-BEING-IN-THE-WORLD, meaning he shouldn't even be thinking of failing at what he was about to do.

Growling softly under his breath, he quelled his unease and crouched at the head of the fox shell.

He then put both his hands on either side of the shell's unresisting head and stared into its eyes. He then started letting his chakra flow through his hands into the shell, creating a link that he was going to using to bridge through both shell before pushing his consciousness forward once the link was fully formed. All awareness of his surroundings suddenly vanished as he stared into and past its slitted eye then was a moment of rushing vertigo, as his senses and awareness shifted, then as sudden as the sensation had come it stopped leaving him in total empty darkness.

Naruto felt like he was floating in an empty void, in a plane of existence without sound or smell of any kind and one he was intimately familiar with. For a moment despite his bravado, he felt a sliver of uncertainly warm its way into his consciousness. He was reminded of the place inside the seal, a place that had almost made him insane with loneliness and silence.

_This is not that place. This it just inside its dark and empty brain of the shell_, he told himself firmly, ruthlessly shredding any thoughts of doubt from his consciousness.

Once he had established that fact, Naruto became aware of other things. First were his bodily functions. Underneath his fur, he felt his heart jump start and star pumping blood around his veins, slowly at first as if uncertain then picking up speed as if confident of its functionality. Next was the problem of breathing, a necessity that was easily fixed a moment later by a slow cautious inhale of his lungs.

Little by little the body came alive the first thing and Naruto noticed was how much different this body felt. In this body his scenes of smell was less keen, only capable of analysing different scent. Unlike his other frame this body had no ability to detect chakra within the scent he was inhaling. His sensitive ears were bombarded with the sound of the forest minutes later causing then to twitch from side to side as the nerves in each ear simultaneously come alive. Behind closed eye lids, his eyes moved a few time like someone dreaming before finally opening.

Blinding light invaded Naruto's vision as his eyes opened fully.

…

Exiting the village in his new body had beam easy. Instead of roaming the forest until they had found a way out, Naruto had instead opted to try his luck at exiting through the main entrance. Surprising aside from a few muttered curses and stone hailed their way; their passage out of the village had been relatively uneventful. Unsurprisingly the entrance guards had been able to detect their presence before dismissing them as inconsequential as they had run past the small look out booth.

Naruto suspected that while both guards had managed to detect their chakra, the amounts in their body had been too small and entraining to raise any alarms. Of cause when Naruto had chosen to use the front entrance he had known there would be too guards, sensor shinobi, in waiting for any suspicions people walking in. it was common sense that despite there being a barrier that could accomplish such a task, the presence of two shinobi standing by had the effect of unsettling anyone thing to snick either into the village or out of it.

Naruto being the alpha of the pack chose a direction at random. He didn't much care where they were going as long he as was leaving with the village to his back and doing whatever he wanted. He had already scarified much of his power already therefore he was doing to make the most of freedom as he possibly could. They left Konoha behind in a fancy of squalls and yelps and by the time the sunset Konoha was far behind them.

Since he wasn't certain what was out there, Naruto made sure to follow the human path while keeping in mind to stay clear of humans or anything larger than him. Normally, Naruto would have scoffed at such precautions but with the way the body he was currently weary felt such a caution was necessary, for the time being at least.

Unlike his own body, this living and breathing body was too weak and sluggish. The fact that he had only being flesh and blood for less than a day didn't bolter his confidence a bit. True, he was going to eventually get used to being alive again but at the moment things were not feeling good.

Tongue lolling to the side and his heart beating like a caged bird, Naruto kept his four legs pumping in unison. Taking the lead, Scars seemed to be unfazed by the pace while Patches who was running alongside him looked to be faring better than he was. Still, Naruto didn't stop and kept moving. It wasn't in his nature to give up that easily.

It was only after his legs started burning that Naruto admit defeat all the while cursing this new weakness. A glance at his companions showed him that the two were slightly winded but in a better state than his was. This made him slightly regret having chosen this method to leave the village and by the time the scar vixen had found something to eat, rest hadn't done anything to alleviate that feeling.

_I could have just asked the old man to let me wonder the Fire country for a while_, Naruto thought as his eyes closed shut.

The first, second and third day were spent wondering the forest and scouring the vast forest for food to eat. Much to his relief within that time period he got used to his body and eating raw meat from their hunt kills did wonders to increase his chakra reserves and with each increase the stronger he became, so much that on their fourth day out of the village he was able to outlast both vixens.

Upon realising that he was able to increase his chakra pool through raw meat, Naruto made sure that he ate as much as he could before going the day was over. Thanks to the abundant prey they came across in less than a week he had managed to gather enough chakra that he was sure he could use shape shift into a humanoid form, a form he decided to take as soon as necessity deemed it appropriate.

Naruto got his chance to test his shape shifting ability in a living body when one day his ears picked up the sound of singing from a distance. Pausing from what he was doing, Naruto swivelled his ears forwards and cocked his head in the direction the sound was coming from.

…..

Jin, age 18 and a recently promoted jonin of Konoha, grunted in annoyance as the old lady kept singing. If it weren't for her hot daughter he would have shut her up as soon as she had opened her wrinkled mouth.

_Why did I have to pick such a useless mission?_, he silently wondered, stretching his chin. He knew the answer. It was because of money and a little fame. However, despite the benefits from completing such a simple mission, Jin was beginning to despise escort missions in general and worse at the pace they were travelling it was going to take them days to reach Tanzaku Gai.

Letting a sigh escape his lip, Jin cast a glance at the forest around him. He blinked a few time, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before scanning the trees.

_Hmm why I am even bothering? It's not like there are bandits this side of Fire country. No one is stupid enough to do so this near to Konoha._

Jin knew there was nothing to worry about but years spent on escort missions as a genin then later as a chunin had imparted an instinctive survival skill to always be alert for anything out of place. So far though it seemed there was nothing so worry about. However as he started turning his head back to ogling the 15 year old girl a flicker of light caught his attention.

_A reflection…no… looked like a pair of eyes_, he squinted his eyes at the spot the flicker had come from before shaking his head when he found nothing out of the ordinary. _Either the light from the fire is messing with my eyes or whatever I just saw is long gone._

With that thought in his mind, Jin turned his attention back to the stunning beauty, only to find her watching him a frown on her red thin lips.

"Is anything amiss, shinobi-san?" she asked her eyes shifting to the spot he had been scanning.

Jin hesitated before answering, "No, nothing at all and please call me Jin."

…..

From where he was hiding, Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard the shinobi's answer. Was that guy even a shinobi? In the shinobi world any people who had the mind to dismiss the slightest thing were the ones that always died first. How the shinobi before had made it this far was beyond him.

_Oh well, all I need is his body and not his brain_, Naruto mental shrugged his shoulders. Of cause any valuable knowledge he got from the guy was a bonus.

…

Jim felt a cold sensation run down his spine. It was a feeling he knew very well. It was the feeling one got when there had eyes on them.

Eyes narrowing, Jin leapt to his feet so fast that his body was a blur. Fumiko who had been telling him about her life let out a shriek of surprise as she fell on her back. Her grandmother though did not react at all. It was as if the loss of her husband that month had disassociated from her reality and anything around her.

"Jin-san what…." Fumiko started saying but Jin quickly shut her up.

"Shh we are being watched." Jin whispered loud enough for her to hear as he scanned the dark forest for the source of what he was feeling. He was sure something within the darkness was watching them. However what was strange was that he wasn't sensing any ill intent from their watcher. His shinobi senses were telling him that their watcher was just merely observing them from the shadows. Despite the lack of any malice from whatever it was he kept his guard up.

A low squeal from a distance made him turn to the right, a kunai ready to leave his hand.

"Fumiko-chan your grandfather used to have a pack of foxes he used to feed when you were just a baby in my arms." the old suddenly spoke in a wistful tone in her voice.

"Grandma, what are you talking about?" Fumiko asked gathering herself.

"I wonder if that is your grandfather's spirit talking to me." The older lady went on her eyes still gazing unseeing into the flames.

Jin shuddered as a chilled that had nothing to do with the night enveloped him. Like any Konoha citizen talk of a fox always brought forth images of the nine-tailed demon the size the mountains. Despite the demonic entity having been defeated by the Fourth, talks about it were always said in whispers as if the creature was still among them.

"Mother…."Fumiko trailed of a look of pain on her face. Jin who was watching this from the corner of his eye gathered himself and decided to do something about this.

_Hell_, he thought to himself, _if I play my cards right I might get to spent a night with the girl._

"Stay here until I come back, I will be back in no time."Jin said staring into the darkness.

"Is it safe?" there was a note of concern on her face that bolstered his confidence.

Jin turned to face her with a smile on his face, "Don't worry I won't even need to use my shinobi abilities again them."

With those words Jin vanished into the forest, following the squealing sounds to their source.

As he vanished into the forest, Jin did his best not to let the darkness get to him. He was only thankful that the moon was up casting a pale blue light over him. Also he was grateful that he was finally doing something instead of listening to that old hag wallowing in her husband's death.

He found them after 3 minutes of walking. There were two of them and by the look of their fur they looked very much like any other red fox found throughout the forests of Konoha. For a moment, Jin watched them play with each other before he decided to let his presence known by stepping on a bunch of twigs scattered on the ground in his path.

"Yeah, run little bustards", Jin scowled as the little things vanished into the bushes as the sound of snapping twigs echoed into the night.

Shaking his head, Jin was about to turn and head back to the camp when he suddenly went still. To his right was a fox and the thing was staring right at him unafraid like the other two.

_How did I not sense this guy, _Jin frowned as he studied this brave fox. To the naked eye this one looked just the same as any other fox out their but as his gaze finally settled on its own slitted orbs, Jin felt sweat run down his back.

_There is something peculiar about this guy_, Jin thought narrowing his eyes. Behind its unreadable gaze Jin swore he could see a level of intelligence.

To test his suspicion, Jin reached for his shinobi pouch tied on his thigh and pulled out a simple kunai, and without taking his eyes of the fox swiftly let it loose at his target. The piece of steel flew swift and true over the fox's head and vanished into the forest behind. However to Jin's suspicion the fox didn't not move from its position or even twitch a single muscle.

"Definitely not a normal fox,"Jin whispered arming his hand with another kunai.

"What are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

There was something unnerving with the way the damn thing was holding his gaze. If he thought better he would have said the creature was contemplating what to do with him. That realisation made his heart start to beat faster, pumping adrenaline into his blood.

For his part, Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but held himself from doing so.

_First Sasuki now this guy….What's up with people throwing kunai at me without talking first_? Naruto wonder silently.

Naruto turned his attention back to the shinobi before him with a mental shake his head. Now that he was able to see the man properly, the first thing that caught his mind was that the man before him was a jonin level shinobi and from Konoha no doubt. The leaf headband was a dead giveaway.

_Why do shinobi bother with those things? Isn't it obvious that wearing one of those in the open is like an open invitation to any enemy shinobi passing by?_ Naruto thought about it before shrugging his shoulders,_ maybe that's the whole reason. I suppose each ninja draws some level of strength from knowing they belong to a village._

_Never mind all that, this guy look ideal and now All I need to do is find a way to lower his guard and I know the perfect bait._

"Don't you know throwing around sharp objects is dangerous?"Naruto said sitting on his hind legs still staring at the shinobi before him. "tsk children this days…"

Naruto chuckled as the guy's jaw dropped in surprise. He didn't need to read his mind to know what the shinobi was thing and it was unfortunate that those thoughts were probably true.

"Hey… kid there is no need to be that scared I am only a summon?" Naruto lied through his canine teeth after all it wouldn't do to tell the kid who he and what he really was.

When the fox had opened its mouth to speak, all sorts of thoughts had appeared in his mind and most which had involved the Kyuubi but hearing the words summon his fear abated a bit.

"But you are a fox", Jin stammered in superstitious fear. Even in the chill night he was starting to sweat.

"Frogs, Dogs, Snakes, Salamanders, Ravens, did you think there is no fox summoning contract out there?" Naruto shook his head before licking a paw. Of cause, he knew aside from his own contract with a certain Uchiha, not that the contract still worked, there was no other such contract out there.

"Now, tell me what a Konoha shinobi is doing all alone out here?"Naruto asked.

"That's classified," Jin instinctively replied. Fear aside, Jin was a proud shinobi of Konoha and wasn't going to be heading information on say so. _Hell, I not sure what this fox is what is say it is. For all I know it's a guy under a henge or someone else's pet summon here to weasel information out of him._

Jin pulled himself to together and narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"Wait a minute….How do I know that you are what you are claiming to be…for that matter how do I know that you are not someone's summon and here to spy on me." Jin decided to voice his doubts.

Naruto stopped leaking his paw and blinked a few times at the unexpected turn of events.

_This guy isn't stupid after all._

"Very smart of you to ask…. It seems shinobi lessons have not been wasted on you. However…."Naruto started, narrowing his eye in turn, "I am a fox and my kind want nothing from humans….. Also have you ever heard of anyone summoning a fox to battle before?"

Jin frowned as a memory from his academy lessons tugged at him.

"Yes…as a matter of fact, Uchiha Madara one of Konoha's founders was said to have summoned the Nine Tailed fox in battle again Hashirama." Jin slowly said.

_Hmm this could be a problem but…._

"Well you certain know your history kid but answer me this question. What is the Kyuubi?"Naruto asked.

Jin knew the answer to that one. "A demon fox."

"True but if you remember correctly you call these demons Bijuu and if my memory serves me right…. one of your founders controlled these beast with his trees rather than a summon contract. I am wrong?"

Jin suddenly felt stupid and the fox noticed.

"Don't feel down, kid….Not many people question the past." Naruto stopped grooming his paw.

"You know what…"Naruto gave Jin an upraising look. "My clan has never had a summoner before..."

Jin's felt his eyes widen at what the fox was implying.

"You can't mean…" Jin found himself at a loose of words, and this was a first even for him. It wasn't everyday that a nobody like him found himself presented with such an offer.

The fox nodded, in a human like fashion before speaking, "Yes…I think it's time that my clan found someone to summon use to this realm."

Despite the situation, he felt his heart skip a bit at chance he was being given.

"Why me?"Jin almost kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Sorry, it's just that….."

"Don't sweat it, kid. I completely understand."Naruto said, waving his paw dismissively before decided to answer the Jin, "to answer your question let me ask you this instead."

"Why not you?" he asked the Konoha shinobi.

_Why not indeed?_ Jin asked himself. He couldn't think of an answer why not. He was a shinobi, a jonin at that and dare he say it one of the best shinobi of his generation in Konoha.

_Hell with a summoning scroll in my hands and a rare one at tha,t I could even strike out and make my own path in the shinobi world_. Visions of himself standing tall on a giant fox the size of the Kyuubi flashed into his mind leaving him with a sense of power

"Judging by your silence, I think you understand what I am trying to say….however don't think too highly of yourself ….after all it could have been anyone else standing before me right now." And it was true. Find an unknown summoning scroll depended on two things. Find the actual summoning scroll be accident or trying what his godfather had done. The old pervert had simply performed the required hand seals for the summoning technique and as luck would have it found himself in the Toad clan's domain.

Jin tried not to let those words get to him. He and the fox knew it was true no matter how it looked and it was just luck that he was the one standing here this moment.

"What do I do?"

"Well…first you have to get the scroll from where it is kept."

Before Jin could ask where that was, a rustling sound to his right caught his attention. Out of human instincts he turned his head in that direction, an action which caused him to momentary lose sight of the talking fox.

Naruto acted fast and without a second thought. Every second they had been talking Naruto had sent his tail underground using his shifting abilities to extending its reach until its tip was in position and before waiting for the right moment. As soon as the shinobi was distracted, Naruto's tail short out of the ground a feet behind the shinobi like a snake and before Jin knew what was happening, impaled him right at the back and through his chest.

Jin felt a tug at his back then a slight pressure as something wormed its way through his chest cavity before pain followed later. He coughed a few times before looking down, puzzled before his head slumped forward.

Naruto sighed in relief as shinobi slumped forward dead, his red tail the only thing holding the body upright, before moving forward.

The expectation followed by a simply distraction was a powerful formula for a quick and surprise attack. By offering him the contract, Naruto had lowered the shinobi guard to the point that when the attack came both the expectation combined with small distraction from his two companions had caused Jin's mind to momentarily stall as it shifted between the two and back thus leaving no way for him to do the incoming attack from behind regardless of whether or not he detected it coming or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto or any other known sources used within this piece of fiction. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story is rated of Rated M for Mature content such as scenes of sexual nature, explicit language and violence.**

**Chapter 10**

Overhead the sun shone with an intensity that spoke volumes of the weather in Fire Country.

Naruto, now in the guise of Jin, left the town of Tanzaku Gai without looking back. His impersonation of Jin had been passable enough that both his clients had not caught on that the man they were travelling with was no longer the same person they had started with. A simply reference to the Inuzuka clan had explained the presence of his vixens and thanks to the old lady's knowledge on shinobi life his explanation had been taken to heart with no real scrutiny.

As soon as they had arrived at the small town the day after taking Jin's body, Naruto had quickly gathered the remaining 70 % payment which was his, declined any offer of food and lodging before making himself scarce with another plan in his twisted mind.

_Okay where to next? I know I have a day or two at most before Jin's disappearance was noticed and reported,_ Naruto brow farrowed down in thought.

_Which means I need to disappear before that can happen; _he nodded to himself before looking around him.

At this time of the day the path back to Konoha was full of people and a few wagons as people travelled back and forth, and possible beyond. In a few occasions, he spotted one or two wearing the leaf headband.

_I need to get rid of this piece of metal as soon as possible_; Naruto absentmindedly fingered his own head band his eyes still scanning each traveller he passed.

"….. Wave country?"

"The situation with that scam has worsened… Hell, I heard the fat bastard has started hiring shinobi on top of the thugs he already has."

Naruto's attention zoomed at the conversation. The voices were coming from a single wagon in front of him which was making a beeline for Konoha. Naruto could see the speaker but from their voices he could tell both were male probably in their middle years.

"I heard the entire country is now in ruins. Is that true?" one of the man inquired. Interested, Naruto maintained his pace behind the wagon.

"Yeah…from what I have heard from a few merchants who escaped into Fire the man has practically taken over the place and has it by the throat. Apparently the weasel took over every single business inside the small country. Not only that, but the price of everything sold there went up to the point that your everyday bread is now food for those with money to spare." There was a torn of bitterness and anger within this voice that Naruto almost felt pity for the people of Wave Country, almost.

"Sure if everyone in the city just banded together they could…."

Naruto tuned the voices out as a plan began forming in his mind. Instincts told him right now Wave was a place of opportunity. From what he was piecing together it was obvious whoever this weasel was had managed to bring a whole country to its knees to the point that life had degenerated to the survival of the strongest or smartest.

Naruto ran a finger along his chin before nodding to himself.

….

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun." Anko consoled him.

They were in Kurenai's apartment and Naruto had just finished undertaking Kurenai's test which he had failed spectacularly. He still was having a hard time believing that he had lost because of a single jutsu.

"She cheated." Naruto grumbled casting a glare at the purple haired kunoichi. "No one said anything about genjutsu."

Anko popped another dango into her mouth, licked her lips sensually before chewing in a way that was improper.

"Well you did ask her to go all out, did you not?" Anko finally said after swallowing down her treat before licking her lips with a dainty wet tongue. Naruto's eyes stayed glued to her lips even after her pink tongue had long since vanished before her words pulled him out of the stupor.

Naruto cursed under his breath. Sure while he had indeed asked Kurenai to go all out in their test, Naruto hadn't expected her to use high ranked ninjutsu once she got the chance. The overall test had been simple. Naruto had been expected to employ all three known e-rank techniques along with being able to dispel genjutsu.

During the first few minutes of the test, Naruto had executed all three academy level jutsu and actually managed to catch Kurenai by surprise with a well timed Kawarimi that had allowed him to escape one of her surprise attacks. 15 minutes into the fight, just when Naruto was getting into the flow, Naruto had found all his dreams fulfil as numerous women of various beauty and age knelt at his fee necked while his enemies coward like pitiful rodents under his might.

The illusion had felt so real that it had stroked his ego pulling a maniacal laughter from his lips. And of cause like most such sweet dreams when the illusion had dropped the cold chill from a kunai barely toughing the base of his neck had been a dose of reality that almost eroded all the arrogance in his heart.

It was a good thing only himself, a few academy instructors, three or four ANBU and the old man himself had been present to witness the humiliating encounter.

_Hmm what I am thinking? In a real fight I could have had her bent over my knees within the first few second of the encounter._ Naruto inwardly smirked, _besides if it came to it I could use that despite the hatred still resonating within my being._

"Where is Kurenai-sensei anyway and why are you here?" Naruto decided it was time to veer off the topic of his fight, not that he wasn't interested in knowing.

"Hmm did you say something?"Anko asked swallowing another dango, a purple colour one this time.

Naruto palmed his face before deciding maybe it was time to fill his belly, hopefully with something other than dango. After a quick look around the kitchen Naruto found what he had been hoping for, leftover meat from yesterday which he ate heartily after a minute of reheating.

After filling his stomach, Naruto decided it was time to visit his first disciple. Since the academy students had finished with their test he was hoping to find her in her home.

….

Kurenai was satisfied with the team she been appoint to instruct. Still she would have liked to have snatched either Hanabi or Sasuki into her team instead of Kiba. It was a pity that the rules required at least one student at the low end of the curriculum to balance it out.

As soon as she departed the Hokage's office, Kurenai went straight to the Inuzuka compound hoping that her friend Hana was still in the village. When she got there she was relieved to find Hana busy at the dog canals. By the looks of it Kurenai saw that Hana was in the process of grooming one of the three Haimaru Brothers.

"Hey, Kurenai how did it go?" Hana asked without turning. There was no doubt Hana had picked up her scent before she had even made it to the compound.

"Better than I had hoped for..." Kurenai said as she crossed the remaining distance between them.

Even out of duty Hana was wearing her shinobi gear but without her chunin vest.

"So… aside for Hinata and Naruto who else did you get in your team?" Hana asked this time turning to her best friend without stopping her hand movements.

"Your young brother…Apparently I am to put together a tracker team."Kurenai replied smiling as one of the triplets rubbed against her hand.

Hana visibly winced, almost feeling sorry for her friend. "Having Kiba and Naruto in the same team…that's not going to end well."

"Tell me about it. From what I know off their childhood, it seems I am going to spend a lot of time looking out that those two don't attempt to kill each other."Kurenai said sombrely.

"Don't forget Kiba's crush on Hinata."Hana added. "Kiba is going to feel threatened by Naruto."

"So…where is your charge?" Hana wondered smirking.

Kurenai rolled her eyes before answering her question. "Naruto-kun is a grown up. He doesnt need me holding his hand every second of the day."

Hana laughed, "True if you did that the kid would probably think he has a chance."

"Oh…come on it's just a crush."Kurenai said sounding exasperated.

Hana raised her hands in mock surrender before turning serious, "It might be a crush but remember how intense first time love is. People dismiss crushes as but what they don't realise is that a crush is what love is supposed to be, Unconditional and unbiased love born from nothing and not tainted by mistakes. Just remember not to get yourself hurt in his presence. The kid would probably destroy an entire village in retaliation from something as a single scratch from a stray kunai."

The words struck a chord within Kurenai's heart that she was practically speechless for a full 2 minutes.

"I didn't ask for this you…" Kurenai finally said breaking the silence.

"Kushina-sama must have had her own reasons." Hana said with heartfelt sympathy in her voice.

…..

Having spent the whole of yesterday training vigorously now that her sharingan had came alive thanks to Naruto, Sasuke wasn't surprised when she woke up to discover she had almost sleep the entire first half of the day. She was only grateful that until the day of their team allocation arrived, the Academy was still voluntary.

Stretching her arching limps she wriggled out of her bed then headed straight for the bathroom. She made sure the shower was warm enough before moving under the water. The water droplets hit her skin, loosening her cramped muscles and as the water ran down her toned body she also let her hands run down her body massaging muscles that refused to loosen up on their own.

A sigh of content escaped her lips.

As much as she wanted to stand under the shower forever, however a part of her knew she simply couldn't do that.

15 minutes later, Sasuki finished drying her body before, naked as the day she was born, exited the bathroom.

"Wow I didn't know you were…." A familiar voice trailed off seemingly at a loose for words. A quick glance at her bed told her who the invader was. Naruto was sitting on her bed as if he owned every bit of the house, eyeing her from head to toes his eyes momentary lingering on her unshaven womanhood and her budding breasts. Anger and embarrassment coloured her naked body before her sharingan flashed to life.

If Naruto wasn't mesmerized by the sight of a naked he would have been amused by the fact that instead of attempting to cover herself Sasuki's instinct was to cause him harm.

In her anger, Sasuki did the first thing that popped in her mind, and driven by her and embarrassment she changed at Naruto heedless of the state of clothing. In her bout of anger and need to inflict the most maximum damage she could, Sasuki came at Naruto with a high kick that, if had connected with his skull, would have probably knocked him out and probably doing some damage to his short term memory. However as it were, the widening of Naruto's eyes as he was presented with a perfect direct sight of a female's anatomy for the first time saved him from possible pain.

Realising that she had just given Naruto an unobscured view of her womanhood, Sasuki felt another wave of embarrassment hit her hard, enough that she faltered in her attack and losing momentum causing her hip softly hit Naruto's head before the rest of her body followed.

When the confusing attack ended, Sasuki found herself straddling Naruto's chest while Naruto was once again presented with a glories sight, a sight which he took time to examine and imprint into his malevolent mind.

Because of the way she was sitting on his chest the slit was slightly parted in two revealing very pink flesh within. On either side of the slit, Naruto noticed that were two small mounds of flesh which were tightly folded inwards. Realising what he was looking at, Naruto felt a sudden primitive need to mate descend upon him sharpening his senses and causing his manhood to responding in a similar manner, rising in eagerness.

However before he could act upon his rising desires, he felt a sharp sting on his cheek made more stinging by the misfortune that even his sense of taught had been sharper than normal.

"What the fuck…that was actually painful" Naruto said blinking the pain away. Looking up, he found Sasuki glaring balefully her hand rising up for another slap.

"That's enough…" he growled contorting his body in a way that allowed his legs to come up and pin Sasuki by the neck before pull her down so that he was now the one on top of her.

"Do you know what you have done?" Sasuki's baleful glare didn't relent.

"What are you talking about? I am not the one lying helpless and naked."Naruto rolled his eyes. Thanks to his physical make up the sting on his cheek was already disappearing.

"Curse you." Sasuki tried to slap him again but Naruto managed to grab hold of her hand before doing the same when she attempted to him with the other.

"You defiled me…yo…you pervert." The anger in those words was evident in her eyes with send a concentrated burst of killing intent at Naruto when he stared into them.

"Hey wait a minute," Naruto started, letting her killing intent roll over him without effect, "you are call me a pervert? Wasn't it you that was wondering the house naked as the moment you came out of your mothers womb." Naruto grinned, "If am a pervert then doesn't that make you not only a pervert but a …hmm what didn't my godfather call them?...hmm…yes…a voyeur, as well."

Silence fell between them.

"Wh…what…you…never mind just get off me. I need to put on some clothes. " Sasuki finally spoke, relenting. As much she hated to admit it, it was partly her fault that they were in this situation at all.

Smirking Naruto untangled himself away from the girl but not before letting his eyes linger a bit on her blossoming breasts. While not as big as either Kurenai or Anko, he had to admit they were quite noticeable.

"Now that we have reached an understanding, can I touch them?"Naruto asked his body still warm from the warm of her naked body against his.

That earning him a hateful glare from Sasuki who had just finished putting on a simple white underwear beneath a pair of black shorts and was now in the process of wrapping a cotton white sarashi around her breast.

"No,"Sasuki snapped, "you should be satisfied that I let you watched me dress."

"Hey don't get all snappish," Naruto raised his hands in surrender, "it's just that your body looks so appealing than watching is not enough."

Despite her anger and embarrassment, Sasuki felt herself blush once again, but this time in excitement. She was glad that Naruto couldn't see the flush on her face.

Unfortunately for her what she didn't know was that Naruto had the ability to read any emotion around him. A grin stretched unseen on his face.

"Anyway why did you come here?" Sasuki jumped in, a high pitch in her tone she tried to hide by tightening the cloth she was wrapping around her chest.

"Hmm now why did I?" Naruto fanned puzzlement by scratching his head. "You know what? I think seeing your naked body caused all the blood to leave my brain."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a pillow landed flat on his face.

….

"Hey old man how much to get me across the river." Naruto asked. He had been staring at the distance between two landmasses in though and had finally concluded that swimming was the distance was definitely out of the question.

The old man in question was a man in the later stages of life and appeared to be the proud owner of a small speedboat.

The man looked up from his work, adjusting his ragged hat to see and when he spotted both of Naruto's companions he asked "How much are you willing to pay?"

After paying for his passage on the small boat, the old man ferried Naruto across to the island without any question and it was only when they had arrived that Naruto spoke.

"So how do I get to the city?" Naruto asked before the man could turn his boat back whence they had departed.

"Just follow the road." The old man said pointing at a muddy road that vanished deep into the forest of Wave.

Naruto thanked the old man and turned to leave as well.

"Kid! Wait…"the old man called out before Naruto could take a few steps.

He turned and found a troubled look on the old man.

"I am not going to asked you why you decided on come to the island but as a piece of advice from an old man Wave is no longer a place it used to be." With those finally words the turn started his engine had was gone.

Naruto stared until the old man had vanished before turning to his two vixens.

"What do you two think?" Naruto looked down at his companions. A few yelps from the Patches were his only answer. Scars just looked around the old man's word having no effect on her whatsoever.

Shrugging his shoulders once Naruto turned and vanished into the forest.

Nothing human or otherwise crossed their path as they made their way towards the city. In fact it got so boring that Naruto was tempted to simply shape into his beast form for the fun of it. Only the thought that he would be leaving his clothes behind stopped him from doing so, since he didn't want to waste his time looking for new ones.

It was then that as they came closer to a river along their path that Naruto sensed not so quite friendly emotions directed his way. At first he thought nothing of it but when whoever was watching them kept at it, he knew something was up.

Deciding to act like nothing had picked his attention Naruto kept walking until he was right on top to the river itself. Even then Naruto kept walking take note that each step he took got him closer to his watcher or…

_Watchers_, he amended as he picked up two almost identical but distinct chakra signatures.

Sensing that something was amiss both vixens suddenly went quiet and alert their eyes fixed at a spot to the right of the path they were using. And as if that had been a signal they had been waiting for two figures appeared right on that spot.

Naruto blinked a few time as two figures in black with their backs against each other rose from a puddle on the ground.

_Hmm that's an interesting jutsu_, Naruto thought to himself shifting his mind for the coming battle.

"How can I help you?" Naruto ventured to ask, taking a deep breath through his nostrils. The question was a delaying tactic designed to give him time to measure his opponents and if time allowed, scan his surroundings in case they had another partner in hiding.

Both shinobi were identical from the same black shinobi gear, strange breathing apparatuses covering most of their face but the eyes to their metallic clawed gauntlets. They were even of the same height as far as Naruto could judge.

"That's what we would like to know?" the one on the right spoke through his breathing mask his voice coming out deep.

"I am a traveller," Naruto said, which was half true.

"No I don't think so. Even without you headband we can clearly tell you are a shinobi." The second one spoke sounding the same as his companion.

After scanning the surrounding area and concluding there was no one else lurking in the forest, Naruto turned his entire attention fully to the two shinobi before him.

"True I am a shinobi but…." Naruto trailed of reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own leaf headband, "I just defected."

Both shinobi looked shocked for a moment, undoubtedly because it was rare to find a missing-nin from the village hidden in the leaf. Naruto understood their reaction all too well. As far as he knew his father had once told him that Konoha never had problems with defectors therefore Orochimaru's defection had been a shock to most.

"Brother this is bad….who knows how many Konoha shinobi are…" the first shinobi started casting a glance over Naruto's shoulder.

The other nodded before saying, "You're right…we must report to this to Zabuza-sama as soon as possible."

Seeing one of the shinobi a hand to form a hand seal and a whirlpool of water started to rise beneath the two, Naruto shouted, "Wait!"

…..

"Zabuza-sama… we found this Konoha shinobi in the woods" Naruto's escorts said, roughly pushing him forward by the elbow.

"Hmm…Konoha you say?"An amused voice said from somewhere in front of him. There was a quality to it that suggested that whoever had just spoken had his mouth covered by something, possibly a piece of cloth.

"Zabuza-sama…. If he realy is from that village, I suggest we kill him right away." This time the voice was different and had a high pitch to it.

Since he was currently blind folded, Naruto nose told him that other than himself and the two who had brought him here, wherever he was, there only those two who had just spoken.

"Don't be hasty Haku," the muffled voice chided, "Killing is what shinobi are raised to do but sometimes it's better to wait until the right time."

"But Zabuza-sama, this person could be dangerous to your health. I am doing what a tool does best, looking after my master" The person he now knew was called Haku said.

_Well this is interesting…_, Naruto thought. If he was to guesses, Naruto was sure this Haku person was some kind of fanatic when it came to her role in life.

"Are you sure he is from Konoha? Where is his head band?" with his slightly enhanced haring, Naruto easily picked up the wariness in their leader.

"Here it is…" one of the two holding him moved forward, most likely with Naruto's head band in his hand.

"It's the leaf head band alright."

"Well he said he is a defector of the villager."

"Zabuza-sama this could be a trap of some kind."

"Enough Haku… let's hear what the kid has to say for himself. Gozu take of his blind fold." Zabuza ordered.

Naruto had to blink a few times when the black strip of leather was removed from his eyes. When his vision cleared he found himself in a strange circular room made from what looked like grass.

Sitting in from of him was a man that quickly put him on guard. Every bit of the man's face was covered in a white bandage leaving only his eyes and the skin around them to be seen. The man's eyes couple with his massive muscled body and the giant sized clever resting on his lap caused every cell in Naruto's body took tense up.

Puzzled by his reaction, Naruto analysed his bodies. It took him a moment to realise what his body was feeling and when he had to stop himself from laughing.

_It seems this body had the capability of reacting independently to my own reactions. The aura of power and violence around this guy must be something. To be able cause this body to shack in fear is nothing short of a feat worth of praise._

Once Naruto had gotten his body to relax, he turn to the man's other companion.

At first glance there was nothing special about this person. From the person's appearance, Naruto saw that this person was a girl and a very beautiful one at that. Unlike every one present she was the only one no wearing any standard shinobi gear. Instead she was wearing a blue short kimono with white edges on top of a moss green striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees.

What fascinated him the most however was her lovely face which was slightly covered by two locks of her hair. When he came to her chocolate brown eyes, Naruto wasn't surprise to see that she had been studying him just as much as he had been if not more so. What finally gave her away was the fact that unlike everyone within the room, her presences hadn't caused any of his shinobi senses to come alive.

_Strange it's as if she is nothing but a normal girl. Clearly there is more to her than meets the eye_. This last thought made Naruto make a note to watch her closely.

"I am not impressed." Zabuza said in a muffled voice.

Naruto smirked turning to him, "well…me for one I am thoroughly impressed…."he paused casting the identical two for a moment, "as long as I take those two out of the picture that is."

There was silence for an interminable moment before a dry humourless laugher echoed throughout the surrounding forest.

"Hahaha...I like you, Kid. Hell, on any day I might have been inclined to ask you to join my little group here….but…"Zabuza stopped laughing suddenly before a miasma of death fell on Naruto, "if you think you are going to act like a grown up among your betters think again."

"what is a Konoha shinobi doing around here?"

Naruto suddenly found himself fighting to breath.

_Is this guy trying to kill me with his death glare alone?_, Naruto had to admit this guy was something, _but if this is the best you can do then think again._

Naruto gathered himself and easily discarded Zabuza's killing intent before replying, "I suspect my reasons are similar to your own. I am merely seeking to make a name for myself and of cause personal amusement."

A frown appeared on Naruto's face before he added, "And money."

"Zabuza-sama, this man is clearly insane and dangerous." This was from Haku who had one of her hands under the sleeve of the other.

_Hmm I wonder what she has hidden underneath those sleeves_, Naruto idly wondered silently to himself, amused.

Meizu nodded, "I say we kill him and be done with him."

"No let him finish, I want to hear why he thought leaving Konoha was the option since he could have stayed in his village and still achieved his goals."Zabuza didn't let his eyes stray from Naruto as he said this. What the kid had just said to him was nothing really surprising. The kid's words reminded him of himself.

"Of cause I could have but…" Naruto said before clearing his throat, "come on everyone knows Konoha's morals…those words that they use to brain wash their next generation…are stupid. Seriously who thought that sacrificing yourself for your teammates was a good idea? It's no wonder a lot of their brats die before they can mount up to something."

The last part was a lie but thinking on it, Naruto realised his words could also be true depending on how one interpreted those words.

…..

Back in Konoha within the Hokage tower, Hiruzen was surrounded by a sizable pile of documents each waiting to be finalized. Hizuren pulled a deep breath from his pipe before flipping onto the document on the pile.

It was a simple document detailing statistical information about the village's food import. As far as Hiruzen could ascertain the document was a request for increasing the total goods coming into the village.

Hiruzen shook his head once before declining the request. It seemed odd that someone would make such a request when Konoha had enough food as it was. Just as Hiruzen was about to reach for another document a faint chakra signature alerted him of an incoming body flicker.

"Report…" Hiruzen said as soon the ANBU with a distinctive rat mask materialised into his office.

The ANBU bowed his head before speaking, "Hokage-sama… the statues for the chunin by the name Jin has not yet changed…Waiting to further instructions."

Hiruzen let his hand fall onto his desk before turning his gaze at the faces if his late predecessors, thinking.

_Since no remains of his body have been found, putting him as deceased is out of the question._

Coming to a decision, Hiruzen turned his gaze back to the ANBU. "Until furthered notice change his status to AWOL and register his profile and rank in the bingo book…Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU confirmed.

"Good…then...Dismissed."

Hiruzen waited until the ANBU left before letting a weary sigh.

"Why does it feel like I am losing hold of everything?" he asked no one in particular therefore he wasn't surprised when no answer came.

….

"Jin-san, this is to be your room for now." The girl, Haku said pleasantly as soon as they entered a room suitable for at least two people. Naruto followed behind her rubbing his wrists as he tried to bring some blood circulation to then.

"Hmm not bad..." Naruto commented, taking the in place with a smirk on his face. ", could have been better but this will do."

"Zabuza-sama can be a kind man…" Haku started as Naruto peered through the only window present facing the forest outside.

"But…" Haku continued closing the door behind her.

"What are you talking..." Naruto words trailed off to nothing when he felt a something pointed press painfully against his neck.

"As his tool it's my duty to make sure his plans reach their completion." Haku whispered without any trace of anger or humour in her voice.

"I don't like you." Haku went on her tone still flat. "I don't care who you are and what you are but if you bring any harm to my master or his plans I will kill you. Are we clear?"

"You sure are a stran…"Naruto was about to say when he felt the weapon the girl was holding dig deeper into his flesh.

"Are we clear?" Haku asked once again.

Naruto bit down a sarcastic reply and nodded slowly all the while inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Good…If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The girl said pleasantly, retracting the object that had been poking at his neck into her sleeve.

"Okay…." Naruto said to her back as she left his room.

_Not only is she able to hide her present but she is stealthy and fast enough to move in a flash without a sound, _Naruto frowned as he watched Haku closed his door with a pleasant smile on her face as if nothing had just happened between them.

_Good thing I was able to mark her scent just in case._ This time Naruto smirked as his mind turned to the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer (For all my Stories): I don't own Naruto or any other known sources used within this piece of fiction. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner of the source. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story is rated of Rated M for Mature content such as scenes of sexual nature, explicit language and violence.**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto was already awake and aware of his visitor even before that person made it to the door to his given room. If it wasn't for his keen sense of smell there was little chance he would have decided her arrival short of the knock that would have heralded her presence at the door.

"How can I help you, Haku?" Naruto said before she could knock, getting up from his bed and stretching his back with a jaw cracking yawn.

On the other side of the door, Haku felt a momentary sense of shock. The hand that she had just about to use to knock on the door froze still when she had her name being called out. After observing his daily habits for the last 5 days, she hadn't expected him to be awake yet.

_This person…this shinobi is definitely more than what he shows the world._ _Not even Zabuza-sama is capable of detecting my movements unless I am within his personal space_. It was quite possible that this person was possibly above her in skills and caning. The realisation sent a chill down her spine. It was plainly obvious that if this man was this capable then the danger he presented to his master was very much real.

"Jin-san, Zabuza-sama requests your presents in his room." She said out loud while in her mind she thought, _this person is someone not to be underestimated at any cost. I must warn master as soon as possible._

"Hmm I wonder what he wants." Naruto mumbled to himself before saying out loud, "Okay give me a few seconds to put something on."

He quickly put his shinobi gear, ran a hand along his dark short hair before opening the door. He found Haku was standing on the other side her attire much different from the one he had seen the previously. The kimono she was wearing light blue in colour with dark blue flower designs.

_She looks ever prettier in a simple kimono_, Naruto thought after eying her up and down in a blink of a civilian eye, _it's a pity she is probably armed to the teeth._

Haku took the lead and Naruto followed behind her until they came to a particular room in the upper most part of the entire place.

The entire hideout was unlike anything he had ever seen. It occurred to Naruto that if the entire tree house was made from grass and bamboo then a simple fire could bring the entire place blazing down in flames.

Naruto shook his head before turning his thoughts back to the present although he filed the thought in case he needed to escape. Haku knocked once before going in with Naruto trailing behind him.

Zabuza was sitting in the same chair Naruto had first met him with his large sword on his lap. Naruto eyed the sword with interest, wondering how heavy it really was. the thing looked too big to be versatile in a fight.

"Here he is Zabuza-sama." Haku said slightly bowing her head.

"Good." Zabuza said turning to Naruto who was slightly behind Haku.

"Hmm where are the so called Demon brothers?" Naruto suddenly wondered aloud. The twins or Demon brothers as they preferred to be known as where strangely absent.

"Oh… those two… I sent them on an errand?" Zabuza's gruff voice made him want to check if his ears were still working.

His interest peaked; Naruto raised one of his eye brows and waited, and waited before sighing when Zabuza didn't go clarify further.

…..

"Why do are you keeping him around zabuza-sama?" Haku said one Jin left the room closing the room behind him. it was puzzling to her that her master would keep someone not under his control near him.

"You have so much to learn Haku?"

The disappointed tone in his words was like a slap in the face.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Isn't it obvious? …I knew for sure this kid was dangerous as soon as I saw him but I wasn't sure just how much of a danger he posed. However… now that I have gathered as much…I am going to let him test the waters for a while," then he grinned behind the bandages as he continued, "and when he is not colour those waters red with his blood when he is not suspecting."

Listening to her master's words Haku for once wasn't sure he was right this time. While her masters words held an undeniable conviction that filled her heart and mind told her master with strength there was a small part of her, a sense born from her previous life, that was telling her to be very weary around Jin.

"But why give him such a task." She asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"Like I said… to let him test the waters."Zabuza grinned again behind his mask. "I can't kill him until I know who he and those he is working for. There is a chance that he is a Konoha spy sent here by purpose. So if he suddenly went missing that would be very troublesome for me."

"Should I follow him?"Haku felt her soul sore at the prospect of being useful to her master.

Zabuza hefted his meat cleaver with a single hand before giving it a few swings. "Of cause, Haku and make sure he doesn't see you."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." She said before departing the room with the use of a perfect body flicker.

…..

"The hell…sending me to do his errands...who does he think he is anyway?"Naruto grumbled aloud although there was no body to hear him. "Seriously I don't understand why the guy just doesn't let me be on my merry way."

"What do you two think?" this time his question was directed at his two companions. There was no reply, not that he had expected the two vulpine vixens to comprehend his words to let alone speak their minds. While intelligent, there intelligent was however very much limited.

Naruto stopped walking and looked around for the two. When he didn't see them, he took a deep breath through his nose searching for the two familiar scents.

_Hmm what are they doing back there I wonder? ,_ Naruto cast a glance behind him a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging his shoulder and resuming his walk through the forest.

Zabuza had told his the direction in which the city lay. As he walked through the forest, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the blue skinned shinobi had bothered to do so. It was common knowledge that Wave country had a single main city. Naruto knew this because of a map his father had shown him one time when Naruto had asked about his mother's home, Uzushiogakure.

Sure he had been young then for what he had seen to stick in his memory but the fact that his mothers homeland he been invaded and destroyed by a band of allied hidden villages had been what kept that memory alive.

The sight that greeted him when he finally made it out of the forest to its edge made him almost trip on his own feet. It wasn't the city its self that gave him pause but the people he could see wondering through the streets and the gloomy atmosphere he could almost taste blanketing the city.

The sense of despair hanging above the cities citizens was almost tangible. A sliver of pity whirled up in his chest as he watched children whose eyes were almost vacant with what he could only assume was hunger and the weight of the their miserable lives.

_Whatever happened here must be…_, Naruto let the thought trail off, at a loss of words to describe what he was seeing. He had to shake his head to pull himself back together before making his way into the city.

…

"Hey old man hit me with the strongest spirit you have got." Naruto shouted above the din within the small tavern before sitting down on an empty chair in front of the counter.

The tavern he had chosen for his mission was one of the few he had found sufficiently populated despite the horrible state the small city was in.

_By god is everyone in this city a hire thug? And how in hell is Gato paying for their services?_ Naruto mentally shook his head as he let his eyes scan each table.

Just like every tavern and shop he had entered thus far this tavern was also populated with Gato's thugs and from what he had seen outside it was a wonder the city was still standing with the number of thugs wondering its streets.

The sound of glass sliding on wood told him his order had arrived. Naruto looked up at the man and asked, "How much?"

The innkeeper told him how much. Naruto counted the required amount and handed the notes to the man with a little bit of hesitance for show. The old man took the notes and went back to cleaning the table.

"Well although the price is nothing short of day light robbery…this stuff is worth the sacrifice?" Naruto licked his lips. Whatever it was he had just drunk it was very hot to the throat on its way down to his guts. Funy enough as there were no other effects aside from the burning, and having never drank any alcohol before Naruto didn't know what to feel.

Naruto took another large gulp before sliding the container towards the innkeeper, "One more of the same, old man"

The old man made a refill without a word before going back to his work.

"Hey old man… say… what's with the bunch of thugs wandering around the city like rats?" Naruto asked in a low voice, nodding behind him.

"TCH…." The old man cast a look over Naruto's shoulder before adding in low voice, "Those are Gato's thugs."

Naruto put on a thoughtful look on his face before asking, "Hmm… Gato…the same Gato that owns the shipping in this side of the world? Why does he need thugs for?"

"Don't you know?" the old man looked at Naruto like he had two fox ears on his head.

Naruto shook his head. "No…I just arrived this morning with a new supply of shipment and…"

…..

Haku stared at the tavern Jin had entered through the narrow slits of her white mask. From the building opposite the tavern it was easy to keep watch on her prey without being seen by the civilians below. Her skills in stealth and silent killing allowed her to be virtually invisible and impossible to detect if she didn't want to be.

So far she had managed to tail him up until he had entered the tavern. She had watched from the roof tops as he wondered through the city until entering the small tavern he was now in. Keeping herself her presence hidden from even the most skilled and abilities of shinobi, she carefully watched watch each person that entered and left scanning for any signs of chakra usage.

_Any shinobi that goes inside is a possible spy and probably working with that man. I have to make sure to know who he is reporting to._

As of yet she hadn't spotted anything suspicious. In fact from what she could sense the only shinobi inside or in the area was Jin himself. Still, she decided to maintain her spying until Jin came out of the tavern.

Haku kept her watch for another hour until Jin came out.

_What took him so long?...Did he drink too much that he fell asleep?_ She could help but wonder. However as she watched him make his way up the street, she knew the answer. Even from that distance she could see that Jin looked lively and steady that someone who had been drinking alcohol for a long duration.

She watched him for a moment longer before following his path from the rooftops all the while keeping presence hidden from anyone aside from the most experience shinobi.

….

Having milked the tavern owner of the information he had been looking for, Naruto decided to wonder the city for a while before heading back to report his findings. He wondered the city aimlessly socking the despair around him.

_I have to say who ever this guy, Gato… is he certainly know how to hold these people by the balls all the while keeping them from acting against him._ Naruto felt envious of the man who could elicit this much despair from so large a population.

Every face he came across had a look that spoke of a people whose heart had been crushed utterly and ruthlessly. The sense of helplessness seemed to grow stronger as the day wore on. Naruto let himself bathe in their pain and suffering, ignoring his surroundings.

Unfortunately his moment of bliss, if he could call it that, was interrupted when his senses warned him that someone was following him. At first he thought it was Haku but then dismissed the thought as quickly as it had came. Haku was too skilled in the shinobi arts to make such a mistake.

Frowning in thought, Naruto kept walking until he reached an intersection where a moment to decided which was to go before taking a turn into an alleyway that ended in a dead-end. As he turned into the alley he managed to catch a glimpse of who was tailing him.

_Hn its those thugs I remember seeing in that tavern. I wonder why they are following me. Didn't any of my questions stray into their ears or are they just acting out of suspicion?_ He didn't have the answer to his question however the three thugs behind him did. It was only a matter of killing the rest but one.

….

Haku had to stop when she saw Jin take a turn into a path that ended abruptly after a few paces.

_What is he up to now?_ She wondered but even as the question popped up her sharp brain produced an answer. It was obvious to anyone that he was railing the three who where following him.

She thought about helping him but had to mental shake herself. Her job was to tail him and observer whatever he did then report back to her master. _Even better this is a chance to see what he is capable of without being seen. It's a pity these scum wont prove much of a challenge._

And as if Jin had heard her silent word, his body blurred into action. Everything happened too fast that the thugs didn't have time to react. Haku barely saw Jin grab one of the thugs by the face before slamming him into the wall with enough force to kill him out right. His other hand then appeared to vanish before appearing a second later having pieced the man right through his chest.

Haku felt the hairs at the back of her head rise as she watched Jin pulled his out of the man's chest slowly before flicking the blood off his hand with a fast wave of his hand. No longer supported by Jin, the man's fell face first dead before he hit the ground, blood leaking through the opening on his torso onto the ground.

When he came to the last man however, Haku was surprised when Jin did not kill him out right just as he had done to the first two. Instead he appeared to ask something and when the thug shook his head, Jin vanished only to appear behind the kneeling man before a single twist off the head killed him.

Once the last man was dead, Naruto cast his eyes where he knew Haku was watching and grinned knowingly before vanishing in a explosion of white smoke. The use of the body flicker allowed him to traverse his way through the population as a great speed until he stopped at the sport where he had entered the city and without another thought he let the forest of tree swallow him into its hidden depths.

….

Haku kept her presence didden as soon as Jin left her masters side. She had listened to him report to her master the information he had managed to draw out off the people he had encountered. Everything he had told her master had been information they had already known but then again that had been the point of the test to begin with.

"Was he telling the truth?" her master asked as soon as they were alone.

"Yes." Haku confirmed bowing to her knee. The thought to wonder how her master had detected her presence just before she could reveal herself didn't concern. As far she was concerned her master's power was unmatched by none.

"Hmm, it appears that little weasel has finally lost the iron hold he had held over the population in that retched place." Zabuza thoughtful said stroking his meat cleaver. "Unfortunately for him what happens in that city doesn't concern us. What does however are the Konoha shinobi that are most likely going to pay the city a visit?"

"Why would Konoha be concerned about what happens outside their own lands?" Haku dared ask.

The laughter that came from her master sent shivers of fear down her spine. "Haku….Haku. You see unlike most hidden villages, Konoha is known for its valour of helping the weak and needy. Hell, among missing-nin it's rumoured that Konoha has a brain washing regime they use on their genin to give them a twisted black and white view of the world. While they normal do not involve themselves with other nation, I am sure the citizens of Wave have a plan to bring a group of shinobi to deal with Gato and indirectly me.

"Shouldn't we leave before they arrive?"

"Not yet…I have a plan to deal with whoever Konoha is going send." Zabuza let out a dark chuckle. "But before that… I am leaving Jin to you. I am very confident that with your skills he won't pose much of a threat."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Was all Haku said before she left her masters side to plan for her next mission.

…

"Grraaahhhh this is boring!" Naruto jumped off the fence he had been sitting on and watching Kiba paint their section of the fence.

"Those are my words, damn it." Kiba sent a glare at him.

Naruto waved his hands before delivering an off handed comment, "Hey it's not my fault you lost our game of hand-paper-scissors. Beside this kind of work is beneath me."

"You bastard…you are enjoying this aren't you?" Kiba growled.

"Hmmm me? No …""Naruto shook his head before adding, "This is like …"

Naruto let his sentence trail off knowing Kiba would fill in the rest for himself and that whatever Kiba's brain came up with was better that anything he could have said.

Before Kiba could make a came back, their sensei appeared behind them her red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sensei…Naruto is not doing anything."Kiba jumped in before Kurenai could say anything. His dog companion who had been silent ever since the D-rank mission began backed a few times as if adding his own mind.

"Yes…I can see that and I would like to know why." Kurenai kept her eyes on Naruto. The words were delivering in a flat and icy tone that for a moment it occurred to him that maybe he should run.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto protested raising his hands in front of him, "its Kiba's fault. He is the one who started the whole thing."

It was a lie of cause since Naruto had suggested a bet in the first place. However since Kiba had been the one to bring up hand-paper-scissors, Naruto was hoping Kurenai would overlook his little contribution.

"The hell I did!" Kiba shouted before pointing at Naruto with the hand holding a paint brush. "You are the one who started it. All I did was well…a game of hand-paper-scissors to settle the bet."

"Exactly …he is the one who asked for a game of hand-paper-scissors and lost. Which is why he is doing the painting on his own while I watch, give him pointers whenever necessary." Naruto nodded, what he had just said was perfectly reasonable.

"Not another word between you two." Kurenai snapped before folding her arms under her chest, a stern look on her face. "Both of you…what did I say about your petty rivalry."

For a moment Naruto let himself marvel at the way her chest pushed up.

_Man those are definitely…._he mentally shook his head before saying out loud, "To put everything behind us and start asking as a time."

Kiba nodded causing Akamaru to cling tightly on his hair or else fall to the ground.

"Now…" Kurenai started a smile on her lips.

…..

The following night after hid errand to the city of wave, Naruto or Jin depending on who you ask, woke up at the first sign of light to a morning grey with the morning fog. As soon as he was awake he left his room through the window landing on the ground after a 5 meters drop.

He stood still where he had landed then looked around the area. For a second he had been sure he had heard a noise just before his landing.

_Must have been a rodent or something,_ he thought shrugging his shoulders and leaping onto the nearest tree in a single bound.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking. Scar and Patches had put together a small den under a hollow tree just a few feet near a very small lake most likely because small lakes where the best place for hunting. The island of Wave had a lot of small rivers and lakes that it was impossible to go travel a mile without coming across any such bodies of water.

Naruto ignored the two for the time being and made his way towards the lake. Because of the fog above the water it was hard to see how deep the lake was without wading into the water which Naruto suspected was probably very cold. After a moments consideration he settled for washing his face instead, the chilling water sending shivers down his entire body.

It was then that with his guard down the attack came. Naruto didn't hear the attack coming and were it not for one of his companion he would have died. The only indication that something had occurred was a loud high perched whimper before a body collided with his back hard.

Cursing, Naruto turned to find the older of the vixens in her final throes of death a translucent shard protruding from her neck. Naruto watched in disbelief and incomprehension as life left the eyes of his companion forever.

Naruto reached out a hand to stroke Scars fur already knowing she was dead. He brought his hands to the shard and was startled to realise it was made from ice and was very cold to the touch. Lost in his thought Naruto excluded the world around him and let his hands run along the strange spear trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

There was no doubt the thing was made from cold ice but what his mind was trying to understand was where it had came from. Ice didn't no come from nowhere like that unless it had fallen from the sky itself, something he very much doubted. The angle of which it had entered her neck was wrong for that theory to be true.

_Then this means it was an attack and one that had been aimed at me._

The thought brought a wave of anger and hate that his hands started to shake. He curled his hand around the shard causing it to instantly melt back to its basic form. The temperature around him started to raise cause steam to rise from his cloths and the ground he was standing on.

Naruto clenched his hands tight and stood up. As if that been the signal his attacker had been waiting for, another attack came. This time, Naruto was ready but even then the attack surprised him. Tiny and barely visible senbon shot towards his exposed neck so fast and silent that he only had time to raise his arm in defence.

Naruto grunted in pain as the tiny needles entered his skin.

_Damn I hope these things are not poisoned_, Naruto silently cursed as he pulled both needles out of his arm. Naruto took a sniff at the weapons and let out a curse before looking around the forest.

"Ahh…just as I thought, so he sent you instead of coming himself to do to the job himself …ehh… Haku." He didn't raise his voice. The silence around him was so complete that he was positive his words could be heard for miles.

His words however were met with silence. Naruto tried to locate her sent in the air but was met with total failure the fog in the air too thick.

"What's this…suddenly shy?" Naruto turned his body around as he talked, "Or is it because your mouth is sore from servicing your master?"

Again his words where met with silence. Frowning, Naruto stopped and stood still. When no attack came he let out a single low yelp.

…..

Haku tried not to let Jin's words get to her. She was sure any emotion from her would be easily detected. However she wasn't so sure that she could fight Jin face to face without sustaining severe damage or worse.

It was a pity her first jutsu hadn't killed him. Had it not been for that fox she was sure her mission would be over by now. She had carefully waited until the chill water to do its job to his mind before forming a spear of ice from the fog around. The attack had failed of cause and so had her attempt with her senbon.

Briefly, she wondered were the fox had come from but quickly had to dismiss the thought as simple coincidence. Frowning slightly behind her musk she thought of her next move.

Although it was hard to see through the fog, her master had taught her how to fight under such condition so to her such conditions were favourable to a shinobi like, hence why she had decided to initiate her mission in this time of the day. A deft flick of her hand brought two senbon into her finger, ready to be used as soon as her prey stopped moving.

The opportunity to deliver a lethal strike to her target came a moment later. Cocking her hand to prepared to throw her weapons, she hesitated when her target let out a strange sound.

_What's he up to now?_

She didn't have to wait longer for her answer because before she knew her position had been exposed.

The feral growl came from nowhere and before she knew it she found herself looking down at a pair of feral slited eyes.

…..

Naruto reacted as soon as her growl reached his ears. He formed the hand seal to the kawarimi with the ease of one familiar with the shinobi art before vanishing instantly as he switched places with his remaining companion.

"So this is where you where hiding." Naruto grinned before attacking.

He opened his mouth wide and out came an orange sphere the size of his fist. Once out of his mouth, the sphere suddenly expanded as it came into contact with oxygen and within a blink a giant sized fire ball was in its place. It was the same fireball he had swallowed during his fight with Sasuki.

The fire ball roared and crackled with flames as it flew toward a surprised Haku. Taken by surprise Haku almost acted too late. Jumping of the tree and letting gravity pull her down. The fireball exploded as it came into contact with the tree, the explosion also destroying five more trees behind.

Haku hit the ground in a roll but before she could recover, Naruto was already on her. His hand shot towards her throat in a blur, but to his amazement his hand closed on empty air because somehow Haku had managed to nimbly dance her way around his hand.

Cursing, Naruto leapt back as the kunoichi sent a high kick to his exposed left side. The kick however still narrowly missed him by a hair's breadth.

He then sent a fast kick at Haku's exposed side. Haku however proved a good taijutsu fighter by propelling herself to a safe distance easily with one foot.

"Kukuku, I knew you where fast but this…." Naruto licked his lips as he followed after her, "is something else. I wonder what else you have hidden, especially underneath those clothes…."

The rest of his words were cut off as a single senbon headed for his jugular. This time Naruto used his superior reflexes and easily dodged the projectile easily by simple tilting his upper torso to the right.

"I must apologies Jin-san. It seems I have to resort to my full abilities I am to fulfil my mission." Although her face was covered with a mask, her voice came out loud and clear.

Naruto dropped his grin and raised his eyes.

"Full abilities? Now this sounds interesting." he chuckled. "I don't see how you are going to beat me unless of cause you decide to take off your clothes…."

Once again, the rest of his words died unheard in his throat when he saw Haku form a series of hand seals with her right hand alone. Moments later the fog around them came together into droplets of water before seemingly solidify into hundreds barely visible ice needles around him.

"Now die. **Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**." With that all the needles of ice fell on him like rain.

Naruto's eyes momentary widened in surprise before narrowing into slits. He took a deep breath then mixing it with his chakra let out a thundering roar that shook the forest. The shock waves of sound exploded from his mouth in every direction causing devastation in their path. Trees simply broke apart in splinters as the waves passed while the needles of ice from Haku's technique simply evaporated.

Haku herself did not go unscathed. The wave hit her before she knew what was happened, the force lifted her body off the ground until her flight came to an ended several meters with a bone braking collision with a very large tree trunk.

…..

_Impossible… what is he._ Haku thought as she tried to rise to her feet.

She knew she had to get away from that monster but as she tried to get her feet under her a lance of pain shot up her back. The sudden pain caused her vision to blackout for a second and when she came to, she found herself face to face with a row of pointed and very sharp canine teeth.

"That was one nasty jutsu you had up your sleeve." Haku turned her face away from the fox in front of her and saw her foe walking slowly towards her. Behind the man she saw that all the trees within a 400 meter radius had been up rooted by the same attack that had hit her.

"What are you?" she gasped out through her pain. She tried to move again but this time it was the growl from the fox before her that stopped her.

"That my dear is what you are about to find out. Although I might be a monster at heart, I have to keep my promises."

…..

**Fin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other known sources used within this piece of fiction. Any infringement from other sources is credit to the owner. If any infringement is spotted feel free to claim your due credit.**

**This story is rated of Rated M for Mature content such as scenes of sexual nature, explicit language and violence.**

Chapter 11 (part 2)

_Impossible… what is he, Haku thought as she tried to rise to her feet._

_She knew she had to get away from that monster but as she tried to get her feet under her a lance of pain shot up her back. The sudden pain caused her vision to darken for a second and when she came to, she found herself face to face with a row of pointed and very sharp canine teeth._

"_That was one nasty jutsu you had up your sleeve." Haku turned her face away from the fox in front of her and saw her foe walking slowly towards her. Behind the man she saw that all the trees within a 50 meter radius had been up rooted by the same attack that had hit her._

"_What are you?" she gasped out through her pain. She tried to move again but this time it was the growl from the fox before her that stopped her._

"_That my dear is what you are about to find out. Although I might be a monster at heart, it's a pity I have to keep my word."_

…..

Haku could only watch as her opponent walked slowly towards her. She knew she had to do something or else she would be at his mercy. As her mind looked for a way out of her predicament, another part of her went back to the last time one of the few times she and Jin had exchanged words.

_**Flash back.**_

"You don't trust me do you?" Jin asked clearly her reading her guarded stance.

Haku forced her right hand out of the left sleeve of her kimono before speaking. "Jin-san nothing about you is trust worthy. There is an underlying presence of malevolence and secrecy around you that trusting you would be not only a foolish thing to do but worse than being one."

"Hmm…Zabuza has trained you very well." Jin smiled his eyes on her. The corridor they were standing in suddenly felt cold despite the blazing sun outside. "I am jealous. I wish I had a servant like you on my side. Hmm maybe…"

Haku felt her anger rise and before she could regain control of herself she found herself standing in front of him a single needle pointed at his right eye. Despite knowing that a push on her needle could end his life, Jin didn't move to stop her or even blink at all. In fact his smile broadened until she thought his mouth would split in two.

"Don't even insinuate that I betray my master." Haku felt her hand shake with the suppressed need to end his life. Still as much as she wanted to she knew wouldn't be able to go along with the feeling. It simply wasn't in her nature to kill someone without cause or her masters say so.

"Who said I was going to say that?" His words made her anger instantly evaporate.

"Didn't you just say…?" Jin cut her off before she could finish what she had been about to say.

"I didn't say anything of that sort nor was I intending to. I was going to ask if your little group of shinobi had a spot open for one more."

Without knowing why, Haku suddenly felt foolish. She took a step back, composed herself and asked, "Then what were you going to say."

Jin grinned, "I was going to ask you to join me."

Haku felt her face harden as she said, "No."

The grin on Jin's face vanished at her answer and to be replace by a thoughtful look. "You know what let me make you a promise. Before the month is over you will be on my side. Whether by your free will or not it's up to you."

"_Not even after I am dead."_ Haku had replied coldly to his last words before they had both went on their separate ways.

…..

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he made his way towards Haku. Even though the girl looked defeated her eyes told him she still had some spirit left within her. Still, whatever abilities she had still hidden he doubted whether they were going to do her any good. To him the fight was already over.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and …" the rest of his words trailed off as a shadow fell over the fog.

Puzzled, Naruto looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. As big as legends would have, the dragon fell on Naruto before he could even think up counter. The great powerful dragon seemed to swallow him whole as it picked him with little effort before it whirled around and crashed to the ground head first. Gallons of water crushed him ground with such might that all he could do was scream in pain as bones cracked.

Droplets of water continued to fall for a few more second. When the effects of the jutsu ended only his crumpled body remained.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed looking around.

"Still alive?" a voice reverberated from the fog. "That's a surprise. I was sure the full force of my ultimate water technique would have ended you there and then but no matter it seems Kubikiribōchō might be needed to finish you off."

Naruto immediately recognized that voice.

"Zabuza…" Naruto's words came out strained with pain. "Show yourself...I should have known you would be watching from the trees."

"I got curious when Haku did not show herself with your blood stained headband." Zabuza chuckled from the fog evidently enjoying himself.

Cursing once again, Naruto pushed himself to a sitting position all the while biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming as pain travelled his entire body with each movement he made.

Once he was comfortable, he intently turned his attention to his injuries while talking to hide what he was doing.

"Is your tool that weak that you had to come in to finish the deed yourself? You must be a terrible teacher and she a worse student. " Naruto threw the insult intended for both teacher and student.

He felt a sense of satisfaction when he caught Haku wince and clench her fists at his jab out the corner of his eye.

Turning in her direction he continued, "But I am sure she still had some fight left within her before your timely intervention."

_Damn a few broken rib and torn muscles_, Naruto inwardly grimaced at his took note of the injuries the dragon had caused_. It's a good thing my consciousness is not fully tuned into this body otherwise the pain would have been worse. I hope Zabuza doesn't attack anytime soon. I need at least a minute or two to block the pain completely and so something about my motor functions. If it comes to it I will just have to leave this body, leaving a present for the two in the process._

"Zabuza-sama, I…" Haku started to speak but before she could finish Zabuza's voice from the mist stopped her dead.

"I think your usefulness has come to an end Haku."

_Now what's this?_, Naruto felt his ears literally perk up.

"But… Zabuza-sama, I can still fight. Please give me a chance to prove myself, I won't fail you again."Haku's face which had been pale from the beginning had gone even paler than anything Naruto had thought possible.

"No, you have already failed me enough as it is already. I was going to send those two to see what you have been doing but it seems I was right in coming in person. It's a pity I am going to had to deal with you once I am done with this brat." Although Naruto couldn't see his foe from within the mist he was sure Zabuza had just turned his attention to him once again.

"Hey, don't mind me at all. I think it's better if you deal with her while she is…"the only warming Naruto got was a sudden awareness of something behind him before he heard the sound of steel cutting through air.

Knowing that dodging while sitting on the ground was a formula for disaster, Naruto initiated a quick substitution with a nearby log just before Zabuza cut him in two. The log fell into as the large sword severed it in half. Naruto mentally congratulated himself at avoiding being cut in two.

_I wonder what it feels like to lose a head._

As soon as he was out of danger, Naruto signalled his vixen to attack his foe with a single pulse of his potent chakra. The tiny red fox tore into Zabuza like a cat pouncing on a mouse, catching him off guard before sinking her teeth into the arm holding the large sword. However, before Naruto could capitalize on this given opportunity Zabuza's body suddenly collapsed into a puddle of water.

_Huh a clone made of water? Clever but not clever enough…_

Acting on his instincts, Naruto reached into his pouch and palmed a single shuriken before throwing it above the small vixen's head. Once again his instincts proved correct because as soon as the four pointed star left his hand, Zabuza materialised out of the mist like a ghost this time his large cleaver swinging for vixen's exposed neck.

Lucky for the young vixen, Zabuza had to abort his attack on her before she could lose her head to protect his unguarded head by bringing his weapon to cover his face. As his weapon bounced off, Naruto moved and blurred towards his opponent. His chakra enhanced speed allowed him to appear behind Zabuza in a blink of an eye and as fast as he could he sent a fist towards the back of Zabuza's head.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Zabuza once again proved himself not just like any other master swordsman but also faster as he moved to evade Naruto's attack in a sudden burst of speed and before Naruto knew it Zabuza's head was no longer in the path if his fist. Shifting his eye towards where he knew Zabuza's next attack was going to come from, Naruto saw that Zabuza crouching low his muscles taught as he prepared to cleave Naruto.

Realising he was now open for a counter attack from the older shinobi, Naruto thought about leaping away but when he caught sight of Zabuza's large sword coming for his legs from his right side, he knew such a move wasn't going to make a difference. Zabuza's swords was simply too long that a leap back simply wasn't going to be enough.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto prepared himself for the pain he knew was about of come. At the same time he quickly gathered his chakra a jutsu ready for his counter. He could only hope the jutsu he had in mind was strong enough and effective enough to even the damage he was about to receive.

Fortunately for him it seemed that luck was on his side once again. Blurring into the scene like a vengeful angel, Patches leapt at his attacker her canine teeth aiming Zabuza's unguarded nape.

Zabuza, sensing the attack, quickly aborted his attack on Naruto and swiftly leapt to his left in time to escape the vixen's clamping jaws. Her intended target gone Patches' momentum carried her into Naruto, her weight and momentum against him enough to topple him to the ground.

Knowing Zabuza was too experienced in shinobi tactics to let such an opening unexploited, Naruto let loose the chakra he had gather in one thundering roar that sent waves of force in the direction he had last seen Zabuza. Much like before the mist seemed to roil away in all direction and his attack rippled through the air. However unlike before his attack was only strong enough to pluck leaf only off their brunches.

"**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.**"

Hearing the name of the technique, Naruto growled under his breath. As a shadow fell over him, he grabbed Patches by the neck and initiated a replacement seconds before a huge waterfall crushed onto the ground he had been.

"Is this all you have?" Naruto taunted from where the replacement had dumped him.

"Brat, you are beginning to annoy me. It's time to finish this." Zabuza's words were followed behind by a crushing sound. A few trees away, Naruto suddenly saw Zabuza's large weapon heading his way at a terrifying speed.

Naruto crouched lower and let the large cleaver sail over him.

"You missed!" he smirked.

"No, I didn't." Zabuza's reply came from behind him and as he turned he found the masked shinobi already in motion to end his life.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Zabuza's weapon put an end to anything that would have came out.

"No one escapes from Kubikiribōchō's sharp fang." Zabuza said as Naruto's heard hit the ground with an audible thud.

Hefting his weapon over his shoulder with a single hand he turned towards his apprentice's direction and said "It's now time for you punishment."

However before he could take a step in that direction, he faltered. A sudden wet cough escaped through the bandages cover his lower face and time seemed to still for a moment. Surprised he looked down and saw a solid tentacle like appendage sticking through his torso from behind.

Following the appendage with his eyes, Zabuza could only blink in surprise as he found himself staring at Jin's feline companion.

_To be beaten by an animal that can use chak…_

Naruto smirked as Zabuza looked over his shoulder. "I bet you didn't see that coming."

Don't worry neither did I." he proud of his little vixen and her new ability to morph her tail into a weapon.

"Zabuza-sama nooo!" Haku screamed in anguish as her master's body fell to the ground.

….

"Is this even a mission?" Kiba finally snapped. "Come on where are the enemies? Hell even a bandit or two would be welcome at the point."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Naruto said keep up with the teams pace as they hopped from on tree to the next. "There are experienced shinobi bandits out there…. you know."

"That's why Akamaru and I are here with you guys. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru who was riding on Kiba's head barked in affirmation.

Changing the subject, Kiba grinned, "Man what a sight. Check how her muscles tighten up each time she lands. Man, I have to admit this beats a good fight anytime."

Blinking, Naruto followed Kiba's gaze and saw what had Kiba grinning like a dog. Despite himself, Naruto had to admit that Kiba was right. The way Kurenai backside shifted with each leap and landing was a sight to see.

"It's a pity she is out of your league." Naruto commented.

"Huh... Dude you speak as if you have a chance."Kiba shot back.

Instead of coming back with a snide comment, Naruto just grinned and took off ahead of the Whelp.

…


End file.
